Normal is bad?
by Misakixxusagi
Summary: One day, Miyagi Yoh turns into a woman!He is scared to what Shinobu will say about him being a woman! And what will happen to their love? Will gender, which already was a problem, still be an issue between them? Will love win? (Sekaiichi characters included!) LEMONS! Miki included!
1. Transformation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica. :)**

**Author's notes: Yes, I turned Miyagi into a woman - I am that awesome. xD I have some notes that I didn't put before - A Hikikomori is an anti-social person who hates living his or her bedroom. **

As Miyagi Yoh slowly starts to wake up from his deep slumber, he feels his arms weigh lighter than usual. At first he merely dismisses it as his lightheadedness getting the best of him, but as his long legs stretch out in his bed, he can clearly feel the thick legs now transformed into slender limbs. Startled, he gets up and feels two heavy apples drape in front of his chest, like bulging aliens. He gasps audibly in horror as he stares at his newly round breasts, with pointed light pink nipples. Barely able to hide his shock and disgust, he runs to his bathroom and sees himself in his full-framed mirror.

A sleek woman appears before his eyes; she has short black hair, huge deep black eyes, perfectly sculpted abs, slim arms, spidery long legs, and a face that looks like the "The Scream" painting (by Edvard Munch). Completely shell-shocked, he desperately grabs the bathroom sink for support with his new delicate fingers. He breaths in deeply, trying very hard not to hyperventilate.

_Why. Does. He. Have. Breasts._

And the worst thing is that a drop of blood falls from his bottom, scaring the old man to the point of shrieking loudly. Immediately he shuts the bathroom door with a deafening thud, fearing he might've just woken his male lover, Shinobu. _Fuck_, he thinks as he dreadfully stares at the blood on the floor. He sits on the toilet, devising a plan to stop this 'monthly torture' known as a period. In midst of all the confusion in his intelligent head, he manages to remember that his ex-wife's secret stash of pads is still in his apartment. Still on the toilet, he leans sideways towards the counter underneath the sink and opens it hurriedly. On the very edge of the toilet now, he searches the damn cabinet and successfully finds a box of tampons.

_FUCK_, he inwardly yells.

* * *

After the most uncomfortable ten minutes of his life, Miyagi stands up from the toilet, flushes the bloody scene, and promptly washes his hands. Twice. He can hardly believe what just happened to him. Again, he looks in the mirror to see a fully naked woman. He shudders and the woman does too, as if mimicking his actions in mockery. He walks toward the mirror, while the woman comes closer to him. She has a few wrinkles, but she looks just like he'd imagined his older sister to be, if he had one. He touches the cold mirror and sadly feels the reality of what has just happened in his perfectly happy life.

Sighing heavily, he slowly opens the bathroom door, peeking outside to see if Shinobu-chin has gotten up or not. Hearing no sound except for his heavy breathing, he walks into his room and locks the door firmly. He needs clothes. Now.

* * *

None of his shirts fit him, for his size has shrunk by half. And he does not dare try his old pants on, clearly sensing how odd it would be. So, still naked, besides save his underwear (which he kept on only because of the period) he flops back into his bed feeling hopeless. And, he still had a job to do. It was Wednesday after all! _You would think a person would get fucking transformed into another gender during the weekend_; he ruminates bitterly, now glaring at the clock, which unfortunately has never stopped ticking away during his little horror scene.

He sighed again. He has to tell Shinobu, or else he has nothing to wear and dwell in his room like a Hikikomori. Miyagi stands up and pulls his sheets around him somberly. _Time to face the morbid truth_, he thinks miserably.

As he walks out of his room, with his bed sheet wrapped around his skinny new self, he wonders what his lover's reaction would be. His heart stops with his stride. _What if Shinobu rejects this version of Miyagi? What if his gender really made a difference to their love?_ He touches the wall as he realizes he needs support again. _Shinobu-chin and Miyagi had already crossed the line into homosexuality together, but could they un-cross it with his new female version?_ Miyagi's thin eyebrows knit together as he debated with himself of his lover's loyalty. While thinking of his reactions, he starts imaging scenarios.

First he sees a shocked Shinobu, with teary pale blue eyes that once held passion for him. His lover will be shocked at how and why Miyagi transformed into a woman. He would immediately reject the female in front of him, like he has done to other females. In fact, Miyagi seems to remember the school girls that hand him over their cellphone numbers. He, being ever faithful and in love with Miyagi, would chuck the numbers into the rubbish bin. Would he toss Miyagi aside, now that he's a female too? _Again, what if he only liked the male Miyagi? There shouldn't be any doubt about this, of course he fell for the male Miyagi and thinking he will be male forever! That's only natural! _

Trying to calm himself, he only seems to add more fuel by imaging the next image. The second image he sees is a Shinobu-chin with eyes full of disgust at the thin woman in front of him. Miyagi feels this reaction the most. That Shinobu will look at him with hatred, repulsion, and maybe even nausea. He cannot bear to see either of those expressions from the boy he fell in love with. The only person to open his cold heart will in the end toss him out… And there is a last reaction, which he feels is a combination of the two; a disgusted, yet shocked Shinobu who will hate Miyagi for turning into a female.

In Miyagi's mind there is no happy ending to this. No solution. No acceptance.

Inhaling the cold air, Miyagi's eyes gleam. He strengthens himself for whatever may now happen. His now small feet feel prickly over the icy floor, sending quick chills up his slim spine. The climax point was here, the big moment of truth as Miyagi has his hand over Shinobu's doorknob. Twisting is ever so slightly; he pushes the door and pokes his fragile head into the bedroom.

To his relief, Shinobu is not there. And so the question is, where is he?

**Author: Thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Helping Hand

Miyagi sits uncomfortably on the sofa in the living room while looking at the main clock. It is 7:25am and Shinobu is in school. At least he gets to relax momentarily in this odd circumstance. All the scientific details make his brain hurt, which reminds him why he became a Literature Professor and not a Physics or Biology Professor. He never liked math, and he still feels bored whenever thinking about long equations with several variables and radicals, whatever those things were. Whatever caused him to change is not something he wants to dwell on. What happened has happened, and Miyagi's mode of thinking is that he can only go on with his life, or whatever may remain from his old life. He hates thinking about how he suddenly lost his manliness and became this model-like woman out of nowhere. _And why him?_

Wrapping the sheet over his surprisingly huge breasts, he thinks of what to wear, trying to focus on the main problem. He will not stay at his house the whole day – he is active, especially now that he is transformed. Sparkling right in front of him on the long table was his cellphone. Greedily he reaches his cell with those slender fingers of his and he starts to text Kamijou. Miyagi knows that his fellow worker will help him in his time of trouble. He does not have many friends, but he categorizes Kamijou as one.

"Please bring me a pair of women's clothes – plus undergarments," Miyagi voices out his text, and is slightly annoyed how squeaky he sounds compared to his deep voice. He adds about ten exclamation marks, to somehow show how urgent this is. Sending the message, he sighs in relief. Finally, someone to rely on in this horrible situation.

Almost instantly, his cellphone vibrates in his palms and he checks it.

_WHY?! DON'T YOU HAVE A MALE BOYFRIEND? - KAMIJOU_

He just replies with a no comment and again urges his co-worker to bring those items. Somehow Kamijou complies and twenty minutes later Miyagi hears the doorbell. Not ready to confess yet, he texts Kamijou to leave the clothes at his doorstep and go to work. Through the small door peep hole, he sees his co-worker with an angry expression that he always wears when he is either embarrassed or upset (sometimes both). He spots the bag of clothes in his hands, which Kamijou practically throws in front of his door and leaves hurriedly, probably embarrassed. Miyagi chuckles imagining what his poor co-worker must've done to get those clothes – awkwardly shopping in the women's brassiere section with the reddest face on the planet.

Miyagi owes him a lot. He immediately sends a thank you text and opens the door, quickly grabbing the bag, and closes it, simultaneously locking it. Still standing by the door, he sifts through the bag, searching for the undergarments first. To his surprise, he finds red hot lingerie. His fingers tremble over the lace and he can feel his cheeks flame. _Where did that Kamjou go and was he teasing him by getting lacey bra and panties? _

Searching deeper, he finds his outfit; a magenta pencil skirt, blue female blazer, white lace stockings, and a soft pink blouse with no sleeves. _Kamijou definitely has style_, thinks Miyagi as he begins to dress.

* * *

When he is finished changing, Miyagi walks back into his bathroom with flats on his small feet. _Thank goodness Kamijou didn't get heels_. He already had to deal with the problem of wearing a bra and putting panties on, which all surprisingly fit. _Was he an ideal shape? _All mental masculinity had just died inside him while he was changing into his clothes. When he faces himself in the mirror, he sees a woman more attractive than his ex-wife. He almost gasps at how amazing he turns out to be. He feels disgust yet awe at the same time. _A horrible mix_, he thinks.

He walks closer, shifting awkwardly in a skirt. His legs feel so tight in it. _Maybe the size is wrong? If not then it's a wonder how women walk in these skirts. _He feels slightly embarrassed how some of his bra is visible beneath the light pink blouse. He has seen some of his students at college wearing blouses like these, purposely wearing light colors or thin clothes so their bras can be seen. _Of course_, he thinks, _not __**all**__ of them are like that_. Most of them are normal girls. He does not think much of his students, but he notices styles from time to time. So while he gazes at himself, he observes that Kamijou definitely spent a large amount of money. _Was he thinking he's giving it to my girlfriend or something?_

Miyagi sighs again, face palming while he does it.

* * *

Miyagi arrives at the college, his workplace, in his car. He hopes no police car stops him because he is clearly not a tall, sturdy male anymore. _No_, he thinks, _I am no longer the guy Shinobu fell in love with_. His words only hurt him more, starting to sink into depression again. He has already parked safely in the college parking lot for teachers and rests his head on the steering wheel, with a hand on his stomach. _Owww, how do women survive this?!_

Even when he has already eaten breakfast (which consisted of lots of chocolate flavored sweets), he feels greedy for more chocolate. The pain is bad enough, but the never ending urge for chocolate flows through his body worse than anything in the world.

Eventually he gets out of his car, hand forever on his stomach and his mind forever thinking of chocolate, and walks toward the place he calls 'work'. _They won't recognize him, that's for sure. _He enters from the teacher area, carrying his special pass. It's 8:16 am and classes start at 8 am, meaning no one is loitering around. His hips swing slightly as he walks in the most girliest way possible that he is glad to have no witness around. He comes into Kamijou's office straightaway and sits at his own desk, which is over-raided with classic novels and biographies. Kamijou doesn't have class until 9 am, so Miyagi wonders where he is. He needs to tell someone about the horrors he has faced.

Waiting at his desk, he finds chocolates girl's had given him on Monday. It was Valentine 's Day and Miyagi was suddenly thankful for those usually annoying girls. Grabbing the heart-shaped cases with hungry fingers, he tears the packages with pure happiness, devouring each chocolate available. Somehow with only one box he is fully sated, licking his chocolaty thin fingers.

And Kamijou walks in just as Miyagi is licking his index finger, almost sucking on it.

"Who are you?!" Kamijou instantly yells, angry. _Crap, so this is how he looks at his students_, Miyagi thinks.

"I'm… Miyagi,"

"How can you even try to impersonate a male professor?" Kamijou throws back at him, glaring at the female figure in front of him. He is currently oblivious to Miyagi's clothes.

"HA? Impersonate? Look, I'm wearing the clothes you got me this morning!" Miyagi replies, slightly raising his squeaky voice.

"OH! Are you Miyagi's new gi-gi-girlfriend?" Kamijou blushes a deep red after uttering the last word.

Miyagi sighs.

"No, I am Miyagi, the Literature Professor who loves Basho and I'm dating Shinobu!" He shrieks loudly, already tired of everything.

"You're dating Shinobu? Then you stole him from Miyagi?" Kamijou asks, perplexed.

Miyagi and Kamijou are within 3 feet of each other, both standing, Miyagi surprisingly still taller than him in his female version. He thinks of what to say to Kamijou to convince him he is Miyagi.

"I know that you are a homo and are dating that black-haired doctor guy," Miyagi hits Kamijou's weakness straight on the mark.

Several books fall as Kamijou looks away and shuffles stuff at his desk.

"H-h-how do y-you know t-that?" Kamijou mutters, barely audible.

Miyagi can see Kamijou's ears turn red.

"I know that because I'm Miyagi! And in the library you and.."

Kamijou immediately interjects with some unknown noise.

"Yeah, yeah, you're Miyagi, I got it!" He says, facing Miyagi again, looking sternly into his eyes.

"So, what happened to you?" Kamijou dares to ask.

"This!" Miyagi yells as he points at his soft breasts.

"Well, of course, sorry… how did it happen?"

"Like hell I know!"

Leaning forward, Kamijou examines Miyagi closely.

"Well, you still have short hair and dark brown eyes… it's not like the basics have changed, like skin color or hair color…" Kamijou observes, focused on Miyagi.

"Yeah, but my muscles are gone, I've lost "it", and my voice sounds like an old lady!" Miyagi complains, stretching his bony arms.

"'It'?" Kamijou, again, dares to ask.

Miyagi merely points at the area, looking shyly away, and feels horribly embarrassed that he has to admit that too. He hoped Kamijou would naturally connect the dots.

He hears soft snickers at first coming from Kamijou and then peals of laughter.

Miyagi blushes in indignation and tells him to stop laughing.

"B-but it's so funny!" the brown-haired 'devil' keeps on laughing, now getting rid of a tear at the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, yeah," Miyagi lets his co-worker laugh on until he calms down.

"Ha-ha, well, this really sucks for you. How will you face your boyfriend?" This question just makes Kamijou burst into another laugh.

"That's what I don't know and I was actually hoping for support from you," Miyagi scowls as he uses hand sanitizer on his now dry fingers. His class is starting soon. "Oh, and I'm teaching today, can you somehow tell the Dean about my situation?"

"Miyagi, you owe me a lot already! I supported you enough," Kamijou huffs, crossing his arms while he firmly stares towards Miyagi.

"Please, Kamijou, help me!" His old cheerfulness flowing through him suddenly as he tries to hug Kamijou playfully.

"Sensei, let go of me!" Kamijou yells angrily, arms stopping the embrace of Miyagi's new thin arms. Miyagi persists in hugging Kamijou and pleads again and again for his help. At length, Kamijou finally relents and waits for Miyagi to stop.

"Thank you!" Miyagi tries to hug him again, and Kamijou leaves the room to avoid it.

Left alone, Miyagi smiles as he thinks of how lucky he is to have solved problem number #1. But his smile fades away as he imagines Shinobu's reaction. Ignoring the depressing thoughts, he grabs books for the next class and walks to his first class, hoping no one will say a thing about him being a woman.


	3. Shinobu's feelings

Shinobu Takatsuki wakes up to his usual alarm clock this Wednesday. He stretches as he yawns and lazily gets out of his bed. He goes through his normal everyday routine and after he is done with that, he comes out of his room fully dressed for school. _He will graduate in a few days, in fact, which Miyagi probably forgot._ With the mention of his lover's name, he peeps through Miyagi's bedroom door. It always bothered Shinobu how they slept in different rooms, even though after sex they stayed in one bedroom.

When he peers into Miyagi's room, he finds a woman there instead. _A brazen woman at that!_ For the woman was sleeping naked, with half the bed sheet off of her body, with long legs showing and some of her chest. _Where was Miyagi and why was there a girl in his room?! _

Feeling incredibly angry, the young boy hastily walks away and heads to school thirty minutes early than usual. He lost both his appetite and his cool. And somewhat, his heart.

* * *

At school, he miserably broods over what happened this morning. The woman looked as old as Miyagi, probably his sister's age. Shinobu never knew this horrible day would come when Miyagi, the guy who was initially straight, would return to women. The blonde boy remembers how the woman looked like; short black hair, wrinkles besides her eyes (_kind of like Miyagi's_, he notes), slim toned legs, and skinny arms. He got a slight view of one of her breasts, but he is so embarrassed by her sight, he ignores thinking about that part. Sadly, he can see why Miyagi would want a woman like that. Shinobu really hates admitting it, but she was the classic 'dark-haired beauty'.

Shinobu blushes once more in class as he imagines that woman again. Miyagi has good taste, at least. If Miyagi likes such an idealistic woman like her, Shinobu feels overshadowed. Shinobu knows he doesn't have a soft body, or breasts. If that's what Miyagi likes… then Shinobu is far from it.

Immediately from that thought, he starts doubting if Miyagi even likes him. He trusted him completely before today, but slowly he loses hope. He can't un-see what he's already seen. That view of a perfectly normal woman for Miyagi, contrasts to an eighteen year-old boy barely out of high school. Shinobu feels tears well up on the rims of his hazel grey eyes.

He cautiously looks around his boring classroom to see if anyone noticed his tears. Just as he does so his friend stares at him. Their eyes meet and Shinobu quickly looks away, making sure to hide his face from his view. Burying his head in his arms, he pretends to sleep. But inside his arms, he uses his sleeves to absorb his silent tears, which keep pouring out as he imagines his lover getting tired of him.

_And this is only first period_, he groans.

Still silently weeping, he contemplates again about why Miyagi got tired of him. _And exactly when?_ _Was it when he made cabbages with onions and green peppers_, he thinks curiously_. Or was it when he accidentally tripped over Miyagi's laptop wire and yanked the laptop off his lap… It could be that time when he came too fast during that one time on the sofa_… _Ah_, he thinks, _it was definitely the time he spilled his juice over Miyagi's printed biography of Basho_. He shouldn't have done that, but it was purely an accident.

"Argh!" he abruptly yells, pulling his hair, his voice echoing in the quiet classroom.

All the students stare at him with surprised eyes. Shinobu was a straight A, well-mannered shy student. Besides his small group of friends, he does not interact with the class, so this random outburst surprises everyone. The teacher especially peers at him under his watchful gaze.

"Takatsuki-san? Is there a problem?" his teacher asks him, a little concerned for the boy.

"No, sensei," he replies, sitting straight all of a sudden.

The teacher continues his boring lesson about… (_Math_? - Shinobu wonders), and all the students return to face the board. Except for Miki, Shinobu's closest friend at school, who saw his welled up tears just then. Only Miki notices the dry tears on Shinobu's fair face, which has a slight blush. Shinobu notices his friend staring at him and he makes a face at him, scowling.

"Why-are-you-crying?" Miki mouths, with one hand on his face to hide himself from the teacher.

"I-am-NOT-crying!" Shinobu manages to emphasize the 'not' by stretching his mouth longer at the silent syllable.

Miki just brushes his honey brown hair with his hand, sweeping his bangs away from his blue eyes. Miki is half Japanese, half Russian. He has been friends with Shinobu since elementary school, so he is always concerned about it. Recently Shinobu has been dating an older woman, which has made Miki anxious. He already has experience with women and he knows his best friend is merely being played. However, he _never_ wanted to burst his bubble… _and sadly now_, as Miki observes, _his bubble has already been popped, and probably today_.

Instead of talking throw hopeless lip mouthing words, Miki skillfully cuts a perfect square from a corner of his notebook paper and writes a note for Shinobu. After scribbling some words down, he crumbles it into a ball and throws it at his friend, who is three seats away from him sideways, near the window. Shinobu becomes alert as a small piece of paper gets thrown in front of him, but impressively lands on the windowsill. He begins to reach for the crushed paper, but a light wind blows it outside of the window. At that, Shinobu gives a smile, the first smile he's had this whole day.

Miki also smiles, feeling warm at the sight of his friend's smile. Even though the message will never be received, he is glad to have somewhat lifted up his spirits.

As for Shinobu, he is actually somewhat distracted by the thought of who the woman was. Shinobu has wondered the halls of Miyagi's workplace; there has never been a professor like that lady. Nor does Miyagi ever indulge in vulgar places like host clubs or even normal places like bars or popular restaurants. _Did he find her at some Basho café or a library?_ Instantly the young boy imagines that same woman in a library. He feels hurt by the glittering image of a tall dark-haired beauty, with full lips and deep-set eyes that any artist would love to draw. Another strange emotion is building up inside him besides jealousy and envy; it is admiration.

It is a lie to say that that woman is not attractive. However, Shinobu is strangely attracted to her in a different way, which makes him feel odd inside. He loves Miyagi, no one else, ever. But this feeling that is starting to develop in his heart feels like a crush.

A blush explodes on his face. _No, he doesn't have a crush, _he tells himself, or tries to convince himself. _T-that woman looks like Miyagi_, he insists to himself, honestly convinced that's the main reason he is feeling this way.

* * *

Miyagi finishes wrapping up his first class, satisfied that the class did not seem to mind a female Miyagi professor. He didn't tell anyone about his weird situation, but they didn't ask either. It's funny how they pay for the tuition but don't doubt who is teaching then. He is tempted to tell them he's not a real professor, as a joke of course, just to see how they react. However, being considerate of their already hectic schedules and assignments, he decides to let them leave undisturbed by his sardonic humor.

While he erases his notes on the whiteboard, he realizes he still the same height. It fascinated him that he was the same in an essence; same arm length, height, and of course as he observed before, same hair/eye color. His weight probably wasn't the same, he thinks as he glances at his thin hands and arms. He started noticing his fingernails, which were long and appeared elegant. He vaguely remembered Risako's, his ex-wife, nails, which always were short and she had to get them done at a salon. Miyagi feels a little impressed how he had naturally healthy nails. It makes him feel odd how he is suddenly, and shallowly, competing against his own ex-wife whenever he examines himself.

Before he can go into much deeper thoughts, Kamijou comes into his lecture room with material for the next class.

"Ah, just in time," Miyagi calls out to him, "I actually am thinking of taking today off now."

"HA?" Kamijou shoots, almost dropping his files, but most certainly dropping his jaw.

"I have been thinking about Shinobu the whole time I was teaching. I think I'm ready to tell him about my… condition," he explains, kind of getting used to his womanly high voice.

Looking away, Kamijou says, "Fine, go, but remember, don't give up!" As he says this, he makes a fist, implying to Miyagi to fight for his love.

"Kamijou!" Miyagi hurries over to his faithful assistant, attacking him with his hugs again. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Y-yeah, yeah, now stop bothering me!" Kamijou pushes him away.

"Yes, sir!" Miyagi salutes him with his slender arm jokingly and prepares himself to leave.

"And one more thing," Kamijou stops him in his track, ", tell me if that guy laughs too."

"Ha, ha," Miyagi waves him away, ignoring that amused Kamijou. He hopes Shinobu doesn't laugh. But, at the same time he also hopes Shinobu doesn't cry or reject him either…

* * *

Miyagi is standing in front of Shinobu's school, having already parked his car nearby. Shuffling through his pencil skirt, which is still tight despite being worn out by all the walking he's done, he walks into the prestigious school building. He quickly finds the school's office, swinging his hips as he walks, and tells them to call Shinobu for him, that Miyagi (or _Megumi_, as he told the office lady) will take him home today. The stiff office lady stared up at the tall woman who calls herself Megumi and looks down at Shinobu's contact list.

"I am sorry, you cannot take him home," she informs Miyagi, henceforth Megumi.

"But his father asked me to," Megumi whines, looking innocent with her beautiful dark brown eyes shining at her.

"His father asked you?" The woman looks up now with surprise.

"Yes, the Dean of the college I teach at," she adds, hoping the relation will bump her reputation to the stranger in front of her.

"Oh, then I'll tell his teacher," she says approvingly, while dialing the teacher's class phone number.

Megumi patiently waits as the call is made. She stretches oddly, the lady notices. Megumi pops her neck muscles by turning it side to side, slanting it boldly. She also bends her knees backwards, swinging her legs to stretch her spidery-long legs. _How can she easily do that wearing a skirt that tight? And does she know how strange it looks for an old woman to do that?_ The lady, after finishing the call, gazes at Megumi with apprehension who was now popping her fingers and knuckles like a gangster. _Was this woman a fighter or a coach? What does she teach at that college? _

Megumi was completely oblivious to the office lady's worried looks at her and eagerly looked around the huge atrium. She knows that the Dean's son, Shinobu, goes to the most prestigious and rich high school around this city. While waiting, she still resumes her 'manly' exercises which she did whenever she felt her bones and muscles tired. She knew her awfully tight skirt was being bent out of shape, but she hardly cares. All she (still actually Miyagi, by the way) cares about is Shinobu, who at that magical moment appears in the right-wing hallway.

Megumi gulps. It's time.


	4. Moment of truth

_Shinobu is sighing in his next class too_, Miki observes. He wants to take his friend out of this boring classroom and take him to a karaoke place with some girls. Intently staring at his friend, he eventually gets Shinobu to stare back, with his usually bright eyes dulled to light gray, dark shadows underneath his eyes. Miki is now getting angry. _Who the hell made Shinobu so depressed? _Whoever that woman is, he is going to get revenge. _Or at least tell her off._ He has never seen Shinobu this depressed since the time he almost went back to Australia…

Dots start to connect in Miki's head. _This same girlfriend made Shinobu upset this badly twice?! _Miki was somewhat disturbed by this, but not enough to obsess anymore. He realizes slowly that Shinobu must really love her to be sad to this degree. If she is that important to Shinobu, he'll somehow make up with her. If not, then that's when Miki will cheer his friend up. He smiles at himself for being this caring, suddenly thinking about himself.

* * *

While his friend is thinking this, Shinobu stares into space, just tired of all the arguments in his head, which is swirling with gloomy thoughts on one side, super depressing thoughts on the other side, and in a small corner he is thinking about that woman and how beautiful she is. He sighs again, and he feels his friend staring at him. Shinobu assumes Miki is just bored, so he ignores his concerning stares. He's too depressed to amuse a friend today.

Just then his teacher calls him up and discreetly informs him that someone is here to pick him up. Shinobu is confused when the teacher says the person picking him up is a woman. _Was it Risako or his mother? _Pleased with leaving early, he bolts out of the classroom grabbing his bag in haste. The steps flew in front of him as he hurries down to the main office, his shoes squeaking at his speed. However, to his surprise he sees the woman from this morning doing weird yoga in front of the office. Horror-stricken, he freezes at the right-wing hallway. _Why was she here? How did she know about Shinobu's school? Did Miyagi tell her to come here to break the news?_

Tears didn't just well up, they froze there with fear and dread. His worst nightmare is about to come true. Shinobu swiftly turns around and starts to run away. He is not ready to face that woman yet. In fact, for him it wouldn't make a difference if they _never_ met. Shinobu doesn't want to see Miyagi's next girlfriend.

* * *

Megumi (Miyagi) sees the terrified expression on her Shinobu-chin's face. Her heart feels a stab of pain and immediately she leans forward to follow him. She runs after Shinobu regardless of her tight skirt and eventually reaches him. Shinobu is sobbing in a corner of the stairwell they have reached, his hands on his face, trying to hide his hot tears pouring out of his gray eyes. Megumi's heart falls as she sees this pained expression. _What happened to Shinobu? Was he bullied? And why was he running away from her?_

"Shinobu, why are you crying?" She dares to ask, without thinking to introduce herself to this blonde boy.

Shinobu looks up with a nasty glare. Megumi is surprised and slightly confused.

"You know, you evil monster! You know why I'm crying!" The young blonde blames her, spitting those words with as much venom his body has.

_A monster? Evil? Shinobu-chin doesn't know me yet… so why…?_ Megumi is lost for words and lost in general. _Where was Shinobu getting these false signs?_

"Shinobu-chin…" Megumi whispers as she comes closer to Shinobu. He looks up at her when she says this and his glare just worsens.

"He told you my nickname?!" He slaps away Megumi's hands harshly, which were about to envelope him into a hug.

"He? Who?" Megumi asks, completely confused now.

"Miyagi! Who else?! Just leave me alone!"

"Wait, Shinobu-chin, I am Miyagi!" Miyagi finally confesses. His Shinobu is already crying, so there is no need to prolong his tears.

"HA?" The blonde exclaims.

"I said, I'm Miyagi," He tells him, simultaneously trying to hug him again.

"Stop, you're definitely NOT Miyagi!" Shinobu shouts, which echoes in the stairway.

They both look at each other and the blonde boy sternly walks away again, embarrassed how loud he shouted. Miyagi swiftly follows after him and in fact ends up leading him outside of school, thanks to his long legs. He grabs the unwilling Shinobu's arms and hugs him before the young boy can resist.

"I'm Miyagi, your lover, your 'destined' lover," he whispers right into Shinobu-chin's ears, making sure to emphasize of the word that makes Shinobu happy.

"I don't believe you, you're clearly the woman from this morning… y-you and Miyagi probably slept together." Shinobu stops resisting altogether and just gives up, moping.

"What? But I am Miyagi! And I don't know why I'm a woman now either! Honestly, Shinobu-chin, I'm Miyagi, believe me!" He pleads earnestly.

Of course the blonde is still confused and refuses to believe the woman in front of him.

* * *

Shinobu stares up at the sexy dark-haired beauty and annoyed that she keeps calling herself Miyagi, even though her voice is so high-pitched and she clearly is a woman! It bothers him the audacity she has to continue the lie. Also, he is currently still in her warm slim arms and he is too tired to break free. His spirit has been crushed since this morning, so the little fight he did have has died by now. He doesn't care what this crazy woman says or does; she is still the woman Miyagi cheated with.

"Did Miyagi tell you to do this crazy act?" Shinobu asks now, curious of why this woman is so intent on lying like this.

"No! I **_am_** Miyagi! I just happened to turn into a woman this morning, god knows why…" he trails off, angry at fate and everything else.

Shinobu just stares at the old woman, as if she's really crazy.

"Damn, I really didn't want to do this, but I'll start saying secrets of yours, just to prove myself," the woman warns him, her voice sort of threatening.

The woman releases him and starts to pace in front of him, as if searching for what dirty little secret she should reveal. Shinobu looks exasperated and is again thinking about her persistent behavior.

"Ah!" the woman exclaims, as if reaching an idea. "You sleep with your bed sheets full on your body, completely tucked in!"

Shinobu isn't impressed.

"Most people do that, you could just be guessing," he retorts.

"You like pandas!" She shouts instantly.

"Lots of teenagers like pandas," Shinobu defends again, with a scowl this time. _She's getting really annoying._

"You snore after sex and only after sex," she now reveals, smirking as if that's her trump card.

"Y-you c-could be bs-ing this too," he remarks, blushing at her comment.

The women stops and wonders closely this time. Shinobu leans back against the school's wall. They were on the side exit of the school, where students rarely go. _At least no one will hear them shout_, Shinobu thinks.

"Shinobu-chin, you confessed to me in a café and I rescued from muggers on a random street. But you had seen me before that, in the library, and you fell in love when I saved you. Um… I took you to my sensei's grave to prove that I actually forgot her death anniversary for the first time just because of you… and then we had sex for the first time there and on the way home you laid in the back of the car because it hurt… you always pester me with your cute ways, attacking me like a little terrorist, and I love you!"

By the time Miyagi finishes this, he is actually moved by his own words. _What he just said was their whole love story, basically,_ Miyagi analyzes. He collapses on the conveniently placed bench near a tree and sits like 'he' would usually sit, but he finds it awkward when his skirt refuses to let him relax. He hasn't turned to face Shinobu yet, in fear that the little stubborn boy would still refuse to believe him.

However, the boy is awestruck and he starts crying again.

"Ah, what a manly way to cry, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi says with a chuckle.

"M-M-Miyagi?" Shinobu finally says.

"Yeah?" he looks up with a smile, satisfied.

"No, d-did Miyagi t-t-tell y-you all t-this?" The blonde stutters while crying.

Something snaps in Miyagi's head and Shinobu has no clue why the woman abruptly stands up and walks towards him.

* * *

Strong hands aggressively clutch Shinobu's bony arms and the woman's tender lips press powerfully against his lips. Shinobu's mind goes blank with pleasure, not surprise, whereas his body still resists. But even that resistance dies away as the woman's hot tongue makes her way into Shinobu's mouth. She shoves the blonde to the wall and seizes his head, tilting it closer to herself. Her greedy tongue circles his tongue in his wet mouth, which wants to gasp for air, while her slender fingers slide down his pants.

Shinobu's eyes widen as the woman manages to find his weakness. She hungrily inserts three fingers into him and finally breaks the kiss while sloping down into his neck to nibble there. She lithely moves her fingers in him as if she's already been there, already used to pleasing this young blonde. Shinobu releases a soft cry, feeling excited just from that artistically played move. _This woman knows him like a book, knowing exactly what he wants._

After sucking enough on his neck, she quickly pulls his shirt with her free hand and bites his pink nipple, knowing that the right one is more sensitive.

"Ah!" Shinobu cries louder, lustfully, panting now.

This provokes the woman to do much more than she planned…

* * *

Now on the grass, the woman dominates the young boy and has no mercy in her eyes as she begins to devour him. She looks slightly displeased as she only keeps putting fingers in the poor moaning boy, who is waiting to burst.

However, nonetheless, she continues, and fast.

* * *

Shinobu gets knocked down by this woman and realizes something a little too late. Miyagi is the only person he's ever had sex with, yet this woman is handling him the same way he does. And what he realizes is (finally), is that this woman _is _Miyagi!

But what bothers him is that Miyagi can't enter him… and as he dazedly glances up at the hot beauty on top of him, who does resemble Miyagi, and he sees that Miyagi has noticed that too and is shuffling to please Shinobu in other ways. To ameliorate the problem, Shinobu, the fiery uke, pushes Miyagi and turns him over so that Shinobu is on top.

"Miyagi, it's your turn to be pleased," says the blonde with a weak smile, not fully confident, but definitely willing.


	5. Complications

"Wait, you believe me now?" The woman purrs, incredibly happy.

"Yeah…" the young man trails off as he removes the woman's pink shirt. He gasps a little when he sees a red lace bra underneath.

"M-Miyagi, w-w-wh-where did y-you g-get t-t-t-this?" Shinobu blushes a deep red, just the color of the bra.

"Ah, I made Kamijou buy it for me this morning…" Miyagi awkwardly looks away as he says this, embarrassed about wearing a bra.

"**_That_** man!" Shinobu shouts.

At once, he retreats and pulls Miyagi's blouse back down. He moves away and gets up, refusing to look Miyagi in the eye, whom, by this time, was confused at the dramatic withdrawal. At the same time relief rushes in him, because he remembers he is on his _period_. That itself is the most awkward thought for Miyagi.

"Shinobu-chin, I needed clothes, so I asked him in desperation. You were in school… and I didn't want to show you my female self yet," he explains, hoping this might alleviate his lover's mood.

Shinobu's eyes let out a glare and instantly retrieved it, trying to hide his distaste in Miyagi's words.

"Why wouldn't you want to show yourself to me?" He asked furiously, while putting his clothes back on. Miyagi, watching Shinobu, starts doing the same.

"Because I was… afraid of your reaction," he replies weakly, buttoning his blouse as he does.

"Well, you clearly were comfortable with telling _that _man first," Shinobu grumbles.

"Because he doesn't _care_! In fact, he laughed at me," the older woman points out.

"Miyagi, you don't see the point here," the blonde says and walks away. He then mutters, "Where's the car?"

Miyagi smiles, glad that Shinobu doesn't entirely hate him.

They walk to the car, Miyagi leading the way. The conversation they just had slowly dies away as they open the car doors and buckle themselves in, no chance to continue that previous argument. Miyagi drives normally without talking, letting the dark silence surround them. Things are left unsaid, matters left untouched, and the whole subject seemed to have mines around it. No one dares to near it, or quite exactly know how to introduce the topic. And that's how they eventually arrived at their apartment; in utter silence, the horrible unbreakably ice.

* * *

Shinobu is actually angry at Miyagi for telling _that_ man, Kamijou, before telling him. In his eyes, regardless of the situation, his lover should _promptly_ report to _him_ first. As Miyagi is driving, Shinobu contemplates why he Miyagi found it harder to tell him than telling Kamijou. _Is it that he trusted Kamijou more? Or that he knew for sure Kamijou wouldn't mind, but Shinobu would?_ Shinobu hates Kamijou, not only because he is Miyagi's assistant professor and always by his side at work, but because Kamijou is gay too. No matter how many times Miyagi convinces Shinobu that Kamijou has a boyfriend already, he can never get over his jealousy that takes over him at times like this.

Also, whenever Shinobu visits Miyagi randomly, he either sees them two close together in awkward positions, like a hug or Miyagi cornering Kamijou, and it upsets him so much to see that. Although, of course, his lover somehow makes up for that and pleases him to the point he forgets about it, but again it resurfaces. _The problem_, Shinobu believes_, lies in Kamijou_.

* * *

When they enter their shared apartment, Shinobu walks to his room and shuts the door, ignoring Miyagi, who just stares at the fast figure. _Does Shinobu-chin hate me now? At least it's not because I'm a female…_ Miyagi sits on the sofa and looks at the clock – 10:45am; the day still was not over. He sighs and walks over to Shinobu's room, intent on making up with him. He knocks softly and waits for a reply.

"I'm doing my homework, old man," the young boy says out of habit.

"Shinobu-chin, you were only in 3rd period, weren't you?" Miyagi smiles.

A loud crash is heard from the room as Shinobu scatters things in embarrassment. Two minutes later, the door opens and Miyagi sees a blushing blonde boy.

"I'm done with the homework," he lies.

"Ah, well, that's good, want to go out to eat?" Miyagi suggests lightly, not knowing what it will do to Shinobu.

Instantly, the young blonde's eyes sparkle as they meet Miyagi's brown eyes. He fervently nods and they go out to the car again, with a slightly better mood now. Once again Miyagi cunningly makes Shinobu forget about Kamijou, the 'root' of Shinobu's unnecessary worries.

* * *

Soon they both arrive at a surprisingly fancy Western themed restaurant. Shinobu feels awkward going in there with his school uniform on, which Miyagi completely overlooks. Miyagi, on the other hand, looks like a mature woman who probably goes to this restaurant a lot. When they both sit in a booth away from everyone else, even though the restaurant wasn't full, a waiter appears in front of them.

"What would you like, ma'am," he asks Miyagi. For ten long seconds Miyagi doesn't reply, even though the waiter is plainly waiting for Miyagi to take the menu from his hands.

"Oh, me?" He finally looks at the waiter, surprised.

"Yes, ma'am," the waiter tries to keep his smile.

"Ah, okay," Miyagi finally takes the menu. The waiter ignores Shinobu, probably because of his uniform, or because he looks young.

Miyagi hands over his own menu tenderly to Shinobu, smiling. His heart skips a beat as Miyagi's slim fingers brush against his as he takes the menu. Small things make him happy, as long as Miyagi is near him. The waiter looks a little shocked at how the woman is letting the child order. _Is the mom giving her son a birthday meal or something? _

After Shinobu orders, the waiter takes the menu away and swiftly walks to the kitchen, still wondering about the mother and son (_or maybe older sister and brother?_). Shinobu fiddles with his silverware on the red velvet table cloth. He goes to these restaurants with his family now and then, but he's never been here with Miyagi. In fact, he doubts Miyagi ever would have taken Shinobu to a place like this if he was still a male.

Miyagi notices Shinobu's awkward gestures and starts talking.

"You're going to graduate soon, so I thought we should celebrate together," he says in his squeaky voice.

"You remembered?" Shinobu tries very hard to hide his smile and fails.

"Of course, I remember!" His lover indignantly replies. A couple of people stare at him because his squeaky voice went up three levels of squeakiness, to a pure shrill.

"Ahem, sorry," he apologizes to anyone still staring.

Shinobu giggles at this amused how Miyagi's voice is nothing like before.

"Hey, don't laugh. If one day you randomly turn into a female, I'm definitely laughing at you," Miyagi jokes.

"Well, then you'll seriously look like an oya-ji (old man) who hires young prostitutes," Shinobu comments heartlessly.

"At least I won't look like a cougar, then," the woman replies bitterly, yet with a laugh.

Most of the mean comments they throw at each other are like small darts – fun to throw, harmless when hit on the board, and a score game. So far they're both equal on the score board. Before any more playful darts are thrown, the waiter comes again with food.

When they eat, no darts are thrown anymore; instead, they eat peacefully in harmony, talking normally of they should've been talking about if this whole gender change hadn't happened- in truth, nothing has changed. _They were still in love_, or at least Miyagi thinks, or hopes. He wishes, while they converse, that everything will stay the same as before – gender shouldn't matter. So far everything is going smoothly, but Miyagi knows from experience that just when things are peaceful, a storm arrives afterwards. He negatively assumes this is the calm before a storm.

* * *

As Miyagi thinks this, Shinobu is honestly just talking normally. His thoughts are normal, contrasted to Miyagi's. His strange attraction to the female Miyagi is taking over the conversation. He adds sly compliments along the course of the topic, sometimes flattering his lover about his cute hairstyle, sometimes mentioning his naturally beautiful red lips. To Shinobu's surprise Miyagi is not taking note of any of his attempts to compliment his lover. This makes the young blonde upset.

"Miyagi, you do know you're actually _sexier_ being a female?" Shinobu now says to his lover across the table, leaning forward to whisper the last few words.

"Really?" Miyagi frowns, with his 'naturally beautiful' red lips curving downwards.

Again, Shinobu is disappointed in his reaction. Is Miyagi not taking the hundred thousand hints Shinobu is practically flinging at him? Miyagi is never this thick to get to. Wonder if it's the female hormones that are making him so sensitive or weird.

"Yes, you are," Shinobu replies, now embarrassed of himself, hating himself for even mentioning this stuff if Miyagi isn't going to take a hint.

"I wonder if Shinobu-chin would be cute or sexy being a girl," Miyagi smirks, imagining the young blonde with a skirt on.

"Ah, don't imagine that kind of stuff!" The boy scowls.

"Then don't call me sexy," Miyagi says flatly, now finished with his food. The waiter promptly comes toward them with the bill, seeing as they are both done with their meals. After paying, Miyagi stands up and sternly walks away, with Shinobu trailing behind him slowly compared to his lover's long legs. _Long gorgeous legs_, but Shinobu ignores that thought.

* * *

When they both arrive to their apartment again, it is only 11:35am, still morning, and Miyagi sighs. He is still a female, and a miserable one at that. Without telling Shinobu, he goes to his bathroom and changes his tampon. _Urgh_, he shudders, _why did this have to happen to me?_ He pays no attention to the bloody toilet, which grosses him out, and flushes it immediately. He washes his hands rigorously afterwards, disgusted once again. Miyagi can jerk himself off, he can have sex with Shinobu, but he cannot put a damn tampon in his 'vagina'. He sighs as he leaves the bathroom.

As Miyagi comes back to the living room, he remembers what Shinobu said at the restaurant, his comment about him being sexy as a female. This remark upsets Miyagi because Shinobu admits that his lover is sexier as a female. _Does that mean he didn't like Miyagi as much before? Or is Shinobu-chin finally realizing that he actually likes girls?_ Miyagi inwardly gasps and his heart stops for a few seconds_. What if Shinobu does realize he wants to date a girl, with red lips, a curvy soft body, and a slim figure!? What if his young lover wants to be on top?! What if he got tired of being an uke!?_

* * *

Before Shinobu even says a word to Miyagi, his lover is already at maximum depression mode. Seeing this, the young blonde attempts to lighten the mood, but since he himself is upset with Miyagi, the small talk goes nowhere. Immediately he thinks, _actions speak louder than words. _

He sits next to Miyagi on the three seat sofa, trying to shake off his embarrassment. _He is going through with his actions, whether he is flustered or not_, Shinobu vows to himself.

And so, with pursed lips, he surprises Miyagi with a soft kiss. His lover, astonished, is surprisingly not pleased and tries to back away, but Shinobu corners him and grabs his slim wrists. Shinobu is definitely going to top Miyagi today. He passionately topples over his lover and kisses Miyagi fiercely, pushing his tongue in.

* * *

Miyagi is now on the bottom, being ravished and eaten up by his young lover. All his negative thoughts disappear. In fact, he's blind with pleasure as he starts kissing Shinobu too. However, he seriously pushes his lover.

"Why?" Shinobu cries, some tears following. This rejection just made the blonde sadder.

"Because I'm on my freakin' period!" Miyagi yells, putting his hands over his face, embarrassed.

Shinobu stares at Miyagi for a moment and bursts into laughter. He accidentally falls over on the ground and continues laughing. Miyagi just frowns, too embarrassed to shut his lover up.


	6. Adjusting

Shinobu is still laughing as Miyagi sits up on the sofa_. At least Miyagi doesn't hate me_, he thinks. But a period? The young blonde finally stops laughing, slowly, and peers up at his lover, who looks like he would attack Shinobu any time.

"So, pad or tampon?" Shinobu manages to ask.

Miyagi throws a cushion at him.

* * *

The rest of the day goes normal, as Miyagi drops Shinobu back to school and he goes to college himself, remembering that poor Kamijou is working in his place. When he meets his assistant professor, he is met with a hateful gaze just for all the work Kamijou had to do. Again, none of the students seem to ask Miyagi why he is a female and they just listen to his lecture seriously. During one break, he tries to make up for what he owes to Kamijou.

"Kamijou, you should take a week off," he suggests, hoping this will be enough of a reward for his coworker.

"Ha?!" The young man looks shocked.

"I said you should take a week off from work – any week," Miyagi smiles this time.

Kamijou looks slightly annoyed at this kind gesture.

"And who are you to decide I get a week off? Doesn't the Dean handle matters like this?" he asks, incredulous.

"The Dean and I can talk, so don't worry," Miyagi calmly replies while getting his books ready for the next class.

"Really?"

"Kamijou, ask one more time and I'm taking it back," the older woman says, trying to make her voice deep.

"Oi, don't you dare take it back! After all I did for you this morning," he makes a face, which is a mix of happiness and smugness, with a twinge of annoyance. He is probably thinking of his week off with his tall boyfriend.

"Yes, yes," Miyagi says as he leaves for his next class. That takes the debt off his shoulders. _Now he has to face the Dean_, he gulps.

* * *

The Dean, as explained before, is the father of Shinobu and Risako, Miyagi's ex-wife. It always makes Miyagi feel guilty whenever he talks to the Dean. Especially when the Dean asks him how Shinobu is, to which Miyagi falters inwardly. Should he answer honestly that he finds delight in having sex with his teenage son who is about to graduate from high school? Obviously not, but the truth is still there, in his heart, beating loudly and anxiously in front of the Dean whenever they meet. As he enters the Dean's office, he quickly switches into serious mode.

"Good evening, sir," Miyagi greets the gray-haired old man sitting in his grand chair.

"Ah, good evening. And who are you?" the Dean inquires, looking at the tall woman in front of him. She looks like Miyagi's twin sister.

"I am Megumi," Miyagi sticks with this lie for a day (or week… _god hope not a week). _"Did Kamijou tell you of Miyagi's circumstances?" Before Miyagi starts lying, it's best he knows how much did Kamijou reveal to the Dean.

"Yes, indeed, that Miyagi is too sick to even get up out of bed and that you, Miyagi's sister, have taken over for the day. I do not approve of how Miyagi thought to replace a professor of his abilities without telling me first, that is unacceptable at this college, I hope you understand," the Dean reprimands the dark beauty in front of him.

"Yes, sir, but the situa-," Miyagi starts, but is interrupted by the Dean.

"Regardless of any dire situation, Miyagi should have let me know first and I would've provided an excellent substitute professor," the Dean glowers.

"Yes, sir," the woman manages to choke, feeling guiltier by the second.

"Please inform Miyagi that he is suspended for 5 days because of his inappropriate decision of letting you replace him. I am sorry to say that you are not qualified to just teach impromptu, without telling me or anyone else. Of course he will receive an official letter of suspension, but I'd like you to pass on the message," the Dean explains, his voice darker than usual, more threatening. _Does the Dean speak like this to everyone?_ _Or was he especially nice towards Miyagi because he married Risako? _

Miyagi merely nods and is sent away.

He has never seen the Dean this serious except when he apologized in his daughter's place for the affair she had during their marriage. He knew the Dean was nice to Miyagi because he felt bad for what his daughter did, but he never knew this strict side of his. Miyagi worries if he ever turns back to a male; if he doesn't then all his hard work will fail and he won't be a professor here again. He dare not ask about Kamijou's week off at this moment, and just texts his coworker that he'll give him a week off when he turns into a male again (_if he does…_). This apprehension doesn't seem as bad as Shinobu's problems, so Miyagi dismisses it as soon as he gets home.

* * *

After arriving from school, Shinobu makes cabbage soup with meat in it. He rarely adds meat, so it's a challenge as he combines carrots, lots of cabbage, and mushroom into a pot and hopes it all melts together. At the same time, on another stove, he is frying steak and flips it occasionally. A text comes on his phone, so he briefly moves back from the heat of the oily meat and the bubbling soup.

'Yo, Shino-buuuu, what's up? R u fine now?' – Miki

Shinobu smiles weakly as he realizes his friend is that concerned. He starts texting with his skinny fingers and easily gets distracted into writing a long reply.

While he is still texting, his beef steak starts to burn on the sides, slowly at first, but as the oil gets hotter, a small fire starts. Shinobu is completely oblivious as a small smoke rises first over the fire. Soon, the smoke starts to rise up to the smoke detector. And abruptly, the kitchen is soaked in water as the sprinklers go off only in the kitchen. Shinobu didn't realize Miyagi's apartment had the sprinkler system. The meat sizzles as the water instantly cools it. Shinobu shuffles to save the meat and soup from the water, simultaneously dropping his phone with his message sent, but fails miserably as the water doesn't stop.

_There goes dinner_, he thinks as he watches the water finally stop after three unbearably long minutes. _And my phone_, Shinobu grabs his dead phone. At least he sent his message.

* * *

Miyagi walks into their apartment and smells burnt steak. Cautiously he makes his way into the kitchen, leaving his shoes and stuff near the door, and finds a wet kitchen with Shinobu nowhere in sight. Just as he is about to go to Shinobu's room, he hears a soft sob. Shinobu's sob. Miyagi walks behind the stove to see the young blonde weeping slightly with hands over his teary face. As the woman leans down, she grabs Shinobu's small hands into hers and makes her lover look at her.

"What happened?" Miyagi asks in a whisper.

"I-I'm sorry," Shinobu cries and struggles to retrieve his hands from Miyagi.

Miyagi uses his dark eyes to pierce into Shinobu's grey eyes – wanting to transmit a message with his eyes. _Telling Shinobu that it's already, that Miyagi doesn't care about his kitchen at all, and that he will always love Shinobu._

Of course the message doesn't get through and instead Miyagi plants a kiss on his lover's forehead, trusting the gesture to do the job. Surprisingly, it does, and Shinobu finally looks up.

"Now, let's get away from this kitchen and go out to eat, shall we?"

"Sure," Shinobu croaks, his throat throbbing from the previous smoke. He didn't notice how dehydrated he is.

Miyagi, sensing this, takes a glass and fills it with water and hands it to Shinobu.

"I could get that myself!" Shinobu looks indignantly at the glass which is handed to him.

"Sure…" Miyagi walks away from the normal Shinobu, making sure not to hurt his sensitive pride again.

* * *

After Shinobu changes into dry clothes, both of them go to the same restaurant from this morning. The waiter happens to be the same, and he is convinced they are brother and sister so he starts off with an assumed comment.

"Are you two siblings ready to order?" he says as he goes to their table.

Both Miyagi and Shinobu glare at the poor man and he leaves awkwardly, going to someone else's table. That same waiter never came to their table again.

"Man, we don't even look alike!" Shinobu starts first, angry that anyone can even assume such a thing.

"But I am close to Risako's age, Shinobu-chin," he tries to soothe his lover's temper.

"Yeah, but you look nothing like her! You are prettier –," He stops at that, afraid to go on with words that apparently annoy Miyagi.

The silence fills in the gap for a long while, even as they eat their food. Miyagi starts to brood over the fact Shinobu likes his female self and starts attracting his negative thoughts. Shinobu, on the other hand, thinks what else he can talk about, but he already told Miyagi the good stuff this morning, so the silence prevailed.

* * *

When they come back home somewhere at 8pm, Miyagi starts cleaning up the horror that he calls 'kitchen'. He stares oddly at the burnt meat pieces in a pool of water. Even weirder was the cabbage soup, which now is half full of water, smells like trash and cat fur. The soup clearly overflowed, so he had to mop the already wet floor and then the counters. Lastly he threw the horrible food and washed the residue off the dishes. This was Miyagi's heavy work for the night, two whole hours spent on cleaning and moping in his pencil skirt, sweating bullets from the activity.

* * *

Shinobu sees this scene in a different and sensual light. As Miyagi smells the awful food, the young blonde notices his lover making a face. Intrigued by the image, he continues watching for merely a few seconds. However, as Miyagi bends down to pick up the cleaning spray bottle his blouse exposes two heavy breasts and a seductive 'V'. Shinobu instantly blushes, surprised at how he can't take his eyes off Miyagi right now. He feels awkward, yet he doesn't want to look away just yet. He seats himself on the sofa's arm and quietly observes Miyagi.

Miyagi sprays the whole counter and leaves the spray to do its magic, while getting a mop and bucket from the closet in the kitchen. Shinobu waits as Miyagi collects water in the bucket and adds liquid soap. Miyagi starts mopping and Shinobu is transfixed at how dirty his mind surprisingly is. Long legs stretch out and slender arms hold the mop with fervent as Miyagi painstakingly cleans the weird mess in front of his dark eyes. Sometimes he bends to reveal his erotic chest, sometimes his sweat from his neck rolls down in between his chest. And sometimes, Shinobu notices closely, Miyagi licks his lip and sighs in such a sexy way that Shinobu is almost tempted to jerk off at the sight.

In fact, during this time, he immediately stands up, shocked at his erection, and walks swiftly to his bedroom. He dares not come back to witness the sexy Miyagi cleaning. Shinobu takes a very cold shower and goes to sleep, trying extremely hard not to think about his lover.

* * *

When Miyagi finally goes to sleep, he prays with all his heart he turns back to being a male again. He wishes to anyone who is willing to listen to him; he doesn't care who, he just wants to be able to hold his Shinobu again and not compare himself to his ex-wife. _Also, he wishes he never has to use a tampon ever again._


	7. Chance meeting

As Miyagi wakes next morning, he glares at his long girly finger nails and slim hands – clearly his wish didn't come true. However, when he went to his bathroom, he wasn't on his period anymore! _At least one wish came true_, he thinks bitterly, yet grateful. No more tampons! He does a mini-banzai, until he notices he still has to shave his armpit hair. After showering and dressing (in the same clothes as before), he takes his wallet and plans to go shopping today, since he doesn't have work until he's a male again. _Unless he never changes then he'll have to change careers. _To this he smiles, surprised how he isn't completely pessimistic anymore.

When he comes into the living room, he has to remind himself that Shinobu still goes to school. He knows Shinobu-chin probably isn't doing any work at school, since graduation is a few days away. Miyagi admires how Shinobu still goes to school on time and everything. If it were him, he'd be skipping the last days to have fun somewhere. But of course, Shinobu is different; he is stubbornly cute.

After a cup of hot coffee, Miyagi sets up to buy new clothes – new _women's_ clothes.

* * *

Shinobu leaves for school at his usual time and meets Miki by the school gate, who also arrives at this time to meet him. Having brought his dead cell phone, he shows it to his friend.

"This!" he points at his phone, "- is your fault!"

"What?"

"My phone died because of you," Shinobu blames him, not bothering to explain anything.

Miki looks confused. "Um… how?"

"How? Well, I was cooking and you texted me, so while I was texting you my food burnt, so take responsibility for my dead phone!" he yells, scowling as Miki starts walking into the school.

"How did your phone die if your food got burnt?" Miki tilts his head as he asks this time, trying to think from Shinobu's perspective. His friend was always leaving out big details so it was hard to pinpoint the cause.

"Because the sprinklers went off and my phone got soaked!" Shinobu attempts to act out how sprinklers work and fails. In the end he just points at his phone once again. "That's how it's your fault." Somehow he feels this is a perfect argument.

"Ah, so _I _owe _you_ a phone because _your_ food, that _you_ were cooking, got burnt while _you_ were texting and _I_ was off somewhere in my house, away from _your_ phone and you?" Miki sarcastically asks, hoping Shinobu would catch on.

The blonde boy flushes immediately at his friend's words and looks away, mortified.

"It's still your fault," he mumbles.

"Yes, yes, it's my fault. How about we skip class today and buy a new cell phone for you?" Miki suggests. When he sees Shinobu's shock, he adds, "Plus, we don't really have classes anymore, if you think about it. We just sit and listen to lectures about college and stuff."

Shinobu nods in agreement. _The lectures are awfully boring and hanging out with a friend is definitely the better option._

"But we just walked into school!" Shinobu shouts worriedly.

"Yeah, and we can always walk out," Miki smiles, leading his friend back to the main doors.

Shinobu laughs devilishly as he passes the main doors. He hasn't skipped class much. In fact, he has never skipped class – he usually had good excuses like being sick or getting picked up early. Miki, on the other hand, has skipped many times, but somehow kept his straight A's. As he keeps looking at Miki, his friend greets him back with his bright blue eyes, which somehow glisten as he smiles.

"Ah, we'll have to change our uniforms," Miki notices, his smile dissolving.

"Oh yeah… whose house is closer?" Shinobu asks sneakily. He knows the answer- Miki lives almost next to their prestigious school.

"Damn it, Shin-chan, don't always pick on my house!" Miki uses Shinobu's old childhood nickname. They used to always go over to Miki's house, rarely Shinobu's.

"But it's closer."

"Fine, we'll go to my house," Miki relents, sighing.

They go to Miki's 'house', which is a three story mansion, with four garage doors, and a massive swimming pool in the back; No less from a CEO's kid. Anyone would gawk at this house, but the houses around his are about the same. Plus Shinobu's own house isn't any different (his house just didn't have a swimming pool, but a Jacuzzi). The young boys go inside just to change their clothes, but eventually get a little distracted with CDs and games.

* * *

Miyagi, on the other hand, is now currently wishing he'd just asked Kamijou again for clothes. He is tired of picking shirts or pants and then finds out that they don't suit him. He seriously doesn't know his 'female' style yet and clearly his normal style just doesn't cut it. _Where did Kamijou even buy those clothes?! And his fashion sense! Where the hell do you develop that keen sense?_ Miyagi leans over a rack of clothes, depressed at the headache in front of him.

He is just searching for a good shirt and he's spent at least an hour, which is just ridiculous. As he shuffles once more through the same rack, his slim fingers hit someone else's. Miyagi apologizes hurriedly and continues to search; scanning the shirts at fast speed, but the woman stops him.

"Miyagi?" the woman asks questioningly.

Shocked, Miyagi looks up to see Risako; her long brown hair that softly curls at the ends, her height about Shinobu's, and her big eyes staring directly at him. How does she recognize him?!

"Ahhahha- I'm not Miyagi, you are mistaking me for my brother, ahahaha," Miyagi nervously lies, laughing in a fake high-pitched voice, even though his new voice is already squeaky.

"Oh, he never told me about you! In fact, you weren't at the wedding…," Risako closely observes.

_Damn it. Of course my sister would be at my wedding, if I had one._

"I couldn't make it, I was in…," Miyagi desperately searches for a place and sees a NYC shirt, "New York! I was in New York for my job." _Phew, that was close_.

Again, Risako scrutinizes Miyagi and appears to doubt everything that comes out of his mouth.

"What job? And what's your name?" She dares ask, still eyeing Miyagi strangely.

"My name is Megumi, and I'm guessing you are Risako, or so I saw in the wedding pictures," Miyagi lies. He still hasn't revealed his job yet, since he doesn't have one as 'Megumi'.

"Yes, I'm Risako. Nice to finally meet you!" She smiles her brilliant teeth and Miyagi is surprised at who this woman is. The woman he married was cold, slightly rude, and selfish.

"Nice to meet you too, but I'm busy shopping…," Miyagi trails away as he takes a look at the rack again. _Maybe the lavender shirt will suit him…_

"Oh, sorry, if I'm in your way," Risako says, trying to move back, "Are you looking for something?"

"Yes, a shirt that would suit me. So far I've tried the reds, the orange shirts, the yellows, and greens. I don't want to try blue because I feel they have horrible styles in this shop with blue," he explains to her solemnly. "And I definitely never want to wear pink." He shudders at the word. Miyagi is never going to wear pink. _Never_.

"Ah, well, that only narrows it down to purple, doesn't it?" She notices. "Can I help?"

The taller woman is surprised. Miyagi getting shopping advice from his ex-wife, only as a woman. The awkwardness levels have completely gone off the charts today.

"Thanks, that would be great," he says, as they both head where the lavender colored shirts are.

As they both go through different styles of shirts, Risako picks up a dark lavender chiffon shirt with no sleeves. She holds it up to Miyagi's chest and sees if it fits.

"Hmm, this looks good, but you'll need a jacket with it. It's so cold outside," she advises smartly, nodding to herself.

"Of course I need a jacket! All my clothes are big!" he blurts.

Risako looks at him with bigger eyes than before and then softly laughs.

"Did you lose weight?" She curiously asks.

"No… maybe," he blushes and takes the shirt from her hands. "Next, I need new jeans, no skirts. I hate skirts."

"Why?"

"Because they're tight and I can feel the breeze," he admits shyly.

"True, but there are long skirts," she suggests, but Miyagi just ignores her. _No skirts. Period._

"I need jeans, hopefully ones that'll fit. I actually don't know my size," in woman's clothes, he wants to add, but doesn't.

"Oh, I can help with that. You just need to see how tall you are and measure the waist of the jeans. If you think you can fit in one, just try it on," Risako smiles, seriously helping Miyagi out.

"Thanks. I assumed as much, but the numbers are weird," he tells her. He doesn't get how woman's clothes have different numbers than men's. For example, his clothes would have waist measurements exactly on jeans. As for woman's, they have numbers like 2, 4, or 5. Normal numbers, clearly not waist lengths.

"Weird? How so?" Risako looks baffled.

"They are single digits. In New York the numbers are in the twenties," Miyagi lies efficiently, hoping she falls for it.

"Ah… then I'll just help you along, is that fine?"

"Sure!" He smiles this time.

"Wow, you really look like Miyagi. Except he never smiled much…," Risako looks away.

_See? Awkward_, Miyagi thinks.

They quickly move on to another store – another headache for Miyagi and another period of awkward shopping with a woman he once married.

* * *

Meanwhile Shinobu and Miki have changed into normal clothes – Shinobu wears a green T-shirt with a peace icon on it and blue jeans. Miki decided to wear a plain white T-shirt and ripped jeans. Surprisingly, even in these simple clothes, when they walked into the mall around their area, all the girls and women were staring at them. They were both foreign looking, with Shinobu's blonde hair and Miki's honey brown. Plus, Miki's blue eyes attracted the most attention as they swept across the mall, looking here and there, almost beckoning girls to look at them. Of course he was searching where the cell phone company's store was, but they didn't know that.

"Argh, I forgot where it is," He whines to Shinobu, annoyed at how horrible his memory is.

"Seriously? You remember hard physic formulas and you can't remember a shop?" His friend almost glares at him.

"You're like me too, baka (idiot)," Miki retorts.

"Ah, forget it, we'll just ask around," the blonde suggests.

"Oi, I'll remember soon," Miki grabs Shinobu's hand to stop him from asking anyone and pulls him back.

He is surprised his friend blushes at this normal gesture. He curiously firms his grip and doesn't let go.

"We should just walk around and maybe we'll see the logo," Miki tells him, still hand in hand with his friend.

Shinobu breaks the link, though. He doesn't blush this time, just scowls. Miki looks a little hurt, but he doesn't do anything else. It was weird how he wanted to hold Shinobu's hand. _What was wrong with Miki? I like girls, I like girls, I like girls_, he chants silently. _Shinobu would be freaked out if he knew I wanted to hold his hands_.

They take the escalator, which was in the middle of the mall, and start searching upstairs for the cell phone store. Miki's hands twitch nervously as they somehow sneak close to Shinobu's hand again. He wants to feel that small, yet firm grip; _he wants to feel his friend's warm hands – not some random girl'_s. There is something really strange happening to Miki and he did not want to continue his thoughts. But of course he does.

His hand envelops Shinobu's hand again and he waits for his friend to reject it. But this time it appears that Shinobu has given up.

"I-is this okay?" Miki almost stutters.

"Oh, yeah, I won't get lost this way," he nods, looking distracted. Or honestly searching for the cell phone store, while Miki is gazing at the blonde with fiery eyes.

* * *

And that's when Miyagi and Risako exit the shop where he got his shirt and he just happens to see Shinobu hand in hand with a stranger. And a boy at that!


	8. Jealousy

Risako follows Megumi's intent glare at the two boys in front of them, one she recognizes immediately as her kid brother and the other is probably his friend. She notices they are holding hands, but she sees nothing wrong with that or any homosexual thoughts. Risako is used to seeing friends holding hands in Tokyo because the crowds are so large that there are times people have to hold on to their friends and not get lost. Beside her Megumi practically glowers, to which Risako just stares blankly at, confused.

"Shin, are you skipping school today?" Risako asks her brother, not entirely caring, but it's better than this awkward atmosphere.

"Yeah, I'm getting a new phone, if only we could find the store," the last comment is meant for Miki, who is still holding Shinobu's hand firmly.

"Is this your younger brother, Risako-san?" Megumi inquires, slightly sarcastic. Only Shinobu notices the sarcasm.

"Yes, and his friend… Miki, right?" Risako infers.

"Yes, I'm Miki," the blue eyed kid flashes his teeth.

* * *

Shinobu is panicking inside his head as he sees Miyagi with Shinobu's older sister. _What the hell are they doing together?_ _First Miyagi tells Kamijou about his situation before anyone else and now he hangs out with his ex-wife?!_ He is infuriated that Miyagi never asks Shinobu to go shopping with him, or that he never wants to hang out with him; unless it's a boring Basho café or at some library, where Miyagi is so immersed in novels that he doesn't even notice Shinobu at all.

As Miyagi eyes the link between Shinobu and Miki, Shinobu squeezes his hand once more on purpose. If Miyagi can hang out with his ex-wife, then Shinobu can hold hands with a friend. Nothing wrong here, it's not like they're kissing or hugging.

* * *

Miki, on the other hand, takes this as completely encouraging and his heart skips a beat as their hands start to sweat, yet Shinobu squeezes more; as if not ever wanting to let go. Surprisingly, this mere gesture, which isn't even worth going crazy over, is actually making his heart go over the moon. Miki is experienced in this field and has held many gentle hands of girls (and not just hands…), but never has it made him act like this. _Surely_, he thinks_, this is something different from them? That maybe, this is something purer, something more sacred_. Miki is on a road to homosexuality and he doesn't even know it, but he knows one thing; he is in _love_.

As he introduces himself to Risako, Shinobu's sister, he finally notices the woman beside her is glaring furiously at him. That woman introduces herself as Megumi, Miyagi's sister. He is confused to who Miyagi is. He asks Shinobu who he is, but the response he gets is weird.

"He's my sister's ex-husband," he mutters, scowling as he matches Megumi's glare.

Risako notices this uncomfortable environment again and decides it's best to disperse; she tells Megumi that the shop on the ground floor is popular for having the best jeans and they continue walking, waving to the boys. Just as they pass, Megumi whispers something to Shinobu and it makes him blush once more. Every detail is perceived by Miki, as he looks confused as to how that woman can make his friend blush. He sees how Megumi even brushes her slim fingers tenderly against Shinobu's shoulders. And then he sees the dots connecting miserably in his head – Australia – Yesterday's depression – Shinobu having an older girlfriend = Megumi.

* * *

"Miki?" Shinobu calls his dazed friend. He is met with hurt eyes. Slowly, Miki lets go of Shinobu's hand.

"Ah, look, I found the shop!" Miki points at the common logo for the cell phone company. It was there, on the first floor, right next to the entrance. _Damn. If only he'd seen it earlier, then he wouldn't be this hurt, _he thinks, frustrated. He wouldn't have known what he just pieced together. He wouldn't have fallen in and out of love this fast. He wouldn't have been hurt.

* * *

When Shinobu and Miki walk into the shop, all the girls look once more at the two, awed. Miki goes straight to the most recent cell phone and picks the silver version.

"Do you like this one?" He asks in a monotone voice.

"Yeah, the color looks good. Perfect," his friend smiles.

However, Miki smiles sadly at him, trying to ignore his heart beating at his cute friend. Shinobu doesn't notice this, though, and just glances at other phones while Miki purchases the silver phone, full package. Shinobu only walks to Miki when he gets his old number transferred to the new phone. _Shinobu doesn't realize how I had chosen his favorite color_, Miki thinks dejectedly. He tries to stare at his friend with love filled eyes, but Shinobu doesn't notice anything and just walks on. _Look at me_, Miki commands in his head.

* * *

As they walk of the store, Shinobu doesn't hear Miki's telepathic commands, and just walks normally. He instantly sees Miyagi and Risako in a random store looking through jeans. His eyes follow them into a fast food restaurant and he notices how they're laughing together. He scowls and tells Miki he's hungry, walking straight into the restaurant. This time there isn't just glaring between Shinobu and Megumi, but also between Miki and Megumi.

* * *

Miyagi is in the jeans section with Risako, who is taking the lead on choosing what he should wear. So far his brain is focused on Shinobu and that evil little twit he was with. Miyagi is obviously jealous, but annoyed as hell as he thinks that Shinobu didn't bother to let go of that kid's hand when he saw Miyagi. _Didn't think it'd be this soon he'd get tired of me and find a homo kid his age, _Miyagi thinks miserably.

"Ah! This style is really popular," Risako's voice rings in his ears. She was just a few inches away from him, her eyes sparkling as she holds up super tight skinny jeans.

_God no_, Miyagi shudders.

"Do you want to try them on?" She smiles excitedly.

Miyagi is about to reject her, but then he notices that kid next to Shinobu wearing jeans like this too. _Maybe if he wears them then Shinobu will be attracted to him…?_ He instantly grabs the jeans and his reflect Risako's same gleam. After painfully fitting into the tight jeans, he looks at himself in the long mirror in his changing cubicle. He is mortified at what he says; his spidery long legs look even _more_ skinnier with these jeans _and_ his ass looks like it's bulging out. People would find this attractive, but he freaked out that his female body looks like this. Miyagi turns a little and tries to get comfortable with the idea that he is this amazingly hot woman. He finds it odd that whatever Risako has picked for him completely suits him in an uncanny way. _How does she know him so well, even better than he knows himself?_

He smiles at how awesome Risako is and goes out to buy these hot jeans.

* * *

When Risako sees Megumi is the jeans, her heart is struck with something and she blushes a deep scarlet. _It is insane, I should be envious of such a pretty woman, but I'm actually admiring her?_ She is perplexed how Megumi's beauty is unreachable, yet worthy of praise and admiration. The dark purple sleeveless shirt compliments her dark brown hair, against her pale white face; while her jeans make her look incredibly tall. _In essence_, Risako thinks, _Megumi looks like a doll._ Risako smiles when she thinks she gets to dress up this beautiful creature. _How is Miyagi even related to this goddess?!_

When Megumi approaches her, she almost steps back, alarmed that this elegant woman is going to talk to her. The women around them are giving Megumi sneaky glances, which are actually icy darts thrown in her directions; however, the beauty is oblivious to their jealous faces.

"I bought them. You are right, the jeans are popular," her voice sounds like a chime.

"Oh, that's great!" Risako feels proud of herself. _Her_ fashion sense is bringing out this pretty woman_._ All of a sudden she growls and Megumi laughs.

"Wanna eat?" She suggests and Risako nods, embarrassed.

* * *

Miyagi tries not to scowl as Miki and Shinobu walk into the fast food place where Risako and he are. He does not bother thinking that maybe Shinobu is also jealous of him being this close with his ex-wife. However, the time he's spending with Risako is odd. They're like best friends now. Miyagi knows that when they were married he was still obsessed with his beloved teacher, but now without her, he sees Risako differently. Of course, he doesn't love her like he loves Shinobu. But, he now realizes that his ex-wife wasn't that bad of a woman at all.

"Ah, your brother is here," Miyagi scowls as he adds, "with his friend."

Risako just looks up and dismisses it. Instead she looks in daze at Megumi, while Miyagi's hands ball into little fists under the table, burning internally with jealousy. He didn't like that Miki kid and he is going to ask Shinobu what is going on with him. He excuses himself from Risako, telling her he's got to go get more soda, and walks straight towards Shinobu, almost running in his direction.

Shinobu is surprised to see Miyagi walk over to him as he's pouring soda for himself. Miki, thankfully, is saving seats for them, so he isn't nearby. The young blonde prepares himself for the confrontation from his own lover.

"What are you doing here with that _kid_?" Miyagi nearly spit when he said 'kid'.

"Buying a cell phone, I told you," Shinobu retorts, sliding his new silver phone out from his pocket.

"Not that, you two were holding hands," this time Miyagi glares as he looks away, sullen.

Shinobu blushes. Miyagi is jealous! "We just didn't want to get lost in the crowd, so we held hands… are you jealous?" The blonde dares to ask. Somehow, whenever Shinobu asks the obvious, something snaps in Miyagi's head – like now.

Instead of answering, Miyagi drags the boy towards the restrooms. Shinobu doesn't scream, afraid he'll attract unwanted attention, but tries to get his hand back from Miyagi's iron clasp. Unable to go into the same restroom, he just goes into the storage closet, which luckily is unlocked. Shinobu is taken aback by a hot kiss, as Miyagi holds both of Shinobu's wrists above his head. The blonde is weakened by the powerful kiss and drops his new phone, which he forgot he was even holding. Miyagi breaks the wet kiss and drops down on his knees. Shinobu didn't see this coming either, as his lover leans down and unbuckles Shinobu's belt. The blonde gasps as Miyagi pulls Shinobu's pants down.


	9. United

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica (but I do own Miki ^_^) **

Miki is waiting for Shinobu patiently at his table, clicking his fingers on the flat surface in boredom. He, personally, isn't hungry. Miki can survive a day or two without food and still be perfectly fine. However, just to be with Shinobu, he humors himself into eating and 'staying healthy', as his friend calls it. Miki scans around the restaurant and finds Shinobu's older sister sitting alone, Megumi nowhere near her. Sensing something suspicious, he looks around and doesn't see Shinobu or Megumi in sight. _Shit_, he thinks, _they must've sneaked out to talk_. If only it were like Miki wishes…

* * *

Shinobu moans in sweet pleasure as Miyagi is sucking his cock. He has already closed his eyes in embarrassment at his noises and is trying to keep his voice down, but each time Miyagi's firm, yet soft hands grip his crotch, multiple little moans escape his lustful mouth. As his lover continues to lick, nibble, and suck sweetly, while roughly touching the upper part of the cock, the blonde ventures to look down with his dazed eyes at Miyagi, who returned his gaze with gleaming eyes. When their eyes met, Shinobu is suddenly more turned on just by Miyagi's beautiful dark eyes, the eyes which seem to be staring into Shinobu's heart.

A splurge of passion seeps out of Shinobu and he comes directly on Miyagi's chest and suddenly, something in Shinobu's head snaps for the first time; for the better or worse, Shinobu shoves Miyagi away and almost jumps him, unable to refrain himself any longer. The world spins and Shinobu's hands land on the hard floor, with Miyagi under him.

The woman is startled at first, and then she rolls back on the cold, dirty floor, enjoying the fact Shinobu wishes to be on top, or in fact, _wishes to continue with Miyagi_. The suddenly daring uke pulls up the cotton shirt his lover is wearing and mentally gasps at the new bra color: silver, his favorite, with metallic texture to it. As he leans down, he fumbles with Miyagi's bra awkwardly, taking a few seconds longer than he planned. Finally unhooking it, he throws it aside carelessly and looks apprehensively at Miyagi's breasts, not exactly sure on what to do…

Sensing this, Miyagi stretches his arms and pulls Shinobu closer towards him into a deep kiss, sealing his tongue softly this time in his slutty wet mouth. The blonde starts to relax on top of the woman and begins to get excited again, his cock starting to get hard. He wants to enter Miyagi so bad, the woman lusciously sprawled underneath him, yet he hasn't prepared him.

"Miyagi-," Shinobu's about to start, his voice barely a whisper.

"Watch me," Miyagi instructs seductively and the young boy looks expectantly as the woman slides out from underneath him and sits in front of him.

Shinobu blushes as the woman shamelessly inserts two of her own fingers inside herself, with light moans creeping out of her too. She also uses the other hand to pinch her light pink nipples. Another sexy moan is released from her juicy lips. He's transfixed for a minute but then looks away, his face reddened brightly to a new level.

"N-no… look here, Shinobu-chin, this is me, wanting you…," Miyagi sighs lustfully, gazing straight at his lover while inserting yet another thin, long finger.

The blonde boy focuses at the slutty image before him and doesn't see his Miyagi anywhere but besides his words. Only Miyagi calls him Shinobu-chin. Although he's completely turned on, he doesn't feel his Miyagi anywhere near him. He looks like a confused and helpless horny puppy and hopes Miyagi senses this too, like he magically senses everything else.

"Shin-," the woman purrs, can't exactly finish as she's struggling for breath.

Shinobu snaps out of his confusion and tries to approach the woman now, scooting closer to her and he places his left hand on her shoulder. At this close length, he can see the dark beauty's eyes rimmed with pleasure, hear her quiet sexy moans, and feel the surging energy from her body. It's a shame to leave such a hot woman like this alone and Shinobu slowly (and daringly) removes her hand away from her area, replacing it with his fingers. He finds it slightly fascinating the soft, yet wet squishiness, gradually getting tighter as he inserts more digits.

To his utter surprise, the woman moans louder this time, and embarrassingly places the dirty hand to cover her sound.

"No way, Miyagi. You will _not_ do this to me," Shinobu smiles manically, licking his lips, while his left hand hitting Miyagi's hand away.

Shinobu experiments by adding four fingers and moves around inside, searching for the spot that'll make her moan louder. His smile reappears as the woman cries her loudest cry so far.

"Ah…! Dam-n… oh you!" Miyagi barely manages to swear as Shinobu sits on top of his hot body. Carefully spreading her legs in the small room, the woman looked passionately at her young lover.

"Fuck me..!" she cries, wanting him so bad.

Everything prepared for Shinobu now; he pulls the woman into a deep French kiss before he enters the woman with his throbbing cock. The woman cries loudly under him and bites his lips roughly, breaking the skin. Drops of red blood land on her nipples, only enticing him to nibble on them as he thrusts into her, while she lies completely blissful in front of him. Their eyes meet once more and he lunges deeper inside her, making her gasp and moan once again. A smile creeps up on the blonde's face as he kisses her open mouth with all his might. He entirely dominates her as he feels himself pulsing insider her.

"Har-der!" she demands now, biting into his neck this time. The pain and pleasure blended so well she didn't know to eat him or attack him. She is accustomed to be on the top, so this extra energy of hers was transferred to biting and sucking like a hungry leech.

Shinobu gladly listens to her and thrusts into her with exhilaration, relishing in the fact he was the seme, for once. Sometimes the woman underneath him bites his neck, causing him to drive deeper into her roughly. Other times the woman rocks under him and enjoys herself, restraining the urge the bite something.

Finally reaching their climax, the woman moans her last lustful cry and Shinobu gently removes his cock. They lie sleepily on the dirty floor for a few minutes, fully taking in all the satisfaction from the 'traditional' sex, between a man and woman. Both sides still yearned for the usual awesome sex, but this wasn't bad either.

Shinobu groggily looks at Miyagi, who is also sated with pleasure, and leaned in for a peck on the cheek.

"I love you, Miyagi," he murmurs sweetly.

Miyagi's eyes pierce his soul as they reply the message, but clearly he was too sleepy to say it. Instead, the woman reaches out for the blonde boy and lets him snuggle into her breasts, in her warmth. She smiles gently as she sees Shinobu's red ears. While his neck and lower lip swells up, her vagina is sore and aches. A mutual sacrifice for passion and lust.

* * *

Risako looks around the restaurant, finally concerned where Megumi went. _Maybe she was having trouble with her period or maybe she's putting on make-up_, Risako assumes. However, after twenty minutes she starts getting worried. She blocks out everyone as she solely looks for the short, dark haired woman who was taller than most of the guys around. Instead, she met eyes with Shinobu's friend, Miki. _Odd, he seems to look agitated_, she thinks. Risako slides out of her booth, walking towards Miki, and she stops in front of his table.

"Hi, Miki," she smiles. She can't immediately stress about the fact that Megumi is gone and Risako can't find her. Plus, bombarding a person with her problems is never her personality.

The blue eyed kid looks up and just nods.

"Um, have you seen Megumi?"

* * *

Miki's heart falters as he hears Risako as that question. It only confirms his fears and makes him feel horrible. So those two were together somewhere, probably talking about their fight or maybe they've already reconciled. It has been over twenty minutes and Miki was planning to let them talk, but now he is just enraged.

"No, I haven't," he replies with venom. Risako flinches at the sound, but overlooks it.

"And Shinobu…?"

"Haven't seen him either. They're probably together, you know that?" He tells her, not caring about his friend's privacy. Miki is hurt and bitchy right now, and for a good reason!

"What do you mean?" Risako asks innocently.

"I mean that they are 'dating'. He told me he's been dating this older woman and so far the path is leading to Megumi," he explains to her, grimacing at the end. _The path clearly led to Megumi and Shinobu can't cover that track._

* * *

Risako's eyes widen and she looks either as if she's been slapped or punched. Miki didn't see that coming. Shinobu's older sister was horrified that a woman her age is dating his kid brother, who is barely out of high school. Pedophile! She feels herself wobble at the thought and grips a chair, eventually sinking into it. _The very woman she admired and enjoyed shopping with is dating her brother, an 18 year old boy_. She knows it's not pedophilia anymore, but it bothers her. Risako instantly glares at Miki. Sometimes ignorance is bliss – there are some things she never wishes to know about Shinobu and this was one of them. _Why did he have to set the vicious bomb in her head?!_

"Miki, go look for them, now," she commands lightly, too stressed to get up herself and slap that woman. _She respected Megumi…. She really thought they were going to be best friends…_

"But I don't know where they'll be," Miki whines, annoyed by the fact he doesn't know.

Risako slaps one hand on the table violently, causing the new group of people walking in the restaurant to retreat. "Find. Shinobu. Now." She glowers at the young boy.

This sends a shiver down Miki's spine and he hurries out from his chair and starts looking around the restaurant's front entrance and soon towards the other shops in the mall, leaving Risako to vent her anger by glaring at everything and everyone around her_. Did Miyagi know about this?_ Ah, now Risako needs to inform her parents of this – giving Shinobu his own apartment is wrong, since he can invite anyone over… again the thought of Megumi, that insanely beautiful, yet older woman with her brother makes her cringe in repulsion. She doesn't want to image them together, but it keeps happening, and Risako is disgusted each time; each time she is reminded that a woman her age, _35!_, is with her brother.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please comment! ^_^**


	10. Caught

**Author: Really sorry for this short chapter. I wasn't inspired, plus I'm buried in homework and essays again. . Also, might update a little while later this time, since I have another essay due this weekend. :( Please wait patiently for the next chapter! :D**

Miyagi stands up first, while Shinobu dozily looks up at his lover. The woman slides her tight jeans, _which make her look sexy_, Shinobu thinks, and picks up the discarded bra in the corner of the small room. Miyagi now notices that the room was a custodian room, full of tissue paper, bathroom cleaning supplies, soap, and ironic cobwebs in the corner, right next to his bra. _Ugh_, he thinks, _I have to wear a bra all the time_. _Stupid boobs_, he glares at his chest, hooking his bra. On the other hand, the lazy lover still half naked on the floor looks admiringly at Miyagi, especially his breast, and slowly reaches for his own jeans.

"Miyagi… should we go home?" Shinobu says in his most seductive voice.

Miyagi smiles and starts to dress faster. "This time I'm on top again, brat."

"Oi! Don't call me a brat, I'm 18," his lover gets up and shuffles to put on his jeans. The faster they get home, the faster he'll be more satisfied.

"You're still a brat, brat," Miyagi ruffles Shinobu's soft blonde hair playfully and lets his hand rest there. Shinobu grabs the hand and it seems as though he's about to hug Miyagi, but he shoos the hand away.

"I'm not a brat," he mutters. "And man, Miyagi, my lip is red! What will Miki think?" He touches his lower lip cautiously.

Just by mentioning his name, Miyagi glares. "Forget about going home."

"Huh?" Shinobu frowns, surprised at the sudden mood change.

"And I think I need to shop for a week's load of clothes, so I'm still shopping with Risako," the woman straightens her blouse, making sure she looks the same as she came in.

"Oi, you old man, don't mess with me, you aren't going shopping with your ex-wife!" the little brat roars.

"What are you saying? I'm Megumi right now, she isn't going to flirt with me… unless Risako is bi?" Miyagi smirks, amused at the idea.

"Still!" Shinobu furiously yells.

Instantly Megumi's lips cover the blonde's open mouth and the kid is subdued, returning to his sleepy reverie. His lover breaks the kiss gently and gazes into Shinobu's hazy gray eyes.

"I love you, Shinobu-chin, and you know that. I will not fall in love with anyone else ever. I never even loved Risako in the first place, so don't worry," he explains to Shinobu, his words intense.

Now Shinobu hugs Miyagi and whispers that he loves him too.

And that's exactly when the door opens and Miki stands behind the open door.

* * *

Miki searches desperately around the crowds in the mall, hoping Shinobu and Megumi are still on the first floor. Occasionally Miki walks into the stores and examines the aisles. It dawns upon him that he hasn't checked the restaurant's bathroom. He almost runs back to the restaurant, ignoring the angry Risako at her table, probably still brooding over reality, and walks briskly into the men's room. All stalls were empty. He dares not to enter the women's restroom, so he asks a lady walking by if someone with tall dark brown hair is in there, wearing a purple shirt. She comes back with a definite no; she tells him she was the only woman in there.

The blue-eyed kid sighs, leaning against this custodian door. And then he hears a squeaky voice.

"Still!" This is the scream he hears and his ears perk up. That almost sounded like Shinobu's voice.

Placing his good ear against the door, Miki eavesdrops as a female pours corny lines at the other person and Miki is just about to leave when he hears Risako's name, not hearing the 'Shinobu-chin' Miyagi whispered softly in his lover's ear. At once, he opens the door and sees the two of them, Megumi and Shinobu hugging each other, both looking pleased. Both jerk away from each other as they notice the door's open and Megumi dares to make excuses for their embrace while Shinobu blushes and looks away.

Miki looks at them as if he's about to puke. It disgusts him that they'd dare make excuses and lie, while he himself clearly heard their confessions to each other. However, he plays the innocent person, calculating that Shinobu will remain his friend if Miki knows nothing of this affair, because he knows his friend is as stubborn as hell and doesn't like getting caught.

"Oh, poor Shinobu, you're so clumsy," Miki fakes a laugh. Megumi told him that Shinobu was reaching for the paper towels and fell, therefore they _accidentally_ hugged_. Facing each other. Nestling against their necks. Do they think Miki is a freaking moron?!_

Shinobu scowls at this and Megumi just glares at Miki. _Fine, hate me; I'm not a liar_, Miki thinks coarsely. They all walk out together from the small room and Miki tells Shinobu he's going to leave now, since he doesn't want to face the enraged Risako. To his pleasure, Shinobu wants to come too. Miki smiles genuinely as he sees his friend agreeing to hang out with him. _At least he won't be there to hear a lecture from Risako yet._

Megumi's hands brush against Shinobu's and their eyes send mini messages, and then Shinobu walks away with Miki. Again, Miki observes all of his. And again, his heart grows darker, from today's first love gone wrong. Amazing how he can be this pained in one single day.

* * *

Miyagi walks over to Risako, lightly apologizing to her in his high pitched voice. _Man, he is getting used to hearing this voice_, he complains to himself. After an awkward pause, he actually looks at Risako and asks her if she's okay.

"Okay? Am I okay?! No, Megumi, I am not okay. I think I'm going to go home and rest, but let me say this. I know about you and Shinobu secretly dating each other – don't you _dare_ stop me and lie about it, I know now," she cuts Megumi's replies in a harsh tone and continues her mini-lecture, "and I want you to know that I do _not_ approve of it, regardless if it's _'true love'_ or whatever." She almost spits at the phrase 'true love'.

"You are at least 17 years older than him and personally I do not want a person like that dating my kid brother. Please stay away from me and Shinobu," She continues, glaring as she finishes. Her voices could cut through ice, or even metal.

Shell-shocked at this sudden lecture, Miyagi just looks blankly at her, incredulous. Risako doesn't bother talking anymore, or else she'd really have a fit, so she storms away. She has made her points and she hopes Megumi has the decency to follow through with those restrictions. _If not, then Risako can call higher authorities._

Miyagi stares off into space while he tries to gather his senses. He never thought he'd ever get caught – they were always so careful. _It's ironic how he gets caught as a female but never as a male_. He sits down in a chair, liking the solid substance underneath him, reminding him of reality. They were bound to get caught, but Miyagi never actually believed they'd get caught, maybe out of arrogance or stupidity. He doesn't have a solution for this yet, so he spends a few more minutes sitting there in stress and gloom.

* * *

Miki holds Shinobu's hand again, just out of spite this time. Might as well enjoy his last burnt tatters of his first love. Plus, Shinobu didn't mind. As they walk to Miki's house again, Miki relishes in his friend's warm hand, giving him the support no one else has ever given him. He occasionally stares lovingly at his friend while they talk, but Shinobu doesn't notice. He scowls to himself, trying to let his friend see it. However, Shinobu only notices the things Miki doesn't want him to notice and doesn't notice the things Miki _does_ want him to realize.

"What happened?" Shinobu peers at his friend, whose blue eyes seem melancholy.

"Nothing, ah, look a butterfly!" Miki lies and laughs when Shinobu actually looks away.

"Damn you!" Shinobu pokes his bony elbow into Miki's ribs.

The sad thing is, that wasn't as painful as his love dying.

**Author again: Thanks for reading! :D And leave a comment! ^^ (love getting feedback on the story)**


	11. Luck

**Author: Okay, I lied, I somehow got a chapter done, but really after this it'll take me longer to write a chapter since I'm still buried in homework. XD **

Risako is considering informing her parents about their son's new girlfriend, but she feels like it'll make her the tattletale. Plus, she already told Megumi off and Risako has this weird faith in that gorgeous ideal woman that she'll politely back away. Now that she thinks about it closely, Shinobu is actually _lucky_ to attract such a pretty woman. Risako sits up on her bed, from which she was previously turning and twisting in thoughts at nighttime (it's 11pm), and starts pondering on this train of thought.

_How the heck is that beautiful Aphrodite type woman dating that snotty brother of hers? Talk about awful taste_, Risako thinks. It almost makes her laugh. Although the age difference does appear revolting at first, but now it seems that's nothing compared to the difference between elegance and maturity! That pure-hearted goddess is dating her simpleton brother; that smart, educated woman is going out with her smart-mouthed, rude little brother. It dawns upon her that not only is Shinobu lucky; he's probably never going to find a woman like her.

And she just mocked that woman's 'true love'.

* * *

When Miyagi wakes up after a night of stress, depression, and stopping Shinobu from yelling at Risako, he finds himself still a woman. _A sexy woman_, as Shinobu puts it, Miyagi adds mentally. _Urgh_, _more uncomfortable hours in a bra_, which he immediately takes off when he sleeps, he thinks as he grabs a light pink one today. Officially day three of his femininity and yet he is scared of his reflection in the mirror as he brushes his small teeth_. How the heck did even his teeth get smaller?_ Miyagi glares at himself in the mirror and notices even his eyes are more feminine, especially his naturally plucked brows. It makes him think of how he became this way and why that occurred in one night.

_There can only be one explanation for this_, he thinks: _different body_. He feels like this isn't even his body, but only his soul has been moved to another body temporarily. However, that doesn't prove how he was still in his bed the first morning he changed and that he can see a resemblance, as if he turned into his own fake sister. _Which is a great cover story_, he mocks, _a random sister appearing out of nowhere and everything believing me._

As he makes his way into the living room, dressed in blue jeans and a glittery purple shirt, which surprisingly looks awesome on him (and which Risako picked), he sees Shinobu still at home.

"Oi, are you now completely skipping?" Miyagi scoffs, going into the kitchen to make himself coffee. It is Friday and Shinobu should go to school, even if they're doing practically nothing.

"Well, s'not like I went at all yesterday. I skipped the whole day yesterday too," Shinobu grumbles, lying persistently on the couch.

"You didn't go back?" Miyagi looks at him instantly. _If he didn't go back… then where did he go? He wasn't home, since I was home all day after that talk with Risako…_

"Yeah, I was at Miki's house. Oh, we're out of milk!" Shinobu reminds his lover casually, not realizing his first comment just made him incredibly jealous.

"Don't worry, I drink black coffee," the woman says with venom, glaring slightly. Miyagi tries his best to let his jealousy be unseen and so far Shinobu hasn't noticed except once at the restaurant.

"Your choice, but I'm going to get milk," Shinobu volunteers.

"Sure, be safe," Miyagi tells him as the blonde gets up and leaves.

* * *

At the convenient store, Shinobu starts reading magazines before he actually does the shopping. Since he comes from a rich family, convenient stores are the coolest places for him because they have everything a person would want to buy daily and it's like a mini-store, unlike all those designer places and huge boring market places he's been. He likes just reading random magazines, sometimes even Shounen manga. As he's reading his magazine, which is the new sports issue, someone bumps into him.

"Sorry," the person apologizes and Shinobu's ears prick.

"Kamijou?!" He yells and stares at his lover's assistant professor.

"Shh!" Kamijou shushes him and off to the side mutters brat, something Shinobu thankfully doesn't hear.

Instantly all of Shinobu's complaints rise up about Kamijou and he bursts out saying the first thing he wants to say, not thinking at all about the consequences.

"Miyagi is mine, don't go near him!" He exclaims, still loud.

"Argh, don't worry, I already have a lover," Kamijou retorts curtly and tries to move away. _If only he paid attention to walking straight after his all-nighter, then he wouldn't have bumped into this twit._

"Don't walk away, I'm not finished – I know you're ga-," just as Shinobu's about to utter the word, Kamijou's hand seals his mouth shut.

"What has that Miyagi told you?" Kamijou glares at the young boy, who is equally glaring back.

"Mmm.. .," Shinobu's voice is muffed by Kamijou's hand.

"Ah, sorry," the older man apologizes, taking his hand off and politely giving distance, as well as rubbing his hand on his jeans in desperate attempt to get rid of Shinobu's sweat.

The blonde huffs at first, annoyed, and then replies. "_That_ Miyagi? How rude!" He hypocritically remarks, overlooking the fact he always calls Kamijou _'that man'_, which is even ruder.

"Tch," Kamijou looks at his watch, bothered by the fact this brat is taking so long.

"Anyways, don't get close with Miyagi! He's mine and I don't like _you_ hugging him," Shinobu proclaims, his voice not as loud as before.

"_I_ hug _him_? Are your eyes okay? _He_ hugs _me_! Without my consent! I always tell him not to but he's so annoying -," at this he stops. He shouldn't provoke the kid, even if Kamijou is annoyed as hell, he shouldn't step on a cat's tail. Instead he goes on saying corny lines. "Fine, I will stay away from Miyagi. It's not like he's at work, anyway, he's been suspended as 'Megumi' for 5 days," he admits defeat.

Fortunately the blonde isn't provoked by the first lines, although he did scowl, but Shinobu was surprised to hear about the suspension.

"Eh?" he says, confused.

"Oh, Miyagi didn't tell you?" Kamijou asks normally, unintentionally rubbing salt on Shinobu's new scratch. "He's been suspended since he came as 'Megumi', which I thought was a good enough cover, but your father didn't approve of him teaching as Megumi," Kamijou goes on explaining, "and I'm personally worried if he ever turns back into a male… what will happen to his job?" _This_, Kamijou thinks, _is the real problem_. _Why his coworker suddenly got turned into a woman was just horrifying, but losing his job because of it? That's worse than any punishment, since Miyagi loved his job and everyone at the college knew it._

Shinobu takes all that in, slightly gasping. Miyagi never told him any of this, or the fact that even Shinobu's father knew about 'Megumi'. Well… that explains why he hasn't been going to work and the random outings without care of time, since Miyagi usually shops at night.

By now, Kamijou leaves awkwardly, buying whatever he needed. Clearly Shinobu is shocked about this, probably even stressed, and did not seem to care that the older man was gone. Seized by a thought, the blonde left his magazine there, having bought nothing, he ran out to his apartment building. After reaching his apartment, he gets his key out and sees Miyagi sipping his coffee coolly when Shinobu opens the door.

"Oi, old man, why are you suspended? Why didn't you tell me!" He yells, still standing in the doorway.

Miyagi stares at him for a couple of seconds and then remembers that indeed he did get suspended from work. The idea of work had somehow dissipated in contrast to his jealousy issues. And the fact that he is suspended was already in a file cabinet in his brain, not used or thought of.

"Shinobu-chin, don't worry about that, it's just a job," Miyagi replies calmly.

Shinobu stares at him, his mouth wide open as if he's about to scream again.

"How can you be so calm?! Don't you love literature? Isn't being a professor your dream job?!" the blonde shouts now, finally closing the door after hearing his voice reverberating in the hallway.

"I'm calm because I'm fine with the fact that I don't have to work for 5 days!" Miyagi jokes, smiling. Shinobu is about to snap at him, but his lover continues, with a softer voice this time, "I do love literature, Shinobu-chin, but how can I work there when I've lost all my qualifications? Do you think your father will accept a woman with all my documents and she claims to be me? No. Anyway, I'll probably be back to normal soon."

"Wait, I'll make my dad understand!" the blonde says.

"But I don't care about it that much," the woman whines, a little exasperated at repeating herself, "like I said, I'll be back to normal soon!"

"How do you know for sure?!" Shinobu yells towards him.

"I just know, okay? Women have the whole gut-feeling thing… intuition!"

"I doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because you aren't a woman _inside_, only outside," Shinobu points out.

"And that magically takes away my intuition?" Miyagi smiles, glad he somehow distracted the blonde from the main topic. "I think my intuition is telling me that you didn't get the milk…" This time Miyagi smirks.

"Oi, even your eyes can tell that, old man," Shinobu scowls and somehow that conversation is over as he goes out to buy milk.

* * *

This time when Shinobu goes out he sees Miki, still in his school uniform and all.

"Don't tell me you skipped too?!" Shinobu asks his friend frantically.

"Yeah, just came from school. I only went because…" _I thought you were going to be there_, Miki wants to add, but just trails off.

"Anyhow, I'm just getting milk," Shinobu states, heading straight for the drinks section.

"Just milk, huh. I was here hiding from that crowd of teachers," Miki points directly ahead of the store where these five teachers from their school are.

Shinobu nearly drops him milk for the shock. "Why are they here?" He hisses.

"I don't really know. Maybe too many missing seniors. Like they care, we're all probably going into Japan's best colleges anyway, no need to go to the last boring days of prison," Miki tells him nonchalantly, yawning at the end just from remembering school.

Shinobu just steers the tall Miki behind the shelves and makes him crouch down, almost pulling him down by his uniform.

"We are not going to get caught because my parents will lecture me and definitely your parents," the blonde says, his voice a little threatening. Shinobu hates getting lectured because his parents stare at him like he's an idiot.

"Yeah, but the teachers have made it this far, it's only fair they'll check inside the store…," Miki tells him straightforwardly.

"Damn it. Maybe we can ask the store manager to let us sneak out," Shinobu suggests cheerfully.

Miki laughs. "And you think they'll let me, who's wearing a uniform, get past teachers? Are you crazy?"

"Argh, fine, follow me," Shinobu instructs, making up his plan in his head.

As Miki obediently follows his friend, one of the teachers walks in the front of the store, while Shinobu and Miki are nearing close to the restrooms. Miki appears perplexed as his friend takes him to the boy's restroom, which surprisingly has three stalls, and two of them are dirty. Random sheets of tissue paper were sprawled across the floor, some areas suspiciously wet and yellow, and a lot of graffiti type handwritten messages in the stalls, some even rudely drawn on the mirrors, which were streaked with old water stains.

"No, no, no, I'm not going in there," Miki says as he stares at the narrow stalls with toilets that aren't flushed, fecal matter floating grossly.

However, there is one clean and especially unblemished stall. As if even heaven is helping Miki, Shinobu instantly grabs Miki and gets into the stall. Squished in the tiny stall, the blonde gets one foot on the pristine toilet and stands on it, making sure his head isn't seen and neither are his feet.

"Come on, before the teachers check the stalls," Shinobu advises Miki, who is still thanking his luck.

"Ah, don't worry, I doubt they'll-," just as he says this, the restroom door opens with a bam. _Shoot_, he thinks, _they actually check inside the stalls?_

Almost immediately, Miki climbs up next to Shinobu and accidentally bumps into him, their lips few centimeters away, since they're crouching a little from the top of the stall. Miki's blue eyes gaze into Shinobu's without discomfort and sees his friend scowl. A bare thread in Miki's heart is about to snap, but he's trying to keep his sanity. _I will not do anything to Shinobu, I will not do anything to Shinobu_, he chants this time, making sure he doesn't cross any lines. Still staring at his friend, still so close, he nevertheless leans forward boldly and hits soft lips.

"Anyone in here?" The male teacher inquires, searching the stalls, opening the first unused stall.

Shinobu clearly can't push Miki away and that makes his friend even more audacious as he pushes in his tongue, completely enjoying this moment. Miki's right hand goes to Shinobu's head, yielding it towards himself, pressing it closer to himself.

The teacher now opens the second stall in vain.

Now Miki slides his other hand in Shinobu's shirt, making his way to his nipples first. God knows why, but Miki decides to grope his friend and touch him. He wants to feel Shinobu, each nook and crook – he wants to absorb all of his friend.

Finally, the teacher reaches their stall and gives a knock. Shinobu flinches soundless, while Miki uses this to kiss harder and deeper. This is his only chance, so he has to change his friends mind – impress him, complete him. His hand which was pleasurably groping Shinobu now slips down into his friend's jeans, about to reach for his cock.

After two hopeful knocks, the teacher apparently gives up and just as the door closes, Miki's time is up.

**Author: Wow... Miki is awful, I know, but I love him. . Btw, I forgot the Disclaimers. :O In all the chapters before too... So, here's my Disclaimer for the previous chapter and for this one: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki. ^^ Thanks for reading and please comment! ^_^**


	12. Awkward

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica - but I do own Miki. ^-^**

**Author: Sorry for taking so long to update! Busy again this weekend! XD **

Shinobu is actually too helpless to shove his strong friend away. Considering that Shinobu is shorter than Miki about a few good inches, who is the seme in this horrible situation. _I'm going to kill Miki_, the blonde thinks furiously and attempts to move away from the seizing kiss. However, he fails in doing so and Miki's tongue remains a guest in his mouth until finally Miki breaks the kiss and faces a deathly glare from Shinobu, who is seconds away from kicking him in the groin.

"Why'd you do that?!" Shinobu now summons his spirit to at least grab Miki's groping hands away from his body.

Miki doesn't say anything and smiles sheepishly.

"Bastard!" Shinobu yells and gets off the toilet, not forgetting to give Miki another push and a mini-kick.

"Hey, what if the teachers are still outside?" Miki says at last.

"I don't care anymore!" The blonde yells, rushing towards the door.

_Thank goodness the teachers are gone_, Shinobu thinks as he enters the store. He completely forgets the milk and comes home once again without buying anything. When Miyagi sees him, he greets him in his new girly tone that surprisingly annoys Shinobu. He pauses briefly in front of Miyagi's long legs crossed as he sat on the couch. He vents all his anger on Miyagi and says his thoughts aloud.

"Take responsibility, homo!" And goes into his room, slamming the door.

Miyagi stares into space, left in utter confusion and silence.

"OI! You forgot the milk again!"

He hears a thud from his lover's room, assuming he probably kicked something out of frustration. Miyagi begins to relax in his seat and reads his novel, but then he hears sobbing, small sniffs. Miyagi stands up immediately and makes his way to Shinobu's room, suddenly worried. He wanted to assume it was teenage angst when his cute lover randomly yelled at him, but now that he is crying, Miyagi is concerned.

"Oi, I need milk, Shinobu-chin. I was gonna make purin (custard pudding) from this recipe I found!" Miyagi smiles at himself. He actually found that recipe for Shinobu to make, but he can't say that now.

No response.

Then a little sniff is heard being muffled.

"Hey, I'm coming in, okay?" He warns in a deep voice, which just sounds like a creepy old lady.

The door creaks a little as Miyagi lightly opens the door and enters the dark room and sees his lover curled into a ball on his small bed. He quickly seats himself next to Shinobu and hugs him tightly. Before he knows it, he is automatically lavishing soft kisses on his lover's tear-streaked face. As Miyagi begins to tower over Shinobu, who isn't curled up anymore, he asks Shinobu what's wrong.

Shinobu sniffs and shakes his head. Although he wants to complain so badly to Miyagi, he doesn't want to make him jealous or upset. Or even blame Shinobu for being that defenseless.

"Tell me," the woman coaxes with a sweet voice. Miyagi himself is a little freaked out how that came out.

Both of them face each other in the dark, breathing slowly and both trying to keep their calm, for one reason or another. Shinobu looks away from Miyagi's loving eyes; afraid he'll sink into them and tell the truth.

"Look, whatever it is, I won't get upset if that's what you're worried about," Miyagi states, flipping over so that they both stare at the ceiling.

There's an awkward silence.

They both keep looking up and the awkwardness stays there like fog forming on a moist day. Even crickets would hate interrupting this awkward silence.

"Ne, say something," Miyagi nudges Shinobu, tired of this atmosphere.

"No," he mumbles.

"Yes! A word!" The older lover sarcastically exclaims, doing a banzai from his position.

Shinobu punches the woman on the shoulder.

"You better make purin if I buy milk," he says now with a threatening voice, glaring at Miyagi in the dark.

"Fine, but this time we're going together. God knows who you meet these days at the conbini, sheesh," Miyagi laughs, slipping his hands into his lover's. With a firm grip, he gets his lover out of the bed and they both go to shop after Shinobu washes his face.

* * *

Miyagi tries to hold Shinobu's hand along the way, but is rejected each time. _At least he's back to normal_, Miyagi thinks as he sees his lover scowling at yet another attempt Miyagi makes to hold his hand. When they enter the store, Miyagi goes to the milk area alone, leaving Shinobu at the magazine rack.

As he walks towards the milk, he casually looks in the aisle next to him and sees a woman picking up a pregnancy test. A woman with dark hair and eyes like Shinobu. Miyagi freezes. He looks at her closely and sees who the woman is.

"Risako?" He mutters in a girly voice.

The woman flinches at her name being said and throws the test back on the shelf relentlessly. Her gaze meets Miyagi's slightly shocked face.

"Since when?" Miyagi barely gets these words out. _I shouldn't be this shocked_, he thinks. _Risako will be a good mother and a wife._

Risako looks away, blushing at being caught red-handed. "I don't know, but I just broke up with my boyfriend…" The next time their gaze meets, tears well up on Risako's face. Before Miyagi can even say anything, Risako runs away, embarrassed and sad. Usually Miyagi would run after any depressed or sad person, especially a woman, even if it's out of concern, but since he's with Shinobu, he does not go after Risako.

It just pains him that Risako is alone. Maybe he feels attached to her with the fact that she's Shinobu's older sister? Or maybe because he was once married to her?

Suddenly something pointy pokes his back and he squeals. Listening to the extreme girly voice, Shinobu roars into laughter, while Miyagi glares at his attacker. Yet, he feels glad that Shinobu get him out of his weird trance, his odd concern for another human being other than his lover. He feels he needs to keep his attention always on Shinobu, all his concern on him.

With that affirmed, he grabs milk and ends up buying the rest of the ingredients for purin. He is surprised that he didn't have half the stuff on the recipe, including vanilla extract. _Who knew that it came in a little bottle? _He was expecting something else.

When they arrive back home, true to his promise Miyagi cooks purin pudding and Shinobu is amazed at how good it is. It is the first time Shinobu has eaten something Miyagi has made, since he never cooks. Both of them are put in a great mood as they eat and order Chinese takeout. Again, both momentarily have forgotten their problems as they relish in their time together. Shinobu almost forgets that Miyagi is still a female and when he remembers that, he doesn't smile anymore.

But Miyagi is too happy to notice that, since he doesn't always notice every little detail.

* * *

Next morning, Miyagi dies a little as he finds himself with skinny arms again. He hates waking up seeing thin, yet toned, woman arms. He also hates waking up realizing he's not himself anymore, technically. A person generally loves his body, since that's the main thing they physically see and trust. _So, when you lose your body, you lose yourself_, in Miyagi's eyes. He glares at the woman in the mirror once again. He will not let himself get used to her sight. She is someone else. She isn't him.

As Miyagi has this inner monologue, Shinobu is starting to wake up and realizes its Saturday. No need to get up early. However, once he's awake, he stays that way. He gets out of his bed with a miserable face. He had a dream that Miki is kissing him heavily as his cock is entering Shinobu.

He shudders as he remembers Miki's expression of lust. He hated seeing it the first time, hates seeing it in his dreams. However, that doesn't mean it didn't turn him on. And surprisingly, it did, which makes Shinobu feel shameful.

Both Shinobu and Miyagi meet in the kitchen, figuring out what to eat. The best option they found was leftover purin and coffee. As they eat, Miyagi's curiosity leaks.

"So, what were you upset about last night?" He ventures, hoping it's time to ask.

Shinobu still says nothing. _Drat, he needs more time_, Miyagi thinks.

"Ah, your sister is pregnant," Miyagi says coyly as Shinobu takes in his drink.

Perfectly timed, Shinobu spits out his hot drink and looks shocked. Miyagi bursts into laughter, amazed at how the coffee looked like a sprinkler coming out of his mouth.

"Oi, old man, don't lie!" His lover comes close to him to push him.

"I wasn't kidding, but hey, I got my revenge," Miyagi makes a peace sign and Shinobu tackles him.

The little brat manages to push his lover to the ground and they both fall. Shinobu glares at his lover and is about to get up when Miyagi grabs him by his shoulders.

"Oi, you're on top again?" he smiles, as he sees Shinobu blush.

"No! And cover up your chest!" the blonde yells and gets away.

Alone on the floor, Miyagi glances down at his chest. _Oh, forgot my bra. No wonder it was so comfortable this morning._

* * *

Miki sat long hard on the same toilet he kissed Shinobu on. He sat there for hours. Just when he finally thought he could accept reality, he walks out. And of course, reality hits him again as he sees Shinobu smiling with Megumi. _When the fuck did they get here? Oh yeah, I have been in there for a long time…_ Miki has the worst timing in the world. He cannot believe he got a moment to kiss Shinobu. However, his luck only works once and then it's gone. As he glares at the two 'lovers' leave the store, resentment is being built in his heart. Jealously, envy, and hatred for that woman – Miki is left glaring at the image of a happy couple and he quietly plots how he should go on. His goal is clear to him; he needs to get Shinobu, one way or another. Lust fulfilled or love, either one will do. Miki just needs his heart to race again like it did when he kissed Shinobu.

As Miki goes home, he thinks about evil plots along the way. He doesn't mean to be a villain. From the way he sees it, he is a savior- he doesn't see anything wrong with being gay and isn't disgusted at himself. _First, love is love_, he thinks, _no matter what color, race, ethnicity, gender, species, and whatnot._ Second, love can be captured or seized. He remembers this Latin quote he once learned, "Carpe Diem". He can make it "Carpe Amorem"! Seize love! Instead of seizing the day, he'll seize his love, Shinobu. A creepy grin spreads across his handsome face. The kids on the train look away and hug their moms from seeing it. Miki smiles even more.

* * *

"So you're telling me Risako's actually pregnant?" Shinobu now asks Miyagi, _who thank goodness finally wore a bra. Not being a pervert here, but I could see 'her' nipples through her chiffon shirt. Why does he have so many girly chiffon shirts?!_ The blonde is trying to ignore his panicking mind and focuses on Miyagi.

"Yeah, I guess, she had a pregnancy test in the store yesterday and told me she broke up with her boyfriend," Miyagi explains, sipping his coffee occasionally. "Oh, and from her view, she told 'Megumi' so she ran away…"

Shinobu nods understandingly.

"Do you think she's told my parents?" the blonde asks now.

"I doubt it, she didn't seem so happy about being pregnant, not that I blame her."

"Oh…"

With nothing to say, Shinobu sips his coffee.

**Author: This was only awkward because I'm brain-dead. -_- Will try to write better chapters! Thanks for reading and please comment! ^_^ **


	13. Anxious

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki. **

**Author: Sorry for the LONGEST delay for a chapter, ever. Will be updating normally now. **I got a kitty! She's so cute. . Off-topic.**. Anyway, finally, a new chapter! Btw, Junjou Panic is not mine and I hope it's not a copyright thing, but it was a reference to Junjou Romantica, in a way. XD**

Miyagi spent the whole day trying to cheer Shinobu up. He doesn't know that the young boy is both worried about Miki's assault and the dream he had this morning. Nevertheless, Miyagi somewhat failed to cheer the little brat.

First, he took him to see a movie, but that failed because everyone looked at them like they were either siblings or mother and son. In fact the ticket guy asked them if they'd like to buy a family value yearly package. Miyagi gave a deathly glare to the poor lad and Shinobu sighed. During the movie, Shinobu kept yawning and that small gesture irritated the crap out of Miyagi. Even the popcorn, drink, and candy didn't make him remotely happy. No making out either. And yes, Miyagi tried.

Second, after the boring movie, which Shinobu just watched with a dull expression, Miyagi tried to get him excited for ice cream in the park. This time he led his young lover to a secluded area, only to find Shinobu daydream while slowly licking his cone. Miyagi lightened the mood by proclaiming his love and all, but no reaction from Shinobu, just a usual 'shut up, old man,' comment that made Miyagi wince. He wasn't an old _man_ anymore. _How many times will Shinobu unintentionally break his heart? _

And finally, after all that, Miyagi even went to the same fancy restaurant with him, but Shinobu once again looked distracted and clearly not interested. That's when Miyagi put his foot down.

"Oi, what's the matter with you? I'm practically giving you an ideal date here, brat, so why are you still gloomy?" Miyagi attempts to look concerned, but his annoyance is evident.

Shinobu looks up dazedly and sighs. It's either guilt or shame that's keeping him quiet about Miki's actions. He doesn't want to admit to a female Miyagi about this_. He's probably already anxious and sensitive being a woman; I don't want him to feel worse…_

"I'm fine, old man. And don't call me a brat!" The blonde scowls, or fakes one.

With just this answer, Miyagi smiles, pleased to hear a fiery answer, oblivious to the fact it was a false reply. Shinobu swallows his food, along with more guilt.

* * *

Although Miki was resolved to make Shinobu fall in love with him, he didn't know quite how to do it. So during Saturday, he went to a library café to research how homosexuals have sex. He wants to make sure he pleases his lover correctly and currently he has so clue what lube is. Luckily he sits at the side computer where no one is behind him as he searches sites about gays. He finds yaoi manga at first, to which he smiles at. _People even draw this stuff…_

"Ah, that one's no good," a random boy says from behind him, making Miki jolt out of his seat.

The shocked Miki shut his internet page while he had almost jumped out of his seat, so now he examines the boy who caused him to panic. He glances up to find a normal looking Japanese kid, wearing his simple public high school uniform. Miki noticed the guy was completely comfortable with having looked at another person's screen, especially a yaoi site, and it makes him wonder if this guy might be helpful.

"… You read yaoi?" Miki starts with a question.

The guy instantly smiles and sits in the seat next to the blue-eyed Miki. "Yes! And the one you were looking at was horrible. No action and no plot. I'm Kiyoshi, by the way," Kiyoshi says with enthusiasm.

"I'm Miki," Miki says with a mini bow.

Kiyoshi stares at him and chuckles. "Aren't you being too formal?"

Indignantly Miki blushes and opens his window back up, showing the yaoi site.

"So, which ones would you recommend?"

"Junjou Panic!" Miki's new friend exclaims. For a minute the whole café becomes silent and everyone looks at the black haired guy. And then the awkwardness passes and Kiyoshi smiles again, more innocent this time.

"Junjou Panic is awesome, it has great detailed sex scenes and the story is interesting," He starts to explain in a soft whisper this time. "Do you know what a seme is? And an uke?"

To both Miki shakes his head, the terms seemed strange.

"Do you know the Japanese words 'semeru' and 'ukeru'? (Miki nods here) Well, since semeru means to attack, the 'seme' in a relationship is on top of the uke. And ukeru means to receive and so the uke receives from the seme, being the bottom. Do you get it?" Kiyoshi explains smoothly and slowly, even using hand gestures to show Miki the difference.

Miki nods at the end, finally understanding where those two terms come from. He only recently read in that yaoi that the one guy called the other guy a 'cute uke'. In Miki's brain it was different before; uke=girl, seme=guy. Instead it's just who receives and who 'attacks', or in other words, who goes in… now those details were still a mess in Miki's mind.

"So, the Junyou Panic yaoi you were talking about is…?" Miki trails off.

"Ah, _Junjou_ Panic, you mean?" Kiyoshi corrects him.

"Yeah, that, does it really have detailed step by step scenes?"

"Well… not really step by step...," the other boy knits his jet black brows.

Immediately he opens a new window on his own computer and searches something. Once he's done he shows his screen to Miki.

"Read this."

Miki follows his instruction and begins to read the scene, which starts at a tall guy cornering a shorter guy. The tall guy starts off with a teasing comment right beside the uke's ears and then slides his hand down the uke's pants. At first the uke rejects with small no's and then moans start to leak out of his pleasurable mouth. Just from that far, Miki has learned three new things. He goes on, curious and excited.

Kiyoshi looks equally pleased beside him, glad to help a fellow yaoi member.

* * *

When Shinobu and Miyagi come home, the blonde heads straight for his room and Miyagi just looks at him. Sensitive as he is now, Miyagi feels his heart drown in sorrow just by the whole mood Shinobu created with his sighs and dreamy state. He falls onto the sofa and thinks about the whole day again. He is pretty sure he did everything right; a movie, ice cream in the park, and a good restaurant to eat at. Yet he is now a female, which makes him think that's the main reason his lover ignored him today.

He thinks about the date over and over again until his brain is tired. Miyagi even replays scenes and changes his actions and imagines the multiple reactions Shinobu would show. Luckily his phone distracts him. His home phone. He cautiously checks who is calling. _Risako. Why would she need to talk to me? Wait, not Megumi, but Miyagi me._

He lets the phone ring until Risako leaves a message.

"Hello, Miyagi? Um… I know this is awkward to ask, especially over the phone, a message no less, but can we start over again? I know it was wrong of me to cheat on you in the first place and that sensei of yours made me crazy, but it seems you've changed now and -,"

The message gets cut off for being too long.

Miyagi gives his phone a weird look. _Risako wants to start over again? Because of her pregnancy? Ah, she needs support_, it dawns upon him. _She wants to start a family, huh? Well, she'll have to find another guy… who's still a guy_, Miyagi adds sadly.

Miyagi notices it's about time to sleep, so he gets up. He sees Shinobu standing in the hallway, looking more miserable than ever: his eyes a little red, his blonde hair ruffled, and his lips forming a frown. Obviously he heard the message and must have taken it the wrong way, as usual.

"Shinobu-chin…," Miyagi is about to start, but Shinobu just leaves the apartment.

Miyagi runs after him, but fails to reach him. He ran out of breath after going downstairs and out of the apartment building, while Shinobu just ran on. Miyagi tries yelling at him, trying to sound threatening, but all he can hear is a shrill voice.

And then Shinobu disappeared into the streets.

* * *

Miki is fully trained now, thanks to Kiyoshi, w_hich is ironic_, he thinks, _because 'Kiyoshi' means pure in Japanese and the things he knew clearly were not_. Nonetheless, he is prepared to please his future lover and for that he is eternally grateful towards his new friend. On the way home after leaving the café library, he picks up some magazines at a conbini. He remembers that this was the same conbini where he got to kiss his first love. He doesn't have selective memory, so he also remembers getting pushed by Shinobu. It wasn't the actual push, obviously, that hurt him.

As Miki gazes over the magazines, making sure to pick a car one, he notices a silhouette outside that resembles someone he knows. Either today is his lucky day or karma is finally returning him all the times he opened the door for elders.

He hurriedly places the magazine he currently had in his hand and runs out the door. The guy standing in front of him is Shinobu, or a zombie version of him. His hair is a pigeon's nest, he still has his house slippers on, and he has tears gliding down his cheeks. Miki doesn't think and just hugs his friend. This time it's not about love or anything; it's just him comforting a lost friend.

But Shinobu pushes him away.

"No, you homo!" He exclaims.

_Man, luckily this street is empty right now_, Miki thinks.

"Oi, you shut it, I'm just being a nice friend," the blue-eyed friend tells him. Miki had picked up saying 'oi' from Shinobu.

"Oh and does a 'nice friend' kiss his friend? Hmm?" Shinobu returns in a snarky tone.

"Yes, yes he does, sometimes," Miki smiles.

Just a few inches away now, Miki takes this as a yes and starts a kiss, but is blocked with a hand.

"Like I said, stop, you homo!" Shinobu yells once more.

Miki gives up, for now, and doesn't try to hug his sad friend. Instead they just walk to his house and plan to play games. All Miki knows is that Shinobu is having family problems and he doesn't ask much.

* * *

Miyagi smokes at least 10 cigarettes before going to bed. He is waiting for Shinobu to call or inform him where he is staying. And yet it is 1am when he finally gives up and falls asleep. Just as he is about to sleep, he gets a text message. He almost smiles until he sees an ad. He literary hurls his cell across the room in frustration.

Sadly, it didn't break.

* * *

_The superior being above, I thank you, for the chances you've been giving me thus far_, Miki prays properly at his bedside, _and especially for this one_. In the same room, Shinobu is snoozing off after dozens of rounds of his favorite games. Miki is really thankful for getting to sleep next to Shinobu, who is clueless of this fact. The blue-eyed boy almost giggles at the reaction he anticipates for his friend. He'll probably blush first. Or maybe even scowl. Miki knows how cute Shinobu's scowls are.

He looks over at his sleeping friend lovingly. Shinobu's breath is slow compared to Miki's and he looks at peace while resting. Miki is tempted to make a move now, but that's foul play. _Although, so is a forceful kiss, but hey, that was a good chance, probably my only chances_.

A new idea strikes him and he grins.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ Omg, What is Miki up to now? XD**


	14. Comparing kisses

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki (and Kiyoshi, who was in the previous chapter) **

**Author: This chapter took too much thinking and I switch perspectives a lot, so I hope no one hates me for suddenly switching to another character! . And please don't hate Risako too much, she'll get better... maybe... hopefully. xD **

Shinobu wakes up and sees Miki's sleeping face up close, his bright blue eyes closed, nearly touching his own face. The blonde merely stares at his friend first, breathing together in pace with his friend. Then he realizes the oddity of Miki being naked, which he failed to notice before, he rushes out of the futon on the floor. This fast course of action does not awake Miki and Shinobu goes to the bathroom to see if there are any hickeys on him.

But when he examines himself in the mirror, he sees no sign of kiss marks or anything. He signs in relief as he goes back to Miki's room, where his friend is still sleeping peacefully. Shinobu kicks Miki's leg, hoping that's enough to wake him up. No response. The blonde kicks again and Miki's leg stretches out instead, with no sign of waking up. Shinobu gives up and heads downstairs. _Might as well have breakfast…_

* * *

Miyagi didn't get sleep and didn't see a magic gender change – he was still Megumi and still pissed. He no longer looks like a model. His eyes have ugly dark circles that make him age even more, his short hair is sweaty and greasy, and his clothes are wrinkled, because he tossed and turned in attempts to sleep.

He has smoked a whole carton and was too lazy to get more so he started drinking black coffee with no sugar. Personally, he has had worse days than this, especially in college, when he studied his butt off and smoked his lungs out, but this mattered more since he cared about Shinobu. In college he was still in love with his dead sensei… now, he has someone he loves and that makes all the difference.

But he knew he could have stopped Shinobu, if only he ran faster. In fact, if only he talked to Shinobu about Risako's message, if he could have managed to explain to his lover as he ran. _Not that any of these thoughts change what's happened_, he thinks pessimistically as he lazily looks at his ceiling, his right hand clutching his cell phone. He is waiting for Shinobu to call, from wherever he is. _Probably at his own house_, Miyagi hopes.

His cell phone finally rings and he answers within seconds.

"Hello?!" He exclaims immediately, excited.

"Megumi? Why are you answering Miyagi's cell phone?" Risako's voice resonates through his ear.

Miyagi lies back on his bed and hangs up instantly, pouring all his hatred on the cell phone as he presses the off button, too tired and annoyed to bother with lying to Risako. He glares at the ceiling this time as he starts to lose his consciousness.

* * *

Risako looks at her cell phone, making sure it's still working. Did Megumi actually hang up on her? _How rude! But she does have a good reason to hate Risako, _Risako thinks_, but that doesn't mean she has to hang up that rudely! Plus, where was Miyagi?_ The Miyagi she remembers would at least call back if Risako called him. He at least had the decency to reply to his ex-wife and talk about matters in a calm manner. _Was he on vacation or buried in work?_

She stares down at her flat belly. 9 months later she would have a bulging belly and a baby on the way. A soft smile spreads of Risako's face as she thinks of becoming a mother. Although this is not how she imagined herself becoming a mom, but if Miyagi is willing to be the father, then maybe…

Maybe she'll have her own family.

Either way, she wants her own family to be pure and true. She hopes Miyagi will be able to support her in this idea. He seems like the type to do that. Risako feels awfully confident about it. Because she knows her ex-boyfriend is not willing to support her, the reason he still hasn't replied any of her texts and calls. So she's putting all her faith into Miyagi, the man she once wanted to be the father of her children… and maybe he will be.

* * *

Shinobu comes back upstairs after eating cereal. Miki is still sleeping, even snoring lightly. Annoyed at the idiot smiling in his sleep, the blonde picks up a black pen from Miki's desk and bends down to doodle on his face. He adds a big mustache on Miki's upper lip area and a goatee on his chin. A few snickers leak as he looks at his masterpiece. Now in the mood for more, he continues by coloring in Miki's eyebrows, which are naturally brown, turning them into fat black blobs. He doesn't notice he has cradled Miki's face as he draws.

So when Miki's eyes flash open, he drops his friend's head in fright.

"Woah," Shinobu yells as he falls backwards.

Miki grabs his friend and pulls him underneath him, almost like a cat pouncing on a mouse. Shinobu protests, but Miki doesn't stop until one kiss. That one kiss is hard and powerful, as if Miki's about to ravish Shinobu's mouth completely. However, then he falls asleep on Shinobu, snoring in blonde's ears with his heavy breath. Shinobu feels the heat of Miki's body and the strong build on top of him. He hasn't felt this in a while, this kind of pressure. _Miyagi is a woman now, he just isn't the same…_ instantly Shinobu holds his thoughts right there. He stops himself from crossing that line. He loves Miyagi, no doubt, so he should not think like that.

Slowly, he shoves his friend aside and thinks again about Miyagi and Risako. _If Risako is really pregnant, would Miyagi remarry her? Or would he just support her for the baby's sake_? Shinobu was upset last night because he felt like Miyagi would help her somehow and that made him jealous. He has no right to be jealous after what happened with Miki before and today. But he still ran away from Miyagi on impulse, and probably out of habit. He is embarrassed of his jealous self.

And he knows how Miyagi and Risako suit each other. He also knows Miyagi is about to lose his job thanks to his gender change and Shinobu knows how much Miyagi loves his job (and Basho). These thoughts circle around in his head as he finally takes a deep breath and gets ready to face Miyagi himself.

* * *

Miyagi opens his eyes slowly, stalling for time. He doesn't like waking up to a different body. It feels like he's an alien.

However, when he opens his eyes, Shinobu's face is right in front of him, his gray eyes shining in front of him. Unaware and uncaring of his gender, he grabs the boy and engulfs him in a passionate kiss. His lover pulls away, though. A tiny stab of pain hits Miyagi, but he ignores it. _Maybe Shinobu wants to talk,_ _which would be great_, Miyagi thinks.

"Umm…," Shinobu starts, slightly blushing, "…I'm sorry."

"What?" Miyagi can't hear clearly. Did Shinobu just apologize? The almighty Shinobu-sama?

"I'm sorry," this time the boy was full red, looking away.

"Still can't hear you," Miyagi smiles now.

Shinobu scowls and just stands up, since he was crouching to get on eye level with Miyagi, who is on the bed. When Miyagi reaches to grab Shinobu's arm reality hits him. He has thin arms and long fingernails. He somehow overcomes his frustration and follows the blonde into the living room.

"Oi, what're you sorry about?" Miyagi asks as sits on the couch. Since Shinobu is beginning to cook something, Miyagi seems to relax.

"About yesterday… and running away," the blonde replies in a distant tone.

"Ah… you do know that I love you, right?" he grins at the blonde while saying it.

Shinobu almost drops the pan in his hand. "Oii! Stupid old man, I almost dropped this!"

Miyagi laughs, but stops shortly. Although it seems that everything is remotely normal, he knows that it's still not. _Clearly not_, he thinks as he stares at his breasts. _Drat, I forgot my bra again_.

* * *

Shinobu felt horribly guilty as Miyagi professed his love naturally again. He nearly dropped his pan from the guilt, not embarrassment, although usually in these cases he'd feel that way. He wants to forget Miki's kisses, his body heat, and his annoying hands. Unintentionally he blushes as he remembers Miki's hands groping him. Shinobu hates how he can't forget this and how he can't admit to Miyagi about it_. How do you say this to your lover anyway? That I got kissed by another guy other than you? I'd rather die than ever tell him_, Shinobu promises himself, _and I'm going to tell Miki to stop trying to kiss me or I'll stop being his friend_.

Feeling resolute about this, he continues making food. When Miyagi comes to eat at the dinner table, Shinobu suddenly sees how aged and tired his lover looks. Startled by his lover's appearance, he doesn't sit in his chair. Instead, he walks behind Miyagi and hugs him. _Was Miyagi that worried about me? It was only one night…_

Shinobu firms his grip, ashamed at his rash actions. Not only did he randomly run away over trivial jealousy, he ran into Miki and then got kissed once more, leaving a super worried and sensitive Miyagi home.

Miyagi turns around and Shinobu looks straight into his eyes this time.

"I-I'm -," Shinobu's about to apologize again, but Miyagi's small lips stop him.

As Miyagi's tongue enters Shinobu's mouth, he's trying to keep his cool. Even though Miyagi is a woman now, he still has the same technique, with smaller lips. Shinobu lightly compares this kiss to Miki's and stops his thought again. _No_, he instructs himself, _I will not think about Miki while kissing Miyagi._ However, his brain doesn't listen, even if his heart wants to. His brain is automatically calculating which kiss is better, in what ways are they alike and how they differ. One would think Miyagi would win, even if he's a woman now…

But only Shinobu knows the answer to that.

* * *

And back at Miki's house, he wakes up at noon, yawning away like an idiot even after 10 hours of sleep. He isn't surprised that his friend is gone and goes to his bathroom. When he washes his hands, he looks up to see his handsome face.

"WAH!" He screams, shocked at his eyebrows mostly. The mustache and goatee were just mean, but the eyebrows struck the most because they made him look Japanese.

_Was this revenge for the kiss or just out of spite?_ Whatever it was, Miki washes it away with soap vigorously on the Sunday afternoon. After 15 minutes of complete soap and water, Miki's face was somewhat presentable. There was still a 5 o'clock shade on his upper lip and a shade in his eyebrows. Thankfully the goatee fully disappeared.

**Author: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Took me forever to write this. O_O Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ **


	15. Shinobu and Miki

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica, but I do own Miki. ^^ **

**Author notes: Okay, this chapter has lemons, I guess, and is especially for all the Miki lovers out there! ^_^ I love Miki too, so it's for me. :P Hope you guys like it! **

On that same day, Miyagi and Shinobu spend their day normally until the doorbell rings at 3pm, something that will ruin the somewhat peaceful atmosphere they've built. The young blonde decides to answer the door, since his lover is too busy reading Basho for fun, which he finds weird. _Who reads that for fun? Only Miyagi_, Shinobu answers to himself in his head.

When he opens the door, he sees his older sister Risako. Shinobu stops his temptation to slap the door on her face. He also stops his brows from forming a glare.

"Nee-chan, what're you doing here?" He asks politely, even though his eyebrows are twitching for a glare. He somehow manages to keep his nice façade.

"I'm looking for Miyagi… are you still staying in his apartment? I thought you had your own place?" She counters, looking around suspiciously.

Shinobu fidgets a little as he replies. "Since we both live in the same area I though it's better to share an apartment. Less money to waste for Dad," he points out. Although it's true they're saving more money this way, but money is never a problem in his family.

Risako smiles and nods, not listening to a word Shinobu's saying. "So where is Miyagi?"

"Ah!" Shinobu acts like there's something he forgot. "He went to a conference in Kyoto! I'm also taking care of his apartment!" _Two points for me_, he thinks proudly, _saving money and taking care of this place_.

"When is he coming back?" she asks immediately, ignoring Shinobu's last comment.

"Next month," this slips off of Shinobu's tongue. The lie made him happy because it means that he won't see Risako for a whole month. He does a mental banzai (in his mind), which makes him crack a smile.

"Oh." Risako looks upset. Unintentionally she places one hand on her stomach. Shinobu's keen eyes take notice and dares to ask.

"Nee-chan, are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?" He looks at her belly meaningfully.

Risako's eyes wander around. "I'm alright, I'm gonna go now," with those last words she leaves the apartment.

Shinobu sighs in relief as he locks the door.

"Oi, who was that?" Miyagi comes behind the blonde; his long legs look shiny as he walks. He had to wear a skirt today thanks to laundry day. His other clothes are in the washer, including all his cool jeans. Shinobu considers this a good omen.

"Nee-chan," Shinobu replies, grinning as he sees Miyagi shift uncomfortably in his skirt. He oddly liked the sight of a sexy woman around the apartment. _But he didn't like the thought of having sex with her_.

As soon as he thinks that, as if on cue, Miyagi's new hand slips around the blonde's waist and the other slim hand curves under his chin, holding him like something precious. Not being able to see Miyagi's brown eyes, Shinobu feels extremely unsettled as these womanly hands begin to grope him as if they know him. However, no matter how many times he tries to convince his brain these are Miyagi's hands, he still doesn't like being touched like this. Shinobu breaks off and turns around, gazing straight into Miyagi's dark eyes.

_Yes, this is Miyagi, not some woman. This is the man… I love_, Shinobu affirms to himself.

Miyagi doesn't try anything after that. He relaxes back onto the couch and continues reading classic poetry. Shinobu stays in that spot for a while before his alerted muscles finally unwind and he goes back to his room and listens to music. Occasionally he gets an annoying text from Miki, but he tries to stay formal. He needs to stay away from Miki.

_Why?_ He asks himself and suddenly realizes a dark voice calls out to him to answer his question. _You like him, that's why. You stay away from him because you are afraid you'll fall for him._

_No, I love Miyagi and always will. We are fated for each other!_

_Are you sure? Miyagi never believed in your little 'destiny', now did he? I bet Miki would love to hear that from you…_

Shinobu glares at his silver cell phone. He stops mid-text, staring off into space, continuing his inner monologue.

_Yes, I'm sure! God dammit, Miyagi does believe in destiny! Why else would he be with me, a kid in his eyes? Huh? Answer that! Stupid brain. _Shinobu seems to assume it's his brain he's talking to…

_You have considered the fact that he doesn't like you and is merely entertaining you? Sure, he tells you he loves you, but he must've told the same _to Risako-nee-chan, right? This statement caused Shinobu to gasp inwardly. True, he thinks, _Miyagi surely must have confessed his love to Nee-chan, but that was then and this is now_. He glares at nothing and continues this thought. _He loves me now and that's all that matters!_

_Yeah, but do you love him now? If that matters so much, ask yourself that. You love a man named Miyagi. He is now a woman named Megumi_. The dark inner voice somehow seemed to laugh in mockery and Shinobu flinches. Even his conscience, brain, or whatever this is, is right. Shinobu doesn't know the answer to this. Flabbergasted, he stops this argument with his brain.

_Ah, so you don't have an answer? Well, ask yourself this, do you like being held by a man? Or do you specifically like being held by Miyagi, no matter what gender? _This question also stops Shinobu in his track. He likes being held by Miyagi, of course, but him being a woman now… is not working for him. Of course he enjoyed the sex with Miyagi… but…

_And there's the 'but', huh?_ The voice mocks now. _There's always a 'but' in uncertainty, you know that very well, don't you?_

_Oi, stop it. It's okay to be uncertain sometime, _Shinobu thinks.

_Sure, but in matters of love? What are you? Fickle much?_ The voice snickers in the corner of Shinobu's mind, as if the Devil himself came to help the voice. This was clearly Shinobu's mind, debating with itself, no craziness or psychotic problem.

_Fickle! __**Fickle!?**_ Shinobu repeats, with more emphasis the second time. _Fickle means a person who changes their mind everyday about the person they love and they are unpredictable. I have always loved Miyagi!_

_And yet there's that 'but' in the way._

Shinobu looks at the cell phone with a miserable expression. His mind is right. He needs to get rid of this 'but', this doubt, this uncertainty spouting in his heart. He needs to kill this weed that's growing through his heart, where it clearly doesn't belong. Exterminate it before it gets bigger. Before Miki's presence becomes prominent.

Before Shinobu changes his heart.

His fingers jab at the cell phone's screen violently and he sends a text right-away with a firm decision.

* * *

And unaware of this proclamation of stopping Miki's efforts, Miki is texting Shinobu yet another text, this time about graduation. He is waiting for a reply and gets a totally random rude comment instead.

_Don't text me for a while_ – Shinobu.

Miki sits up from his bed, where he conveniently jerks off while texting Shinobu. However, after reading this text, all his excitement dies. He throws a dirty tissue in his trashcan and uses hand sanitizer before opening a new text to reply.

_WHY?!_ – Miki writes, adding extra exclamation points and question marks.

Almost instantly he gets a reply.

_Just don't text me._ – Shinobu.

He gawks at his cell phone. _Can a person be any cruel than this?_ Though it _is_ Miki's fault for kissing his friend. _Shinobu definitely must be disgusted with me_, Miki thinks with a sad expression. Miki, being brave as always, manages to gather courage to text again.

_But I like texting you… you are still my friend, right? :'( _- He adds a sad face, hoping this will make Shinobu change his mind. Or at least soften his guard a little. Even if Shinobu is a homophobe, that doesn't mean he should cut ties with Miki, his childhood friend.

_ Yes, we're still friends, but don't text me. Sorry. _– Shinobu.

Miki's heart starts to thump loudly as a warm smile spreads across his face. _At least we're still friends! _He thinks with joy. He throws his cell phone into the air and catches it, lying on his bed peacefully. Unconsciously, he begins to whistle in his joyous mood. Though he can't text him, he is still considered a friend. _That's better than being ignored forever_, he tells himself with excitement.

Surprisingly he gets another text and his heart nearly jumps out of his chest.

To his displeasure, it's just an ad.

_Damn it. Got so hyped up for nothing_, he thinks with a sullen face.

Miki sets the phone aside and looks down at his unzipped jeans. He is hard again, thanks to the random ad just now; his excitement for Shinobu's text has to go somewhere. He skillfully grabs his cock and jerks off while imagining Shinobu's scowls. Then he thinks about Shinobu's thin arms being chained to a bed, his beautiful gray eyes blindfolded and his wonderful lips gaping as Miki's cock is about to be sucked…

Miki snaps out of that thought. He never liked bondage or S&M… It is something new for him…

Another thought pops up in his mind. A naked Shinobu with his hands tied behind his back with rope, his mouth duct taped shut, and his white legs spread apart. Miki can vividly imagine his friend's cock and how aroused it will become as Miki's hands touch it. Although he can see a fierce expression on Shinobu's face, he can also imagine hot tears sliding down his cute cheeks. His hand reaches out to wipe away the tears, rip off that duct tape, and kiss Shinobu passionately.

In this fantasy his friend doesn't bite or push him away, since he is unable to move and magically doesn't have guts to bite Miki's lips. So with smooth movement, yet with force, Miki imagines himself thrusting his warm cock into Shinobu, connecting them physically. Again, in his fantasy, there is no concept of getting tired or being worried about lube, so he continues loving Shinobu and Miki enjoys every moment of his dream. He likes to see that lion tied up and unable to resist Miki…

Before Miki can stop himself, he imagines another scene where Shinobu is lying down naked on a hospital bed, chained with iron clasps to a metal bed. His gray eyes open wide and ferocious, Shinobu glares at Miki, which apparently turns Miki on. His scowls, his glares, his screams, his swears – Miki loves it all. He can easily imagine it all, that's what gets to him. He hasn't seen much, except his scowls and a few glares. He wants to hear his moans, his screams, and his cute angry voice as he tells Miki to stop – he wishes to hear it all.

Involuntarily, he slides a hand under his own shirt and pinches his nipple, imagining doing the same to a tied up Shinobu. He gets more turned on as he continues groping himself and thinking about Shinobu. As he finishes jerking off, he notices he is more excited while thinking of Shinobu with chains than without.

_Maybe bondage isn't so bad_, he considers with a grin.

**Author: Okay, this was definitely new thing for me, the whole jerking off scene. / I hope it was good. BTW, Shinobu is NOT crazy, it's just him discussing his options with himself. I kind of made him sound crazy, though. XD I want to try an Omake, so here it is:**

* * *

**Omake**:

**Miyagi**: Shin-chan, don't you love me? Why are you having doubts?

**Shinobu**: Because you're a freaking woman!

**Me**: *throws book at Shinobu* Oi, I made him a 'freaking' woman!

**Miki**: Don't hurt my Shinobu!

**Miyagi**: Your Shinobu? You brat, you're 100 years early to call Shinobu yours.

**Shinobu**: *throws book back at the author* I'm not fickle, you dumb woman!

**Miki**: Yeah, he's only picking the right choice, me. *smiles wickedly*

**Miyagi**: Author-san, please kill Miki.

**Shinobu**: I second that!

**Miki**:...

**Author**:... I like Miki..

**Miki: ***gazes at the author with love* Thank you!

The end. For now. :D

(also, sorry for the weird story for Risako's past with her parents - if you've read that, I've cancelled it (technically deleted it, so ignore it. ^_^ )

**Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^**


	16. The Doctor

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantic or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (but I do own Miki, Kiyoshi, and Kira)**

**Author: Okay, I love this chapter because I brought in Sekaiichi. ^_^ And because I'm getting into specifics about the reason Miyagi is a woman. *_* Btw, if anyone has watched Doctor Who, I kind of referred to him sometimes (hence the chapter title). **

Dr. Onodera fixes a pile of old documents on his desk. He has been really busy this whole month that he hasn't cleaned his office at all. There are clutters of ramen cups on the floor, circling around his desk. He generally throws a cup where the path hasn't been blocked. Now, as he looks at the mess, it's like a ramen cup halo surrounds him. Despite eating that many calories and sodium, the young doctor worked as much to burn it all off.

As he took yet another ramen cup and threw it into his huge trash bag, he faintly remembers the procedure he did on a man just about a week ago, or less. Time went by both slowly or too fast for him, so he always kept a calendar by. He glances up and checks the calendar. It was still last year's calendar with cute kitties on it. He can't believe he still has that and now its mid-February.

He continues thinking about the procedure on a man who did not know what was happening to him. Dr. Onodera did something illegal, yet not really. The guy did sign the form, it was true, but as for if he really thoroughly read it, not so…

"Dr. Onodera," a husky voice came from behind him. The young brunette nearly cringed from the sound. He hated his superior, his old 'ideal' doctor, Dr. Takano.

"W-what?" He stuttered slightly, either from the cold in the room or the steely atmosphere he is always engulfed in as soon as he sees this guy.

"Nothing, just checking out this pig's sty. You really don't clean much, do you?" The older doctor cracks a smile as he picks up a ramen cup also.

Dr. Onodera instantly snatches that cup from his hand and swiftly throws it in the trash bag, along with the plastic chop sticks. Now those pesky sticks were everywhere.

"I actually came to ask you about Miyagi Yoh's files," the older doctor's voice becomes deep, finally serious.

The young doctor drops all his stuff and glares at his desk. He kind of lost those in the huge pile, but he is never going to admit that to Dr. Takano. Not in this life, anyway.

"I-I'll g-give them to you… tomorrow!" He looks away and pretends to be fixing an already linear picture frame on the wall. The picture is of him and all his fellow doctors in this hospital, which his family owns.

A sneaky hand moves on Dr. Onodera's thin waist.

The brunette jolts a little, not expecting this. _Not expecting?_ He thinks. _This perverted doctor does this every freakin' time!_ He just could never get used to this, the random touching, occasional groping and of course the small kisses on his cheek.

"Oi, I said I'll have the files by tomorrow," the short doctor looks up at the tall dark doctor behind him. His tone said it all; _touch me again and you'll die_.

Dr. Takano smirks, amused at the riled up doctor. He takes his leave after slyly brushing his fingertips on the young doctor's warm neck. The mere touch sends tingles to Dr. Onodera's spine, who tried his best to stay fierce. Although it isn't his fierceness that led the older doctor to leave, he likes to think of it that way.

He looks at his desk once more and moves most of the old files, which seem to have covered the mahogany desk in a few days. Smack dab in the middle of the pile, he finds the file, as if it were the Holy Grail or something extremely valuable. _Next time, I'm keeping this kind of stuff in a vault_, he tells himself. His slim fingers start to flip the pages, reading Miyagi Yoh's testimony that no matter what happens (physically, mentally, and emotionally (_or all three_, he adds in his head anxiously)) he will not and cannot sue Onodera and his staff.

A drop of sweat slowly slips down his forehead. He is worried about the poor fool who managed to sign such an important document without even glancing at it! Dr. Onodera was the one who gave him these documents, even told him to read the bloody thing, but the man just signed the papers as if he was completely illiterate or just lazy. _I know this is my research, but if that man doesn't know what he signed up for, I'm not liable for what happens!_ He thinks fervently. Of course after cleaning all this mess he is going to eventually check up on his patient.

Miyagi has obviously forgotten about Dr. Onodera and his staff members who gave him allergy shots and new vaccination. He vaguely knows inside his head somewhere that they also gave him a new drug in that little painful syringe, but it didn't matter much to him. He intentionally signed the papers without reading them. He personally didn't care much and was in a hurry to get home to Shinobu. Who knew that one signature would be that important.

Dr. Onodera knew.

He remembers even telling Miyagi Yoh the effects, but the man just sat there day-dreaming, which the young doctor found tremendously rude. _Who ignores the doctor?_ Dr. Onodera gave him the last shot, the most important one, the one he spent five years of research on. He especially told the man that too. _And of course the stupid man didn't listen_, he frowns to himself. He continues remembering the shot being administered and him telling the man he'll see him in a week or so, to see the results.

* * *

Therefore, after cleaning his messy office that whole night, he went to Miyagi Yoh's house in the morning. _Great_, he thinks as he reaches the man's apartment, _a Monday morning spent like this_.

He rings the doorbell once.

No response.

He rings it twice now.

Still no response.

He tries to keep his cool as he rings a little faster than before, annoyed. Soon he started killing the poor bell, stabbing it.

At last, the door is ajar and the young doctor waits for someone to come out. He sees a tall majestic woman instead of his image of that idiot man. _Is this his wife?_ _She's so pretty_, Onodera thinks as he smiles his 'doctor smile'.

"Um, hello, I am Dr. Onodera Ritsu, pleased to meet you," he bows and looks up to the see a confused expression on the woman's face. "Ah, I'm here for Miyagi Yoh. Is he here?" _And is he really your husband_, he wants to ask, disbelieving that idiot of a man is capable to marry such a beauty.

The woman frowns, her luscious full lips curving down. "No, I'm afraid he's not. Is there something you'd like to tell him?"

"No… I mean, yes, I have to talk to him about his allergy shots and the extra shot he took… he signed something that I feel like he needs to be informed about…," the young doctor shifts uncomfortably with guilt. Even though it was not his fault, he kept feeling like it was.

"Allergy shots? The one he took two weeks ago?" The woman asks now, a little curious.

"Yes, those shots. He agreed to take a new medicine that day and I am the doctor who created that shot. I just want to see if Miyagi has been through any changes, or is having troubles with his body," the brunette explains to the beauty in front of him.

He sees concern spread across the woman's face and then sees it turn into horror, as if the woman was calculating something beyond this universe and she finally found some rare cure. Clueless of what went on in her head, he continued his speech.

"When I say 'changes', those could be emotional, physical, or mental. Emotional and mental are separate because -," he's about to go into detail but the woman stops him.

"Could those changes be… a gender change?" the woman seems to be shaking as she asks this. _Was it anger or great emotion?_ Onodera feels cautious about this, as if she's a ticking bomb now instead of a beautiful wife.

"Perhaps, but the main purpose of this drug is supposed to be perfect health," he tells the woman, saying each word properly and slowly. "If the person experienced a gender change, then my five years of research has been wasted and the drug doesn't work. But I doubt that," he smiles now, jokingly.

However, the woman gives him a glare that could kill.

"That last part was a joke," he tells her, trying to lighten the mood. _Why is she so angry about this?_

"A _joke_, huh? So, is your research a joke now?" The woman raises her voice.

"Well… no, but it is most unlikely for a person to experience a gender change, that's what I'm saying," Dr. Onodera corrects himself, feeling awful for making a joke at a serious topic.

The woman still looks angry, even more so after he said 'most unlikely'.

"Tell me, why did you pick Miyagi?" The woman tried to calm down now.

The question hit Onodera hard. He honestly chose that name randomly, since Kira, his assistant said it would be best to pick a candidate randomly, to avoid racist/gender/ethnicity problems. He doesn't want to tell the wife of that idiot that he _randomly_ chose him. _What if he is having horrible side effects and now she's asking him why is he the unlucky one?_ _Or_, Onodera thinks, _that her husband changed gender and maybe that's why she was offended by that comment?_

"Dr. Onodera?" She calls out to him a little impatiently.

"Ah, yes, we picked Miyagi Yoh because he…," _think Onodera, think_, "… is the ideal type of man. He was healthy, tall, and…" _can't compliment him anymore_, "and other reasons. He was chosen for his health." He nods at the end, wanting her to believe him.

The woman stares at him like Onodera's an idiot now. "But wasn't your medicine to make people healthy? Why would you give it to a healthy man?" She asks questioningly.

_Ah_, he halts, _I never thought of that_ _as I was lying_. Miyagi Yoh actually was on a list of people who were sick with pneumonia, common cold, or allergies. They never actually gave him the allergy shots and mainly administered Onodera's new drug. He needs to come up with some excuse before Miyagi Yoh's wife says anything. Then again, he can't sue Onodera and his hospital.

"Fine, I lied, we actually picked him because he had allergies, he was sneezing a lot and that is why we chose him. Sorry for lying, but all wives like to know that their husbands are strong and healthy," he explains himself, politely adding the second comment.

"Wife? I look like his wife?" She smiles at that thought.

_Oh, maybe she's his girlfriend_, Onodera corrects himself mentally.

"I'm sorry for assuming. May I ask who you are?" The brunette's curiosity is killing him now. _Who was this beauty?_

"I am Miyagi Yoh, a male," the woman smiles, her eyes sparkling with either irritation or because of the light.

* * *

When both Miyagi and Onodera sit properly in the living room, facing each other, Miyagi begins first. Clearly Dr. Onodera is too shocked or surprised at Miyagi's introduction to speak.

"Ahem," Miyagi clears his throat, "you do know now that your drug did this to me?" Miyagi wants the doctor to confirm this once more.

Onodera looks like he's about to cry and nods as he keeps his head down.

"I'm really sorry!" He manages to say, something that was cycling in his head since the Miyagi's wife admitted she was Miyagi. He feels so horrible right now that he wouldn't mind being run over by a car.

"You do know that sorry doesn't change anything?" The woman grits her teeth, trying to control her tone. Miyagi wants to stay proper and nice, but malice leaks out of his voice now and then.

"I'm really sorry!" Onodera repeats like a broken record. "I'm really really sorry!"

The woman sighs, which hits Onodera's conscience.

Silence fills the empty room, the empty minds. Miyagi is heartless, trying to control his hatred for the small man in front of him, and Onodera is mindless, in shock and guilt, both eating away at his brain.

"I-I'll try to make a cure!" Onodera exclaims after some thought. _Yes, if I made a cure this person's life will not be ruined_, he thinks now, hopeful than before.

"Look, I can just sue you, right?" The woman glares again.

"About that…," the doctor looks away sheepishly. "You can't sue me… you signed a testimony and other documents saying you can't sue me or my hospital."

Miyagi is one notch away from attacking Onodera out of anger. Yet the doctor doesn't realize that as he continues speaking. Explaining to a beast doesn't always work…

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! ^_^ Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Omake -**

**Shinobu**: So it was all Dr. Onodera's fault?! Stupid doctors.

**The 10th Doctor: **Do not diss the Doctor.

**Onodera**: Yeah, what he said.

**Miyagi**: Oi, it's that doctor's fault I'm a woman!

**The 10th Doctor**: Let's see if I can help *uses his sonic screwdriver*

**Miyagi**: Woah! I'm me again!

**Shinobu**: Miyagi! I love you!

**Onodera**: *tries to leave sneakily*

**The 10th Doctor**: Oi, not so fast, fake doctor.

**Takano**: Who are you calling fake? *grabs Onodera protectively*

End of this omake.


	17. Onodera's Drug

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~ (but I own Miki, Kiyoshi, and Kira (who will never show up... or will he? O_o)) **

**Author's notes: Sorry for taking so long! I had to do research for this chapter - Taketa Pharmaceutics is actually from "Takeda Pharmaceutics", which is a leading pharmaceutical company in Japan and is overspread in other countries. I found out from their website what offices there are and there are 2 Managing Directors - I do not know what they honestly do at work, so I'm making it up. XD I hate getting technical. . **

"And also, I am not liable for anything that happens to you. However, I want to make this cure now, so don't wo-," before Onodera can finish, a hand hits his already red cheeks.

Onodera sits there, speechless and shell-shocked, his wits almost knocked out him just by a single slap. Looking at the red swell, Miyagi immediately feels horrible. _I shouldn't have done that_, he scolds himself. He gets up from his seat and awkwardly walks over to the refrigerator. As he twists ice from the ice maker, three cubes fall, while five land in the bag he has open for the ice bag. Coming back to the doctor, he places it gently to his cheek and tells him to keep it there.

And then it's quiet again and Miyagi plops down on the sofa.

* * *

Shinobu sits as far as he can from Miki. No more assigned seats and it is senior year, so the teachers do not care anyway. He likes how girls instantly surround Miki, stopping him from getting anywhere near Shinobu or any of Miki's friends. Shinobu smiles at Miki's distressed face. Even the blonde knows how big of a player his friend is and usually Miki is in a middle of a group of girls, all asking for dates or inviting him to karaoke. But now, Shinobu can see that his friend is not the same anymore. Miki would love to think that Shinobu would realize how much he has fallen for him, but Shinobu immediately starts daydreaming about cabbage and what to cook next time instead.

Meanwhile Miki kept trying to get a seat near Shinobu in other classes.

He kept failing.

And was constantly surrounded by girls.

* * *

When Dr. Onodera went back to his office after that awful encounter with Miyagi Yoh, he was in no mood for Dr. Takano. He practically shoves the taller man when he sees him waiting for him.

"Leave," he tells the other doctor, hoping his wishes will be heard.

"I just got here," a deep voice answers, almost in a whining tone. Dr. Takano did not budge and was still standing in the same spot. Dr. Onodera couldn't move a muscular build like Takano, even though none of the two ever exercised.

"Well, then go to Dr. Muira or someone else," the brunette retorts. He now gives up on pushing the tall guy and walks into his office. As soon as he sees his somewhat clean office, Onodera suddenly remembers why Dr. Takano is here. _The files!_

Seeing this recognition on the young doctor's face, the older doctor says, "Now you remember," he smiles, "Good."

Onodera grabs the files, which he placed specially in his top drawer, and waves them in front of Dr. Takano to take. The older doctor takes them and looks through them slowly, occasionally nodding to himself on some pages.

"Okay, that's it, then," Dr. Takano smiles again and starts to leave.

For some odd reason, Onodera expected more. Without meaning to, his hand seizes Dr. Takano's white coat.

Dr. Takano peers over his shoulder to see a blushing little rabbit. As much as he wants to snatch the cute little doctor, he has serious work to do, especially with Miyagi Yoh's files. Although Dr. Onodera made the medicine, Dr. Takano and his superiors were in charge of it. They were planning to distribute it; they were the ones with ideas to mass produce it.

With one last glance at the adorable rabbit, he walks off, ignoring the thread break off as the cloth from Onodera's hand snaps away.

Luckily he didn't see the pained expression on Onodera's disappointed face.

* * *

"Mr. Kisa, here are the files of the patient," Dr. Takano says as he hands them over to the big boss. He drove a few blocks to reach Taketa Pharmaceuticals, where his hospital took new drugs to. _More-like, when they had a genius like Onodera who actually made drugs_, he thinks.

Kisa Shota, a 30 year-old man who worked hard all his life to reach this point. He knew he is technically under most of the doctors here in terms of intelligence. However, unlike them, he has reached the point where he can boss them around, something he always wanted to achieve. He looks over the files in his hand and signals the doctor to sit in front of him.

Miyagi Yoh ….age 38… tall, dark hair, and a professor. Kisa immediately considers him as a potential candidate until he sees his profile picture, taken at the hospital. He likes the handsome type and Miyagi looked his age – old. He continues to read the medical stuff about what the medicine had in it – he glazed over it and went back to the front page.

"Did you get a report from Onodera?" He asks the doctor in front of him.

"No, sir, I didn't…," the doctor trails away. _I didn't even think about that_, he thinks.

"Then we have nothing to discuss, Takano," the older man states nicely, with steely eyes. He merely signals his hand and the doctor is gone, probably walking back to Onodera.

Kisa sits there a while, texts briefly to his next '1 week' lover and waits for Takano to come back. Kisa started doing this 1 week lover deal when he started working at this hospital. He knew he could never be a doctor, he knew he wasn't smart enough. So, he began working as a registration clerk at first. His goal was to save money – during that period he used to feel lonely at night, so he began looking for a boyfriend, since he already knew he wasn't interested in women.

In the beginning, a few boyfriends lasted, but each one of them was so clingy or bitchy whenever Kisa was working. _Urgh_, he'd say to them, _don't act all friendly with me, we're through!_ Most of them started to stalk him as soon as he'd break-up with them. That's when he started telling the men as soon as they met that it's only a one week deal – from then to now, Kisa has not had any problems with his lovers. They please him, he pleases them, and it's that simple. However, a little place in his heart is still cold; there is still something missing.

He still has never fallen in love.

Now, he is the Managing Director at Taketa Pharmaceuticals and he gets to work every field one by one. He thought when he'd get a higher paying job, a higher position that it would get easier. However, now he has to look over the Research department, Development department, Procurement department, Production department, Distribution department, and even the Sales department. Luckily there are two Managing Directors, but Kisa never got along with the other one.

"Kisa-san!" A voice calls him and he shots an instant glare at the handsome face in front of him.

Kisa sighs.

The youth in front of Kisa made Kisa wish he never met someone perfect like him – this shining knight type of person. Ko Yukina is the perfect image of health and beauty – healthy blonde hair, sparkling eyes of youth, and a dazzling smile. Plus, as if God hadn't given him everything already, he was tall, intelligent, and the _youngest_ Managing Director in the history of Taketa Pharmaceuticals. Kisa loathed this man with all his might.

"What?" He replied to the eager youth.

"Did Dr. Takano just leave? I wanted to read the patient's files too," he tells him, still smiling his best smile. Kisa hated his smile. And his perfect pearly teeth.

"Yes, he left. He did not think to get the report of the patient from Onodera," Kisa explains curtly.

"Aw, that's too bad. I'm looking forward to that prodigy's new drug!" The blonde exclaims, visibly excited about it too.

Inside Kisa's heart he is also excited about this new drug. Ritsu Onodera has made many innovative methods, drugs, and procedures ever since he became a doctor. Not only is he a prodigy, he is the son of the largest hospital in the city. He has hope that Onodera will make history and give Kisa the chance to one day become the CEO of this company, since Kisa was the one who gave him this opportunity.

Which is another reason he's made it this far, at this position.

Thanks to Onodera, Kisa got a chance to show his abilities, his talents.

"So, Kisa-san, what do you think the results are?" Yukina brings back Kisa from his daydream.

"I believe in Onodera – I believe the medicine fully works," Kisa replies, proud of the genius he found.

* * *

"Takano, it doesn't work," Onodera confesses as soon as the doctor comes back to take the report.

The tall man stares at Onodera for a couple of seconds in the silence.

"Can you please repeat that?" Takano says, intently staring at the other doctor.

"The drug doesn't work," the brunette replies, burying his face in his hands now. _How could I let this happen to a person? I changed a man's life!_ Out of all the results in his mind, this was clearly not one of them. Reality had hit him as soon as Takano left the first time with the files.

Maybe at that moment he was hoping Takano would console him.

Maybe he's still hoping that now.

"_How_ doesn't it work?" the older doctor asks, putting a hand over his forehead.

"I-I d-don't know… M-m-miyagi Yoh is a w-w-woman," Onodera starts stuttering. He is now nervous under Takano's beaming gaze.

"Hah?"

Onodera squirms. He hates repeating himself like this, repeating his failure.

He generally never fails.

"T-th-the p-p-patient i-s-s a w-woman," his stuttering gets worse.

"Onodera, you have _got_ to be kidding me," the older doctor glares.

Just from a single glare, Onodera's knees weaken and he falls back on the floor.

"I'm s-s-so-rr-ry," the brunette whispers.

"A woman? That guy is a woman? Onodera… you did a miracle, you know that?" The doctor surprisingly smiles.

Onodera looks up, confused.

"Weren't y-you j-just mad?" His voice is barely audible.

"Because I can't believe what a genius you are! Wow. Are you serious? And you're depressed about creating an awesome drug like that? You know what this means? People won't have to do surgery to change their gender!" Takano's face was lit up with energy now as he continues to laud Onodera's 'mistake'.

Onodera stares at him, trying to follow his words. From the things Takano is saying, the younger doctor starts to relax and actually appreciate his own drug. It is true that this drug will make surgery easier – in fact there is no surgical procedure involved and it's clearly painless. Miyagi never once complained about headaches or body pains. Sure, it wasn't right for people who didn't want a gender change – but for those who did, this was the best drug.

Takano can see a little bulb light up in Onodera's head as he finally starts to smile. _Now it's time to take advantage of him_, he thinks as he leans in to hug the doctor.

And for once, Onodera enjoys the friendly gesture that Takano initiates.

Until the older doctor begins to grope him.

"Oi."

A hand slides in pants.

"Oi, stop!"

One hand skillfully takes off Onodera's lab coat.

"Don't you dare-."

And a forceful kiss takes his breath away.

* * *

Miyagi lays on his couch, replaying the other half of his conversation with Dr. Onodera, the man who basically messed up his life (possibly forever). Thankfully (and sadly), all of Miyagi's frustrations were in that one slap, therefore he was polite through and through for the other half of their conversations. The doctor told him that he can at least make a cure, which he promised he would make. All Miyagi had to do was come to Onodera's hospital frequently which means he needs to get medical check-ups daily, personally by Onodera, who is willing to do whatever he can to undo his mistake, the doctor has said shamefaced.

As he keeps brooding over this topic, he stops when the doorbell rings.

He really hopes it's not the doctor. Miyagi knows he'll be seeing him a lot, but if he sees him today, it'll add on to his guilt.

When he opens the door, he has this urge to slam it shut.

It is Risako.

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! I hope you guys liked having Kisa and Yukina join in ^_^ I love them! ^^ I'm thinking about adding Nowaki, but we don't see Hiroki anymore...**

**Omake:**

**Shinobu:** Good riddance! I don't want to see_ that_ man again!

**Miyagi:** O-ho, are you jealous, Shinobu-chin? Trust me, he already has a boyfriend...

**Shinobu:** Exactly, if he has a boyfriend, he can always break up and go for you!

**Hiroki:** Hell no!

**Nowaki:** Good, I feel reassured now.

**Hiroki:** I don't want to be in Miyagi's weird story anyway. Phuahah, he's a woman now. *starts rolling with laughter*

**Miyagi:** *glares*

**Again, thanks for reading! ^^ **


	18. Bet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (but I own Miki and Doctor Kira)**

**Author's notes: Sorry for taking so long! I have 4 essays due (finals week soon) so I won't upload that fast, but I have lots of ideas and I will have lots of chapters later! I'll try to squeeze chapters here and there, so please keep reading! ^^ **

"Megumi?" Risako questions the woman's presence. Shinobu said Miyagi is on a conference somewhere, so why is Megumi here? Because of her recent worries she had forgotten the fact that Megumi and her brother are secretly going out. She immediately feels disgusted as she looks at the woman in front of her. Then again, she stops her disgust.

Miyagi sees her facial expressions; shock to confusion, then to disgust, then to admiration, and finally admiration to satisfied. _Really weird transitions_, Miyagi thinks, as he sees yet another expression change_._

"I'm here in place of Miyagi," he lies fluently.

Risako nods. She is ashamed of her rude behavior towards this woman. Shinobu is an adult anyway, so it really isn't pedophile, she thinks. She remembers her thoughts on how Shinobu is the lucky one in the relationship, to have such a pretty girlfriend.

Both do not know how to continue, so it's silent for a while.

Finally Miyagi relents. "Would you like to come inside?"

* * *

Miki finally wedges his way into the desks and sits two seats behind Shinobu. He calls this success and fate – since it is their last class of the day and he actually managed to get this close! _To think I enjoyed sitting with those girls_, he shudders as he looks over to the overly cheerful group of girls and guys. Youth, as they call it, is in bloom and Miki wants no part of it. The teacher tries to shut the kids up but gives up and starts to text his wife.

Almost immediately as the teacher gives up, the students begin to roam around in the room, talk in groups standing up. Miki's blue eyes move with haste at Shinobu's direction. Strangely enough, no one surrounded the blonde.

_Monopolize_.

That's exactly what Miki wants to do and that word makes him grin.

He walks up to Shinobu and lightly taps on his desk. Miki is afraid if he touches the blonde then his friend will panic and avoid him. _Even from a slight touch_. He knows his friend is bloody sensitive these days.

"Hey," Miki smiles.

"Oh, hi," Shinobu shifts awkwardly in his chair, not looking at Miki's eyes properly.

"Want to leave early?" He offers, still holding his smile.

The blonde shakes his head. "Not really worth it."

"How?" he chuckles. "The bell will ring in thirty minutes anyway, so why not get a head start?"

Shinobu refuses to see truth in this and looks away. He chose a window seat on purpose in every class – he can easily escape reality and observe the trees sway freely. Somewhere along his classes he imagined himself like a tree, swishing to and fro – no care of feelings or people to consider - just freely swinging in life. All he needs is Miyagi, the male version. Not a weird older woman version of his lover. He scowls at the thought if _he_ were the one who transformed into a woman.

"Well, if you're not willing, then I'll go," Miki finally says, somehow in a calm voice.

Shinobu lets him go; completely unaware of the frown Miki has as he sees no response from his friend.

Miki walks away, restraining his expression from letting his emotions show.

Outside the hallway, Miki bets on 5 minutes. If in the next 5 minutes Shinobu doesn't come out, then Miki will give up on his love. He is willing to bet all his feelings on these 5 minutes. As he leans against the wall and having set the timer on his cell for 5 minutes, he begins to daydream about his love experience. Before he spends countless hours on obsessing over Shinobu, he needs to know if he even has a chance. _If Shinobu has any doubts in his relationship with that Megumi person, then he will come meet me._

He has noticed no matter how hard he tries, he honestly can't force a person to like him – he can't text and expect a text back after what he's done. He can't expect Shinobu to like him when the blonde's heart is somewhere else. He can't expect Shinobu to fall for him when clearly he doesn't want to. He can't expect an unwilling person suddenly become willing.

He can't and shouldn't expect any love from Shinobu.

The thing about his stupid heart is that it doesn't understand any of that.

_My stupid freakin' heart_, he yells inside his head. His phone buzzes violently in his pocket, reverberating through his stiff body. He slowly slides down against the cold wall, hands on his wet face.

Time's up.

* * *

Takano smokes on a cigarette immediately after sex. He smirks at the drained doctor lying next to him. At first Takano never planned on going through with this, but he did think Onodera was cute like a puppy. Doctor Kira and the others made a bet with him if he could get in bed with the genius doctor – they bet $500 on him! In Takano's mind, he wins money and gets the adorable guy he always wanted. Although the doctors would think his actions were based primarily on money, but Takano didn't care about them. _Let them think what they want_, he thinks.

The young doctor moves around, cuddling closer to the smoking doctor.

"Oi, easy there, you might get burned," Takano warns the sleepyhead. He especially moved his cigarette in his other hand just to avoid any chance of his future lover getting burned.

"Yahh!" Onodera yawns, stretching like a cat. "What time is it?"

"2:28pm," Takano replies, enjoying the nice view of Onodera's belly as he continued to stretch his arms. He couldn't stop the urge to tickle the cute spot, so his hands automatically slide there, for the first time with no perverted intention, and tickle quickly.

Onodera giggles immediately and controllably as Takano's fingers wiggle their way up to the brunette's underarms, to which Onodera guards with his arms now.

"Ahahah… s-st-aha-top!" Onodera pleads in between his laughter.

Takano halts briefly, waiting for the young doctor catch up on his breathing.

When Onodera has calmed down, Takano's eyes glint and the brunette sees it.

Instead of tickling him, Takano pounces on him, hugging him, still on the floor.

"Round 3," he says gleefully.

Onodera gulps. "Aahahaha, you can continue to tickle me instead," he fakes his laugh.

"Nah, I'm fine," Takano replies, sliding his hand down there skillfully.

The brunette moans and tries to cover it.

"No, no," the older doctor chides in a playful tone.

* * *

Risako and Megumi talk about mundane topics before getting into the juicy conversations. Megumi avoids talking about 'Miyagi' and Risako avoids addressing Megumi's relationship with her brother. Instead they talk about Risako's pregnancy, which something Risako starts talking about first, half-complaining and half-stating. After hours of trivial conversations they reach the root of Risako's tension.

"I don't know what to do right now… my boyfriend left me, he hasn't been answering me calls. Why do men leave when it comes to kids and marriage?" Risako cries, hoping Megumi will say comforting words.

"Responsibility," Megumi nods, and tries to give a look of sympathy. "Men hate that."

"I know, right?! I'm sorry, Megu-chan, but your brother is an arse! He couldn't take the responsibility either!" Risako complains now, getting overly frank with 'Megu-chan'.

Megumi's eyes widen slightly and her smile goes cold. He knows it wasn't the responsibility that made him leave – it was the fact that he married without love. But he'll allow her to say this only because she's a cranky pregnant woman. And because he is too lazy to refute her false accusations.

"Yeah, yeah, men are horrible," Megumi sighs, still patting Risako to soothe her.

Just then Shinobu walks in, hearing just the end part of Miyagi's sentence.

* * *

This is Shinobu's brain: Miyagi, his arms around Risako, saying 'men are horrible' (_am I horrible?_), and Risako looking sad. His jealousy radar: ten notches higher than it was when he heard the phone call. He scrabbles back to the door and puts his shoes on in a hurry and runs.

And runs until he stops.

He coincidentally stops in front of Miki's house.

He rings the bell.

Miki opens the door and slightly gasps.

"What're you doing here?" He asks, followed by, "Are you alright? You look horrible!"

Shinobu winces. _Men are horrible, _echoes in his mind.

"I'm fine… can I stay here for a few days?"

Miki nods and lets him in.

* * *

When Shinobu goes to sleep, Miki leaves his bedroom. Odd how no matter how many guest bedrooms he has, Shinobu still wishes to sleep in his room – even weirder is that regardless of the situation, his friend still wants to be in the room of the guy who likes him. Does he not feel threatened or even aware of Miki?

_Clearly not_, Miki sighs. Just when he made the bet and actually gave up on Shinobu, he just had to come back. He just had to break his resolve. Miki noticed the weird expression on his friend's face – flushed and hurt. Shinobu must be in another lover's quarrel and Miki should not take advantage of this because he knows better. Because he knows that if he dares to interfere with fate, something catastrophic will occur and Miki doesn't want to invoke bad luck on himself.

And of course, his stupid heart just doesn't get it.

**Author**: **Thanks for reading and please comment! I hope you guys like Miki now, he's so sad. XD He wants to give up so bad, but at the same time he can't. **

* * *

**Omake: **

**Shinobu: Why am I so sensitive in this story? *scowls***

**Miyagi: Because you're jealous. :3**

**Miki: Ah... that's why, not because you like me... at all... **

**Shinobu: Er, sorry?**

**Miyagi: Of course he doesn't like you, brat. **

**Miki: . Don't remind me!**

**Shinobu: *awkwardly walks away***

**Author: Man, I suck at Omakes. **

**Miyagi: Yes, yes you do. **

**Miki: No, she's actually great at them! *winks***

**Author: I love you, Miki! *bear-hugs Miki* **

**Again, thanks for reading! ^^ **


	19. Yukina's case

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (but I do own Miki, Kiyoshi, Dr. Kira)**

**Author: Sorry for the late, yet short chapter (like I said, this week will be super busy). **

**New note - next chapter will be long and a lemon, so look forward to that! ;)**

Ko Yukina, tall blonde with excellent shining teeth, the best dazzling smile in the world. Most people admired the ground he stood on, others felt inferior and jealous in comparison. He is used to the glares at his office, the snide remarks about how young he is and how he must be pleasing the higher ups, and the occasional 'oops, was that your file' comment as his subordinates loved to throw away his paperwork or intentionally lose it. Of course he would re-do all the work and turn it in right on time with a brilliant smile on his face, unaffected by their childish behavior.

Yukina is the ideal guy.

Sadly even the guy Yukina admires is one of the jealous types – Shouta Kisa, his co-worker – his mentor. Although they are technically in the same position as Managing Directors, Yukina always felt that Kisa-san (as he calls him) is his role model/mentor. However, he has noticed the mini-glares thrown at his direction from this so-called mentor.

As again today, Tuesday morning, he sees him giving a slight glare as Yukina asks him for the file of Miyagi Yoh's case.

"Takano still hasn't given it to me," Kisa scowls, impatiently tapping his fingers.

"Should I call him?" Yukina offers kindly.

Kisa just glares.

* * *

Takano is about to bring the files today, since yesterday he got a little too carried away with round 4, 5 and especially 6. He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. _I need to focus_. _Deliver the files and info of Miyagi Yoh's situation._ Takano had just picked up the files from Onodera's office, with new data from Miyagi Yoh's check-up. He vaguely knew that Onodera is trying to find a cure for this, but Takano sees no use for a cure. If Onodera made such a miracle happen, why reverse it? Or at least make the cure later, after Taketa Pharmaceuticals see the use of such a drug.

As Takano walks to the company, he keeps thinking about the drug. He needs to get more volunteers for Onodera's drug – this time people who actually wish to change genders. _That way everyone will see how useful and amazing it is_, he thinks fervently.

When Takano reaches Kisa's office, he's met with glares from the short man. The glares somehow bounce off Takano and after giving him the file, he excuses himself.

* * *

Yukina is impressed how Takano is unaffected by Kisa's pointed glares. When Kisa opens the file, the blonde perks up; hoping to hear or see what is in Kisa's hands.

"'Miyagi Yoh', it says, 'has experienced physical changes from the drug'," Kisa tells Yukina, annoyed at the younger guy's attentive expressions. He continues reading the journal, written with Dr. Onodera's scribbles, "'whose side effect (or main effect?!) turned a male into a female –,"

Kisa stops there and hurriedly reads the rest on his own.

Yukina is equally shocked by the claim and walks behind Kisa's desk and takes the journal from Kisa's trembling hands.

He reads:

_Miyagi Yoh is now a female. You can visit him yourself if you do not believe me. His address is on his information page. He wants to sue us, but he can't since we made him sign documents which stop him from doing that – I owe him now, since he clearly didn't want to change gender, so I am currently working on a cure – I do not know how to reverse this gender change as of now – I will research why my drug has failed me. Although he did seem healthy… beyond healthy, he seemed to be a beautiful woman, but that's irrelevant. – He needs to be changed back, so please wait for a cure before releasing this drug – also –_

And the journal ends there with 'also' and it seems the page is ripped.

Yukina finds the ripped part in Kisa's small fist. He dare not grab it from there.

"He said he won't let us use this drug…," Kisa says, throwing the ripped piece unto his table. "…until he finds a cure."

Seeing this agitated Kisa, Yukina throws his arms around the man and hopes this tranquillizes him.

Luckily, it does.

Before he even knows it, Kisa is kissing him hard on his lips – and both his hands are being clasped by him. Yukina's mind tries to make sense of the situation when Kisa stopped kissing him, but everything is happening too fast right in front of his eyes.

His suit jacket is already off.

And now his white collared shirt.

Where did his tie just slither off to?

_Woah, did he just do that with my tie_, he thinks, trying to see how his hands were efficiently tied behind his back with swift speed.

Kisa pushed the tall man onto his large desk. The files are still on his desk also, only on the side. A second before unzipping Yukina's pants, Kisa places the files on the ground.

"Just let me do this," Kisa tells him, almost pleading. "I'm sorry."

Yukina looks down as Kisa takes Yukina's cock out of his underwear. The man holds is so delicately that Yukina feels slightly aroused. Kisa observes it at first, taking in the sight and slowly he starts stroking it.

Just from the beginning stroke, the cock sprang up.

They both look at it, one embarrassed and the other excited at the sight.

"Ah, don't look!" Yukina yells, mortified that his mentor has to see this. It never entered his brain to yell 'don't do this to me' or feel mortified that his mentor is gay.

Kisa grins.

And his mouth takes in Yukina's hard cock – his fingers starting to squeeze Yukina's balls tantalizingly and occasionally stroking up and down along his cock. Yukina muffles his grunts and keeps getting aroused as Kisa's dark eyes meet his. The eye contact they share heighten the excitement – heighten their feelings.

Yukina notices that the tie is starting to loosen as he shifts his hands. Kisa doesn't see this or the light bulb flashing inside the man's head and so he's surprised when Yukina pushes Kisa from his cock and switches the roles. Instantly Yukina is cornering Kisa on the desk.

Except that Kisa's hands aren't tied.

As Yukina is unbuttoning Kisa's shirt in the fastest speed he can go, his mentor starts to speak.

"This is weird… I know why I was doing that to you… but why _you_ are doing this to me?!" He asks, helplessly curious.

Yukina freezes.

"Good question, I honestly don't know," the blonde says and continues to unbutton the shirt.

For some reason this upset the short man, even though he was the one who initiated this whole ordeal. He looks away from Yukina and all of a sudden the excited atmosphere dies.

"Well, you should know," Kisa mutters like a kid.

Yukina's fingers had stopped. He knows he shouldn't have said that. The awkwardness gets worse as Kisa stands up from the desk and buttons his shirt before Yukina can say a word. The swiftness and skill Kisa has is a new side that Yukina has found out.

And now it's a side he might never see.

This makes him grab Kisa's hand.

"Don't go," he whispers lightly.

"Why?"

"Because…," Yukina has no clue how to go on with this.

"Because…?" Kisa prompts.

Yukina knows he doesn't love this guy, nor does he want to date him. However, it would be awful to say that he just wants to have sex with him… so he says the one thing that is completely in-between.

"Because I need you," he tells him.

And that's all it took to make Kisa come back to him.

* * *

Takano makes his way back to Onodera's office at nighttime. Most of the other doctors went home, but he has a feeling his cute Onodera is still working on his drug. As he opens the office door, he sees the brunette immersed in a thick book about drugs.

"Oi, don't fall asleep on books!" Takano warns the brunette just as he was snoozing off.

"AH, thanks!" the doctor says as he keeps his head up.

_It is nice seeing him work so hard_, Takano thinks as he watches the doctor read stuff, _too bad I'm going to distract him now_.

* * *

Miyagi looks at the time, 9:20pm. Shinobu has been missing for a day and Miyagi hasn't searched for him. He's willing to wait at least 2 more days. If Shinobu doesn't return in two days, then Miyagi will go to the Dean's house. If he does show up, then he promises himself not to ask the blonde anything. He knows how teenagers are and he doesn't want Shinobu to ever feel pressure in their relationship.

Plus, Miyagi knows it's his own fault that Shinobu ran from the sight of Risako and him together. _If Shinobu is jealous of Risako, does that mean I still have hope_, Miyagi wonders…

**Author: Thanks for reading and please comment! ^_^ **


	20. Bondage

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (but I do own Miki!)**

**Author's notes: I still manage to update in between essays, I'm that awesome. XD I hope fans don't kill me other this chapter... (will try to update, but probably will NEXT TUESDAY) **

Tuesday morning, Shinobu wakes up with this sudden urge to scratch his nose. A common itch with a common reaction – to reach his nose; however, as he moves his arm, it gives a tug back and he can't move it. Confused, he tries again. And again it stays in place.

_Odd_, he thinks, _must be muscle pain_.

He tries once more to move his arm, but it remains in place. In fact, now that he's somewhat aware and awake, he feels that his other arm is the same. His fingers wiggle and move, but his wrists are tied and he can't move his arms either. He opens his eyes wide and looks around. Shinobu confirms that not only are his hands are tied, as he looks up, but also his elbows. That proves why he couldn't even move his arm a bit.

He can move his feet, though, but he hears a clicking noise along with it.

_Fuck,_ he thinks as he stares at metal clasps, _are those chains?!_

Like a crazy patient at a hospital, he suddenly begins to shake, perhaps hoping the chains will come off or the rope (or was it cloth?) would rip off. To his utter disappointment, nothing but noise and clamor came out of it. And it alerted his hunter.

* * *

Miki is just about to drink his morning coffee when he starts to hear clacking sounds. A smile surfaces on his face before he can stop it. He genuinely wanted to give up, really. But the opportunity was clearly too good to pass. Miki takes his coffee with him as he walks upstairs of his mansion. His parents are in different countries – no one is coming to clean the house today – and they practically have a tree moat around their house. Not as elaborate as _some_ of their neighbors, but large enough that no screams will be reported.

Or even heard.

When he comes to his room, he looks at his handiwork. He had looked up everything on the internet, from the cool knots to all the different ways you can tie so they don't kick you in the nuts when you're trying to have sex with someone, which Shinobu would most likely do, as Miki knows his friend too well.

A fiery glare comes seething out of Shinobu's eyes – as if he's going to murder someone. And of course, Miki just smiles innocently while taking a sip of his hot coffee.

Shinobu's mouth is duct-taped, obviously, which is why there have been no yells thus far. So when Miki stays there, observing his prey, Shinobu is forced to stay silent. Although he is tied up and all, he isn't naked, which is a good thing, yet it makes the blonde wonder. But he ignores that and focuses on trying to kill Miki with his glare.

They both stared at each other, one sipping coffee calmly and the other wanting to whack him silly. Finally Miki finishes his coffee and puts it on a side table. His room had a large bed, on which Shinobu is now tied up on. Usually Shinobu sleeps on the floor on a futon, but today Miki has different plans for him.

"Shinobu…," he starts softly, but his friend almost doubles his glare by Miki's voice. A little hurt by the reaction it takes him a couple of seconds to recover. "I know you hate me now. I would hate me too, but I won't do anything, I promise."

And just then Shinobu's eyes gave him a look of doubt. As if to say, _dude, you're kidding me. How are you not going to do anything when you've done this much?!_

"I know, I know, this looks wrong, but it was in my fantasies -," he breaks off to see his friend's reaction now.

It is a look of disgust now. Again, pain makes Miki's heart throb.

"Yes, I had fantasies about you… only because I love you," he admits at last.

Shinobu looks lost. He wants to ask, "WHAT?!" but he can't speak.

"I should've told you the normal way, but I really wanted to try this, so I'm sorry," he properly apologizes, bowing and all. Slowly he walks near the blonde and Shinobu shifts uncomfortably, still doubting Miki's intentions.

Miki's hand reaches the duct-tape first and he removes it super slowly, with both hands, and makes sure it doesn't hurt his friend. Instantly, Shinobu starts yelling.

"OI! YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT! What were you trying to do with me?! And bondage? Reallly?!" he shrieks, with all his anger bursting out in each word.

And then he stops.

And just closes his eyes, exhausted already, as if this is enough to K-O him.

"Miki… you do know what this does to our friendship?" Shinobu whispers, eyes still closed.

"Yes...," Miki replies sullenly. "But I really love you…" Without noticing, tears slide down Miki's flushed cheeks like candy rolling off a counter. He knew he shouldn't have done this, but he still did.

And he actually lied about one teeny tiny detail.

He is still going to rape Shinobu.

* * *

Shinobu doesn't know what to say now. He loves Miyagi, obviously. There is no doubt of how much he loves him. _I don't like him as a woman, though_, he points out to himself. Sex is just weird with the woman Miyagi. That's the only main difference he can find. It seems petty or something trivial, but to him it still matters – because that's how they affirm their love for each other. He either has to get used to the woman Miyagi or wish that he changes back.

As he opens his eyes, he decides once and for all that he needs to get back to Miyagi _now_.

"I'm sorry, Miki, but I do not like you like that and you know it," he blurts immediately. Miki's tears don't have any effect on him, nor does the look of sadness of Miki's features stimulate any sympathy from him.

To this, a few more droplets of tears fall down Miki's cheeks.

"… so can you please release me now? I have to get to Mi-Megumi," he corrects himself in time.

Shinobu seriously shouldn't have done that.

Something snapped in Miki's head. However, with a pained expression, he unties the blonde. First he unties Shinobu's wrists, then elbows, and then arms. A few seconds later, after Shinobu stretches his upper limbs, Miki unchains his friend and removes the rope ties on Shinobu's knees and calves (which stop him from kicking or kneeing Miki – _if_ he had done something).

Once all the bonds are broken, Shinobu gets up, stretches more and begins to leave.

Miki grabs his arm.

"I know this is low of me to ask… but can we still say 'hi' to each other in school?" He asks gently, his voice fading with thick emotion.

He gulps as he waits for an answer.

Shinobu looks back his friend.

"Sure," he says and leaves without saying anything else.

Miki just stands there.

He hears the door slam several seconds later.

Today's the last day of school.

* * *

Miki lies on his king-size bed for a while, thinking of all the things that happened today. As soon as he saw Shinobu's glare, all thoughts of rape and sex disappeared. He had felt ashamed of himself instantly, which is why he chose to let him go. Although he wanted to, of course, he really wanted to, but he still had a soft spot for Shinobu. He couldn't do that to his friend.

He isn't going to school today.

In fact, his parents are planning to bring him back to Russia to live with them. They're selling this house for good and leaving Japan forever.

And this was all decided before he even fell in love with Shinobu, so the school knows about it. He never told Shinobu about this. He never saw any need.

His flight is today.

_At least my dream came true_, he thinks with a sloppy smile. _And I fell madly in love for my last week in Japan. What luck! _

Unwillingly, he gets up and starts packing to leave. Today he learned how to truly let go of someone. Sure, you will love a person will all your heart, but if that person doesn't love you, then none of your love matters, except to support them. He learned when to admit defeat. And of course, he knows never to do bondage on get-go and never to want to rape someone because he felt horribly guilty and bad when he saw Shinobu's eyes. Just those piercing eyes made him realize that.

New tears fall on his polo shirts that he's placing in his luggage bag.

* * *

When Shinobu arrives at Miyagi's apartment, he realizes it's empty. No female Miyagi anywhere. Instead of waiting, he goes to school after changing his uniform. Today is the last day, so he felt obliged to go anyway.

He doesn't see Miki anywhere in school. _Should I be happy about that?_

The remainder of the day he never sees Miki once. Not in the hallways, not in class. And they have almost all classes together. _Where is he?_

Shinobu decides to text him. "Oi, where are you? Today is a required day!" Although it's a lie, he assumes Miki will fall for it.

Still in his 4th period, the blonde sends this text and waits for a reply.

And he gets one in 6th period. He glares at his cell phone. Usually Miki texts back instantly.

"K," it says.

Shinobu feels like hurling the cell outside. It is very tempting to do that, since he is sitting next to an open window.

"OI, SERIOUSLY- GET YOUR BUTT HERE NOW," Shinobu texts this time, all caps.

And he gets a reply next period, the last period.

"Nah, I'm fine," it says.

Just when Shinobu's writing a reply, the bell rings. And Shinobu is no longer a senior in high school, but a freshman in college.

* * *

And Miki is on a plane. His texts are malfunctioning because whenever he sends something to Shinobu, he gets a reply after hours. _Must be the plane_, he dismisses it as. He looks down to see white fluffy clouds. Soon he'll be in 'winter wonderland' as he used to call it when he was a kid. He visits Russia every winter, but now he is going to live there for good. As he keeps looking down at the clouds, he whispers his farewell to his first love.

And first friend in Japan.

Suddenly his phone pings again.

"Meet me your house – I will wait 4 u- we need to talk," it says, from Shinobu.

Miki frowns. _What should I text back? We can't meet since I'm on a plane to my country?_ _Or_, he thinks, _I can just avoid telling him the truth and tell him to go home_.

He decides on something and texts his friend, hoping the text gets on time.

* * *

8p.m. of Tuesday, Shinobu is sitting in front of Miki's house's gate. The Victorian era type black fence scares away many thieves because not only are they tall, they have medieval spikes on them. And because the door is automated with a lock pad.

The road Miki lives on is pretty nice – no cars passing through, and just trees and fancy houses. Their school is a few streets away, Shinobu can almost see it. He's sitting on the sidewalk, actually, in front of Miki's house. It's been 7 hours since he's been waiting. Sometimes he went to get food from a nearby convenient store or to use the restroom.

Since he's been waiting that long, he started looking around the houses. He started with some glances, but then those glances became bored stares at their direction.

He noticed this guy with a red Ferrari who drove away really fast. He noticed this old creepy guy carrying a weird bear wood craving into his mansion. And then he saw an old woman wearing a Kimono, probably for a tea ceremony.

At last he sees this man that he can almost recognize. But he doubts it's actually him. _However, with the same hair color and lean figure, it must be him_, he assumes.

"Oi, you!" Shinobu yells at the man.

And Kamijou looks at him with a shocked expression.

"Are you stalking me now?!"

"Hell no! Why would I do that?! I'm waiting for someone," Shinobu stops yelling at the end. _Why isn't Miki coming? Is he getting revenge on me for rejecting him? But Miki was crying… _

Seeing the sudden change, Kamijou walks over to him. _Odd how Miki and Kamijou were neighbors and they never knew_, Shinobu thinks when he sees the man come over.

"Are you alright?" Kamijou asks with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just waiting on a friend," he repeats.

"Does Miyagi know?"

Shinobu doesn't say anything.

"Ah, so that means you don't know about his situation?" Kamijou says, feeling the need to burst out into a song to tell him.

"What situation?" From the look of Kamijou's excitement, it's not a bad thing, so Shinobu isn't that worried.

"The hospital he went to had given him a new drug, which that idiot (to which Shinobu glares) didn't notice, and that's the reason he turned into a woman!" Kamijou ends with a smile. For some reason he is excited about this.

"Wait, you mean that they gave him a drug that would change gender?" Shinobu gasps.

"No, no, it was an accident, or as they call it a 'side-effect'. I think the doctor messed up big time," the assistant professor laughs.

Shinobu tries to take this in – Miyagi is a female because of some doctor's mistake?

"Is he going to sue them?!" He instantly yells.

"Can't, he signed a fucking waiver, that idiot," Kamijou tells him, tsk-ing at Miyagi's mistake.

"He can't sue?!"

"Yeah, sucks, doesn't it?" he shrugs and walks away.

Shinobu stands there, not knowing what to do. Two choices; run to Miyagi and talk to him about this – or wait for Miki or at least his text.

**Author: I will miss my favorite character, but the main focus will now go to Miyagi. :) And Onodera's drug. *_* I hope no one hates me for this chapter - I was going to do far worse things with Shinobu tied on a bed. :) But then I stopped... I like Miyagi too. :/**

**Omake:**

**Miyagi: Good god, woman, what were you planning to do with my Shu-chan!**

**Me: Well... I was gonna make Miki *bleep* his *bleep* into *bleep*bleep*****

**Shinobu: *shudders***

**Miyagi: I should sue you! I didn't sign any stupid waiver for being in your story!**

**Me: Oh, yes you did, right after you signed up for that new drug. *wicked grin***

**Miyagi: Drat. **

**Miki: Author-san, can I still do those things later? Or in a bonus chapter?**

**Me: Sorry, no... you let him go in the first place, not me. **

**Miki: *pout* **

**The end~ (of omake) **


	21. Cure me

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, but I do own Miki (who has sadly left us...). **

**Author: FINALLY! I wrote a chapter of this. I will write the next one this coming Saturday, hopefully. I'm still busy - haven't turned in my essays yet (haven't finished one yet... XD). Hope everyone likes this chapter! :D **

Miyagi is lying on the living room couch, trying to read Basho but the words are flying right over his head, instead of going into his heart. It's 9:30pm and he honestly was hoping Shinobu would come by now, give in and all. But it's this late and he's still not here. _2 days_, Miyagi chants, _2 freaking long days_.

He turns on the T.V. and switches to the news channel. The news reporter is talking about some crooked politician and Miyagi can't help but sigh aloud, tuning out and still thinking about Shinobu.

Suddenly the brat himself is standing in front of Miyagi.

"Why did you sign the waiver?!" the blonde yells instantly, not even giving Miyagi the opportunity to say a word.

"What waiver?" The woman looks confused.

"The one to sue that stupid doctor!"

"Oh, that," Miyagi dismisses. He doesn't want to think about that right now. Dr. Onodera is seeing him daily for medical exams and that's enough to keep Miyagi calm.

"Yes, _that_. That important document that could help you turn back to normal, maybe!" Shinobu claims, although there is uncertainty in what he is saying.

"Maybe? It wouldn't because then the doctor would lose his resources. He's working on something for me right now. A cure," Miyagi informs the blonde.

"C-cure?" Shinobu stutters as he pronounces the word in English, as Miyagi did.

The woman nods.

"Then let's go to him now! He should fix you!" the brat yells as he grabs Miyagi's thin arms.

"_Fix_? Oi, he can't 'fix' me yet! He still needs time," Miyagi stops the blonde from pulling Miyagi up.

"He needs to!" Shinobu yells back instantly.

Miyagi winces. _Does he want me to change back that much?_ _It's reasonable for both of us to want me to change back, of course, but the way he says it… _

He halts his own thoughts – not wanting to continue the depressing ideas.

After a few seconds of getting his answers prepared, Miyagi begins explaining Dr. Onodera's plans to the blonde. He makes sure to inform him about how he turned into a woman, how technically it was all Miyagi's own fault for not reading the waiver forms, and how he's now going to Dr. Onodera's office daily for check-ups. Also, the doctor had kindly offered some therapy classes to help Miyagi get comfortable with his situation and talk about his 'feelings', but Miyagi rejected that without missing a beat. He tells that to Shinobu and makes a joke out of it, but he knew the doctor was pretty serious about it. In fact, Dr. Onodera was prepared to be the private counselor himself, if Miyagi thought that would be helpful.

* * *

Shinobu sits down and closely listens to Miyagi. While he listens, he notices the woman's clothes: jeans, lavender flowery blouse, and black ballet flats. He is impressed at how stylish Miyagi is becoming, in a girly way. But one thing bothers him and when Miyagi ends his explanation of how the doctor even wanted to be his counselor (to which Shinobu raises his eyebrows suspiciously), he asks his lover one simple question.

"Miyagi, please don't tell me you went to see that doctor today?"

"I did… why?" The woman looks confused.

"Because you're not wearing a bra, you idiot!" Shinobu shouts and looks away as the woman realizes her own mistake.

"AHH, that explains why people were staring at me today! I thought I was being paranoid," Miyagi says as he gets up to go to his room.

During the time he waits for Miyagi, Shinobu receives a text.

"I'm on a plane to Russia," it says, from Miki.

Shinobu texts back his reply immediately, annoyed and shocked at this sudden move.

* * *

Kisa gets up from his office floor and glares the sparkling handsome guy next to him, who is still snoozing peacefully. He doesn't regret doing what he did – he does that to the most random people (_tested people_, he points out in his head). But he feels mortified that he had sex with probably the most straight shoujo guy he's ever met. _Why did Yukina even say he needed me? For what? And why did I succumb to his words?_

_ Because I'm a hopeless fool_, he thinks dejectedly.

_Yukina probably only did it with me because he thought I craved for it. Or he must've felt sorry for me. Do I look that frustrated? I did cancel plans with this week's boyfriend. Hijikata, was it? Or is his name Tamura? It's best I don't remember their names – don't get too attached. I still have a list of them, of course, with their contact numbers, but I don't keep their names to heart – to memory. Record means "to take into heart again" in Latin. I'd rather not keep them in my heart, since I only date people for their looks – their faces especially. _

Kisa spent most his time thinking those thoughts as he wore his clothes. All the while Yukina was still sleeping. Kisa looks at him and thinks, _why does he sparkle even in his sleep?_

Soon the handsome blonde wakes up and sees Kisa sitting in his office chair as if nothing happened yesterday.

"Good morning," Yukina smiles.

"G-good morning," Kisa replies, slightly stuttering at first. _I need to stay calm_. _It's not the first time I've done this in my office._

"About yesterday…," the shiny youth starts out, but is interrupted by Kisa's sudden words.

"Don't worry about it – let's just pretend it never happened. Clearly we both wanted it and now it's over, so nothing to think about," his words are rushed. Kisa is trying very hard to keep his heart rate stable, which has been beating erratically since their first kiss yesterday.

"Ah, but-," Yukina tries to speak again.

"It's alright!" Kisa shouts abruptly. "Just forget last night!"

Probably discouraged, Yukina walks out of Kisa's office without looking back.

* * *

Onodera has already began his studies into making a cure for Miyagi, and hopefully a cure for anyone who ever again tries that medicine, which Onodera himself has closed off from everyone. Although he was distracted by Dr. Takano yesterday, he found a way around the teasing doctor. Now in his lab with all his drugs and ingredients, Onodera is searching for the cause of Miyagi Yoh's odd case.

His lab basically looks like a normal chemistry lab from afar, but on a closer level one can see dangerous drugs than the average school materials. Also, unlike a chemistry lab, this room has only one station with all the tubes, containers, and 2 sinks only. This lab is in the hospital and is funded by his father, who is eagerly supporting him.

Onodera keeps trying to figure out what is the main factor that messed everything up as he looks at each different ingredient he used. _Or factors_, he thinks with a sigh. As he's on the last two ingredients, he pours them into water. Hoping for something to happen and then actually getting the result is sometimes rewarding. Other times it's completely the opposite.

In this case, as the water changes into dirt slowly, Onodera is freaked out at the transformation, and is upset that what he had hoped for had come true – he had created a gender bending drug from this special ingredient which he made on his own. None of the generic ingredients created such results – definitely not elemental changing drugs.

He sighs again.

He knew his cause, but he has no clue how to reverse the effect. He was obviously hoping that when he knew the reason for the gender change, he'd magically know how to make a cure. But in reality, he is now faced with a new problem, far greater than the first one.

* * *

Shinobu didn't know of Miyagi's lost job until now. He knew that Miyagi was suspended for a couple of days, but he didn't know Miyagi had been fired for not coming back. So when he woke up next morning, he questioned the old man woman why he was still at home instead of work.

"Oh, I got fired," the woman replies nonchalantly, yawning as she reaches for her morning coffee.

The blonde gets ready to yell at her, but then he sees she's not wearing a bra again, but the woman shows a red strap, shutting the boy for a few seconds.

"Fired?!" he gives a late reply, nonetheless.

"Yeah, because I'm not 'Miyagi' right now, but 'Megumi'. Don't worry, Kamijou told me that your dad is going to wait until I get back, but they've found a replacement for me. Technically I'm not fired, just suspended longer, but it's about the same," he explains as he sips his black coffee.

"Oi, don't scare me, old man! I thought you lost your dream job!" Shinobu yells, too annoyed to properly say 'old woman' instead of 'man', which is the exact thing that hurts Miyagi.

"It's not lost, but it is getting farther away… oh, I'm going to meet Dr. Onodera earlier than planned. Apparently he found a cause of this whole gender change," Miyagi says to the blonde.

Instead of nodding as he usually would over details like that, he scowls. "How long?"

"Hmm?"

"How long will you stay there with him?" the scowl gets fiercer.

"An hour, give or take. Not too long. Why?"

Miyagi is finished with his cup and is about to wash it when the blonde hugs him. Surprised at the sudden intimate gesture he drops the empty cup in the sink and it shatters in the cold silence. And although Shinobu hates hugging a woman figure, he wants to let Miyagi know his feelings without plainly saying it.

But as always, Miyagi doesn't get the whole picture and Shinobu doesn't want to explain the whole picture.

"Oi, you broke the cup," Miyagi blames the boy, breaking the silence with one sentence.

Shinobu lets go of the woman. He steps away a little, giving Miyagi room.

"You broke it, old man," the blonde says, scowls, and leaves.

Miyagi is left to clean up the broken pieces in the dry sink, hanging onto the last few words of Shinobu's comment.

* * *

When Miyagi reaches Dr. Onodera's lab, which was incredibly hard to find thanks to the fact it was in the basement of the hospital, he is immediately dragged towards the drug that made it all happen.

"This!" Onodera points, "This is the root of all trouble."

Miyagi looks at the doctor with a 'seriously?' expression. He feels like Onodera is like a kid trying to shift all the blame to something when there isn't anything to really worry about. _What am I supposed to say? 'Oh, so that's the reason I'm a woman?_'

"Ah," he says instead, trying to nod intelligently.

The young doctor takes this as a good response (_thankfully_, Miyagi adds) and continues his long speech about the other ingredients used, to which Miyagi tries to respond in the same way. However, after a while, his responses start turning into just normal nods and slowly into bored expressions. Onodera notices this and stops.

"Am I boring you?" He finally asks, blushing. He loved medicine and there have been times where he's continuously talked about the subject without considering the other person's feelings. But with Miyagi, his expressions came off ruder than any of the doctors here in the hospital.

"A little," Miyagi says with honesty.

Embarrassed at this reply, Onodera looks away and pretends to shuffle papers in attempt to hide his obvious embarrassment. As he does this, somehow a binder hits a tube of the 'main factor' into the newly transformed dirt, turning it back into water. Both Onodera and Miyagi watch this happen: one with fascinated eyes, the other in utter awe.

"Did that just…," Miyagi trails off, unable to continue. Now he understands what Onodera was going on about his little 'dirt experiment' and why he was so excited about this.

Onodera just nods and for a brief moment thinks of limitless possibilities. Finally he looks back at Miyagi and exclaims.

"If re-using the drug on the dirt made it water again, if you are given the medication again, then you'll be 'you' again!" His face brightens like a light.

Miyagi sort of understands Onodera's theory, but he has his doubts. "Are you sure it's that easy?"

"Mr. Miyagi, in cases like these, where I have no clue what to do or what direction to take, I will grab onto whatever I can," the brunette replies with passion and slight desperation.

That's when Onodera gets the medicine and puts it in a syringe. _Sure, even I'm not confident with this_, he thinks, _but I have hope_.

Once the drug is re-administered into Miyagi's veins, they both anticipate for instant results.

* * *

Shinobu taps his fingers on the kitchen counter. _Miyagi said it'll take at most one hour_, he thinks with annoyance. It's been 5 hours and still no traces of him. He did text, call, and yet no response. _A simple, "K" would suffice!_ _No one answers my texts these days_, he sighs. He still didn't receive a reply from Miki.

The blonde had already made dinner (cabbage soup) and had set the table.

At last, he hears the door click open and he rushes to meet his late lover.

All he sees is a young girl about his age, with dark black eyes and a deathly glare.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Shinobu asks, a little rudely. Being impatient as he was, it was a miracle he didn't just shut the door in her face.

"I'm Miyagi," the girl replies, her glare getting stronger.

**Author: Yes, I just did that. XD Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^**


	22. Younger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (but I do own Miki)!**

**Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, hope you enjoy! :D Also, I cried a bit writing this chapter... only because I am sick (and my eyes are watery). XD **

Onodera is speechless as he sees the already female version of Miyagi Yoh shrink a little in height and her limbs become shorter – shrinking just enough to be called a 'teenager' or an image of 'youth'. Her hair style, hair color, eye color, and skin color all stay the same. However, her wrinkles disappear, her permanent frown turns into a cute scowl, and all her powerful model image decreases to a normal young girl. A new transformation – yet in the same gender.

The young doctor feels horribly guilty watching all this happen right before his eyes. It is as if he is watching a murder scene only to find out he is the criminal mastermind behind it.

"What are you looking at?" Miyagi asks his voice now high-pitched. He clears his throat and repeats himself only to hear the same voice.

"You… need to look in a mirror," is all Onodera can muster up to say. He doesn't want to break the news. Onodera isn't a wimp, but he doesn't want to get beat up again, not this soon.

He leads a confused looking minor towards the closest mirror, in a bathroom. Onodera can't describe the horrifying face poor Miyagi Yoh is making. And it's all his fault.

When Miyagi looks at himself, he feels a blow to the face first – he didn't expect to worsen under this medicine. His odd voice should've hinted at him how young he's become, but when he looks in the mirror, it's a whole new level of disappointment. His eyes are slightly small, his nose was about the same, but his entire face seemed to have shrunk or squeezed, so that all the features were brought together. _Was I this small as a teenager or is this the female version of me?_

His height has definitely decreased, which he didn't notice until now. Onodera is still shorter by a few centimeters, he glances. His face, though! So young, so small, and… kind of cute? His clothes are a little baggy, but normal, since they were super tight in the first place. _That explains why I didn't notice the whole shrinking process_, Miyagi thinks. _What age am I anyway? 15?!_

Miyagi sighs, not worth glaring at his reflection anymore. He couldn't hate himself, no matter what gender or age he turns into. After all that glaring (which was only a total of five minutes), Miyagi looks at Onodera with a solemn expression.

"You'd better fix this," he points at himself, the horrifying mistake.

"Yes! Absolutely! I'm so sorry," Dr. Onodera bows multiple times as he yells. Then his eyes glint. "Oh! We have to take in the results – since I measured you yesterday, and before, we can compare the measurements! And the weight!"

_Is it just me or is he way too excited about this?_ Miyagi glares at the doctor's enthusiasm.

After many measurements, weight comparisons, pictures taken (for evidence), heart rate checked, vision test, hearing test, blood pressure checked, blood checked (_same blood, sadly_, Onodera adds), and lastly he gives Miyagi a little pill to try out.

"No," the girl says, resolute.

"Mr. Miyagi, just try it – while you were waiting for the results for the blood sample, I tried creating a different medicine. For now this is the only medicine I can give you," Onodera explains in a serious tone as he enters his office, where he did all the main check-ups. "This pill doesn't have the factor ingredient that caused this mess, if that makes you feel any better."

"What is it for, then? I'm healthy, proof that at least some of your drug worked last time, and I see no point in taking any new medication except for the cure," Miyagi replies, trying not to be hurt by the 'Mr.' in front of his name. _I clearly am not a mister right now…_

Onodera looks at Miyagi intently. "I was going to explain that. The purpose of this drug is actually to stabilize your condition… I am afraid to say that the dirt we saw today is now…," the doctor stops and turns around.

When he grabs the cup of dirt, or so what was supposed to be dirt, he shows it to Miyagi. They both look at shiny brown crystals in the cup. Miyagi's eyes widen and for a minute he's in completely disbelief.

"Dirt… to crystals? I'm not scientist or whatever, but that is not possible," he says, now holding the cup and scrutinizing it under his watchful and unbelieving gaze.

"This is exactly why I want you to take this stabilizing drug – if that's what happened to the dirt, god knows what'll happen to you!" Onodera yells and hands the girl the small bottle, simultaneously snatching the crystals back. "And take two a day!" He shouts that as he leaves a helpless Miyagi in his office.

Now staring at a shocked Shinobu, Miyagi ignores him and enters his apartment. When he walks into the kitchen, he sees the table covered with food and other preparations. His stomach grumbles at that precise moment and Shinobu laughs.

"Thanks for the food!" Miyagi says even before he eats, trying not to scowl.

As they both begin to eat, Miyagi notices that Shinobu can't take his eyes off of him. _Is it because I took too long or that I'm a younger me now? Well, female me. _

Miyagi smiles at the attention. "Oiii, you're eyes are drilling a hole through me."

"W-w-what?! I'm not l-looking at you!" Shinobu stutters as he turns his head away, embarrassed.

"It's okay, Shinobu-chin, nothing to be shy about, I know you love me no matter how I look like~," Miyagi says. He tries not to get annoyed by his own squeaky voice, but fails.

Although Miyagi says this, he's actually anxious about it inside. He cautiously waits for the blonde's reaction. He gets a scowl and a glare in return – Miyagi is not sure how to interpret that as.

"Why were you late?" Shinobu asks now, disregarding Miyagi's words.

He's angry because…? Miyagi answers slowly, "I was late because of this new change. Dr. Onodera went crazy over this. He gave me the medicine again and that's why I'm like this. Annoying doctor, but he is kind of funny." He laughs remembering how excited Onodera became during the tests. _That man was so eager to write down every detail_, Miyagi remembers.

The blonde scowls again, making Miyagi worry a bit.

Just as Miyagi is about to say something, Shinobu's phone vibrates.

Shinobu is about to comment about Miyagi looks so happy talking about that doctor when his phone vibrates. For some reason it makes his heart beat fast. He's hoping it is Miki and without meaning to, he actually says it.

"I hope it is Miki," he smiles.

As he grabs his silver touch phone, he is reminded of his lost friend. Even if he hates Miki for doing that to him one morning, he can't hate him forever. In the end, he knows they've been friends since kindergarten and that kind of bond is hard to break.

"I'm sorry for leaving without a goodbye, but it's not like you'd want to meet me… let's just forget whatever happened and move on with our lives. You were a great friend," it says from Miki.

Without knowing, Shinobu's eyes tear up. _This kid was the same guy who'd stand up for me what I'd get bullied for having blonde hair. This kid always had my back whenever I'd get in trouble. This friend supported me when I decided to go to Australia._

"Oh, Shinobu… what is it?" Miyagi asks, his hand going straight to cover the tears, while his body leans over the dinner table between them.

"Miki… doesn't wanna be my friend anymore," he cries, letting his phone's light fade out. He can't come up with a reply… _in fact, would Miki even read the reply?_

Before he can say anything else, he's enveloped in a warm hug by Miyagi (a short female Miyagi). One of Miyagi's hands grasps Shinobu's waist, while the other is now wiping more of Shinobu's new tears. Surprisingly, they're both at eye level – practically the same height.

"Can I…?" Miyagi asks politely, indicating at the blonde's full lips.

A simple nod is all it takes for Miyagi to lean in for a kiss. Unconsciously, one of his hands slides into Shinobu's hair, twisting and twirling it as they kiss. Consciously, his other hand steers them towards the couch in the living room, where Miyagi softly shoves his lover onto the flat couch. At first, Miyagi continues to engulf Shinobu with kisses, sometimes getting passionate in the kisses, sometimes keeping them simple. Then, since he's on the top, he glides down, skillfully opening the boy's trousers and removing his undergarment, he grabs Shinobu's cock.

(From now on Miyagi is referred as 'she' so I don't confuse myself as to who's doing what ;) )

She takes him in her mouth immediately, wanting to please him as soon as possible. She smiles as she hears the boy moan a bit. Her hands start to do the magic as they grab the balls and rub them. A louder moan than before is heard and her ears perk up. She stops playing around and focuses on the cock, only the tip in her mouth now. Her hands naturally go up and down his cock, sometimes squeezing lightly.

"Ah… d-ddon't!" Shinobu cries.

Her smile gets wider. _Now that's more like it_, she thinks.

Shinobu is trying to muffle his moans after Miyagi has Shinobu's cock still in his mouth. He doesn't know how else to shut his mouth, so he cheats and uses a small cushion to stop his weird moans.

"My goodness, Shinobu-chin, how many times have I told you?" The girl sighs as he glides back towards the blonde's chest. Her loose shirt gives Shinobu a very smutty glimpse of her rack and the blonde tries very hard not to look at the red lace bra that's peeking through.

When Miyagi throws the cushion god knows where, he says, "I like to hear you moan."

Just those words, regardless how squeaky her voice is, make Shinobu blush to a deep red shade.

"Oi, my cushion!" he whines.

The girl gives a soft chuckle and then moves her hips up. Not expecting this at all, Shinobu is somewhat freaked out at her next actions. To prepare herself, she places two fingers inside herself in front of Shinobu.

_Is she hoping I'll be aroused or something?!_

As she continued to give hot seducing looks to Shinobu, it wasn't working anymore. It worked last time, in the janitor's closet only because he felt there was some piece of Miyagi left in that model-like woman – maybe her old wrinkles and eyes. _But this girl_… _this __**girl**__ is not Miyagi_, Shinobu thinks.

He slowly backs away and the girl stops, sensing the mood (_which had died as soon as she did the whole fingering thing_, he notes).

"Miyagi, I'm sorry…," Shinobu says, awkwardly pulling his pants up as he gets up. "It's the whole younger female thing… it's completely not _you _anymore."

With those honest words said, he leaves to go to bed.

Miyagi flops on the couch; with the same sadness he felt when Shinobu first rejected his female self. It was worse now – just as it was worse when he became younger. Being young doesn't mean his young lover will suddenly like him. He was still a she and that is the main thing that killed the mood. As Miyagi stares blankly at the ceiling, he feels his heart feel crushed by Shinobu's last words.

A few tears slip down the girl's cheek.

He hasn't cried since his high school teacher died…

But being rejected like that is worse than any death in the world.

He slowly remembers why Shinobu was crying in the first place and gets even sadder. _Shinobu's worried about that blue-eyed kid_, he thinks with anger. He punches the air to release some of his anger. _I wanted to make him happy… and he couldn't accept the female me, even now that I'm young_.

Then Miyagi realizes something. He had been hoping ever since he looked at his younger self in the mirror that Shinobu will love him now – love this young him. Age was another problem in their case – 17 years difference. And even now as they were about the same age, and Miyagi was a girl – the epitome of a healthy '**normal**' relationship, he was being rejected.

"Life sucks…," Miyagi says aloud and hating every sound wave of his new voice.

**Author: Yes, life sucks and normal is bad. XD Finally got the main theme involved! ^^ Thanks for reading and please comment! :)**

**Omake:**

**Miyagi: *poking a mushroom in the corner of a room***

**Me: Aw, Miyagi-san, what's wrong?**

**Miyagi: Shu-chan *sniff* hates me! **

**Shinobu: Oi! I don't hate you, I hate that doctor!**

**Miyagi: *eyes bright* Is that true?**

**Shinobu: *scowls* Of course. But I do hate the female you too...**

**Miyagi: *goes back to poking the mushroom* **


	23. Stalker

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! **

**Author's notes: LEMONS! (well, a sucky lemon, but oh well) This time I've focused the story on Kisa and Yukina, but I do get into Shinobu's side and Takano's side for a while. **

Kisa is devastated – not only has Yukina quit talking to him and admiring Kisa's every argument, but he has stopped coming into his office. He knew Yukina is at the office, since he asked others, but just ignoring Kisa makes it clear to him. So, as he makes it way out to get some coffee in the lunch room, all he finds is everyone ignoring him and the usual glares. The other workers who work under Kisa and Yukina hate Yukina for his young age, but they hate Kisa for his young looks. After his coffee is made, he doesn't stay there another second, saddened by the fact that Yukina, who usually accompanies him during this break, is no longer following him.

_Do I like being followed by him?!_ Kisa glances around as the elevator door closes. No sign of a tall blonde trying to stop the door with his usual dazzling, yet goofy smile.

Throughout the whole day it's been like this and Kisa feels horrible. As he slowly sips his coffee, he thinks about Yukina's sudden disappearance. _Did I scar the kid? I thought it's normal for him to have a girlfriend by this age, so he couldn't be hurt by something like this… or am I wrong?_

Kisa gulps his coffee on accident and feels his throat burn.

Suddenly the door opens and Kisa unintentionally smiles.

"Ah, sir, I got the recent documents on Miyagi Yoh – his condition has worsened," Takano tells him cleanly, placing the files on Kisa's desk.

Kisa couldn't hide his disappointment even if he wanted to and the drug situation just made his day worse.

"What do you mean?" Kisa says, unwilling to read the files in front of him. He does glance at them, _which is enough_, he thinks.

Takano tries to keep a straight face. "Miyagi Yoh was turned into a woman, do you remember reading that?"

Kisa nods.

"Well, now he's a younger girl because Dr. Onodera gave him the same medication again. He hasn't told me why he did that in the first place, though," the man scowls, irritated.

"A younger girl!?" Kisa yells, appalled. _Was Onodera making history with his drugs or horrible scenes from a sci-fi novel?!_

"Yes, sir, and it gets worse – Onodera says it'll take him at least a few months to research this cure. Initially the drug was supposed to be marketed in a few months," Takano is clearly making an effort not to shout this in anger. He himself did not know what Onodera plans to do, which annoys him the most.

"A few months? As long as the end result is good, Takano, it doesn't matter how many months it takes," Kisa compromises, his tone grave now. His higher ups want the health cure Onodera promised and they couldn't care through what expense, time, or resources it took to make it.

"Okay, good, then I'll be on my way," Takano says and leaves.

And Kisa never sees Yukina for the rest of the day.

* * *

Thursday morning, Shinobu wakes up at the sound of crows. _Bad omen?_ Suspicious of bad luck, he tries to act like last night didn't happen. Maybe the crows were trying to warn him of lover's quarrels or fights. In order to keep things calm, he smiles at the female bratty version of Miyagi and pretends it's his little sister – making sure not to let his face betray his emotions.

"Hey, did you buy milk?" he smiles at Miyagi.

"Ah, I forgot," a squeaky voice replies.

Shinobu turns around, fixes his knitted brows and turns back, smiling.

"Hahahaha, it's okay, I don't drink milk with coffee at all. I'm a college student now," the blonde fakes a long laugh.

"Oi, Shinobu, when's your graduation date?" the annoying voice asks, ignoring Shinobu's weirdness.

The blonde stops in his tracks. "This Friday," he says.

Even his awkward laughter couldn't break this silence that spreads as soon as he says Friday. He hasn't checked the calendar this morning at all. He should've said 'tomorrow'.

* * *

On the way to Onodera's cool little lab from the pharmaceuticals, Takano goes to get fried chicken with healthy sides (i.e. mash potatoes, coleslaw, and gravy. Although he is still pissed about the whole 'taking a few months on the cure' thing (since Takano wants a successful drug) he isn't complaining anymore. Now he's more worried about Onodera's ever-decreasing health. Takano has noticed that ever since the brunette found about Miyagi Yoh's case, he's been skipping lunches and sometimes even his usual unhealthy ramen (which is full of sodium).

When he knocks on the door to the lab, only a crack opens and the green-eyed boy takes a peek outside.

"What?" Onodera grumbles. He is probably annoyed that his research is stopped momentarily.

"I brought food," Takano says as he clandestinely places his foot in the doorway.

"No thanks," the brunette says and tries closing the door.

"Oi! Onodera, eat something," the other doctor insists loudly.

"Like I said, no thanks," Onodera replies, scowling.

Both of them are pushing the door from their sides and Onodera can't completely close the door because Takano's foot is there. And Takano can't use full force to open the stupid door because Onodera's behind it. Therefore, they're wasting time pushing a door that is practically staying in the same angle.

"Ritsu…," Takano says Onodera's first name, "… please eat." His dark eyes couldn't be more loving as he says this.

"…," the brunette is silenced. His blush reaches his ears. "That's sly of you…," he whispers as he lets go of the door, stepping aside.

* * *

At the end of work, Kisa is glaring at anything that moves in the lobby as he waits for Yukina to exit the building. _Surely he's going to use the main exit_, Kisa thinks as he laughs proudly. He wants to trap him into a conversation whether Yukina likes it or not.

Most of the workers walk around Kisa, but a few stopped by to say some snide comments.

"'Kisa-san'," a worker from the financial department mocks, "How are things up there on the 70th floor?"

"Fine, thanks for asking – hope to see you there one day – if you can make it," Kisa replies with the same mocking smile.

Thanks to cold experience, he knew how to throw back the right words. Words that crush not only the mean joke they're trying to make, but also their pride.

The man walks away, huffing.

Kisa continues searching for Yukina, but the lobby is empty now – the company closes at 8pm. The black haired receptionist is the only other person there and Kisa is forced to give up on waiting for Yukina. However, he suddenly remembers that the receptionist might know where Yukina lives.

"Um, Shouko-san, do you know Yukina's address?" Kisa asks, focused.

"Yukina's? No, sorry," she shakes her head.

Left with no other option, Kisa walks home as usual. He walks slower than usual – spreading his gloom everywhere he steps. When he reaches his apartment door, he sighs, prolonging the moment of complete defeat (which is both that he's going to sleep and give up trying to find Yukina).

However, to his surprise, a hand covers his doorknob, stopping Kisa to open his door. He looks up to see the towering blonde who Kisa has been desperately waiting for.

"Yukina-," he says but he's blocked with a powerful kiss.

"Mm mhm mhmmmh!" Kisa tries to speak despite being kissed by Yukina.

As the kiss breaks, the older man shoves the dazzling man in front of him away.

"Don't attack people randomly!" He yells, even though he did worse than Yukina two days ago.

"I'm sorry," the youth replies with genuine repent.

"Now, let me open my door and I'll get you coffee," Kisa says, trying to hide his smile as he unlocks his door.

When they walk in, Yukina apologizes to Kisa again for bothering him, but Kisa ignores him. _If he's really sorry, then why did he do it in the first place?!_

"So… why are you here?" He asks Yukina as he makes coffee. Kisa feels irritated that part of him is happy that his ideal man is sitting in his living room, waiting for coffee.

"Hmm?" The blonde looks at him with a clueless face.

"I said, why are you here? At this hour, especially!"

"Ah… I'm sorry… I was kind of stalking you…," the younger man replies.

"Hah?!" Kisa almost drops the sugar bowl from his hands. He can't believe such a brilliant guy like Yukina would stalk a boring old man like him.

"I'm so sorry! I don't stalk other people – I know it was wrong of me, but I wanted to be with you tonight – Oh gosh, not like that, or can we? – Ahhaha, ignore that – we shouldn't…," the youth fumbles over his own words, speaking quickly.

Kisa stares at Yukina for a while, trying to take in what this handsome guy was telling him. So, he wants to be with me…?

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Kisa asks without thinking. "Not being nosy or anything, but wouldn't she mind?"

"No! I don't have a girlfriend… or a boyfriend," Yukina looks up intently.

Kisa gulps. Nothing Yukina is saying is matching to whatever Kisa has thought about him. This difference between reality and his mind is actually good. He smiles as he makes his coffee, getting excited over the blonde's words. Maybe he's expecting too much again, but Kisa doesn't want to stop his fast heart beat – he has never felt like this before. _What could it be_, he wonders.

He places the hot cup of coffee in front of the blonde on his low Japanese styled dinner table. Kisa makes sure to sit far away from the other man so he doesn't cause any misunderstandings.

"I have a boyfriend, though," Kisa says, breaking the silence immediately with his words.

* * *

_He has a boyfriend?!_ Yukina feels his mind pulse as his brain panics. Of all the horrible things he was expecting (i.e. Kisa only had sex because he was bored, to fill desires, or because he felt pity over Yukina) he didn't expect Kisa-san, he mentor, to cheat on someone. Although he was expecting other bad case scenarios, in the end, his heart wanted Kisa to be mutually in love with Yukina. As he tries to stay calm, his heart is actually beating violently, almost popping out of his chest.

"Ah, really?" he manages to reply, faking a laugh to ease the atmosphere a little. _First, I am the stalker in this situation, so I shouldn't expect much. Second, Kisa-san must've definitely seen that I wanted it more than he can imagine – that's definitely why he had sex with me._

With this thought, he continues to drink his coffee in silence.

"Um… well, he's a one week boyfriend, though… next week I won't have one…do you like me?" Kisa says awkwardly.

"One week boyfriend?" Yukina raises his eyebrow.

"Ah, nothing… I don't like having lovers…," he confesses and then suddenly gasps. "I mean, I want to have a lover, one day, but I haven't been serious so far… You didn't answer my question. Do you like me?"

"Yes, I do!" the blonde says, excited. _He said he hasn't been serious 'so far'_, he thinks, _then that gives me hope that he is serious now!_

"Are you sure?" Kisa blushes, embarrassed at the immediate reply. "I mean, I'm 31, you do know that, right?"

Yukina nods. "I think the whole company knows." He doesn't mean to be offensive when he says that, but it's true.

"I'm short," he complains now.

"And I'm overly tall – anything new? Kisa-san, I like you… and I would like it if you could go out with me," Yukina states, smiling.

Kisa looks away. "I'm a man, you know?"

"I'm one too, Kisa-san, but I love you," Yukina blurts a heavier confession without thinking. _Shoot, he must be freaked out at the sudden love confession_, he worries.

Instead, Yukina sees a blushing Kisa.

"Oi, but I'm an old, short man and you're so handsome – don't waste yourself on me," he mutters now, trying to avoid Yukina's powerful gaze.

"Waste? I'm not wasting anything. Kisa-san, do you like me?"

The old man nods, being honest with himself for now.

"Good! We both like each other!" Yukina bear-hugs Kisa as he smiles in happiness.

Kisa tries shoving him away. "Oii, not so fast! Y-you will probably will out of love for me and meet a beautiful woman who you'll probably marry!"

"Hm? Kisa-san, please tell me who this 'beautiful woman' is right now – I would like to reject her beforehand just so you will be happy," Yukina smiles, still hugging a tomato-red Kisa.

"I won't be happy! You are the most ideal person I know. You're handsome, smart and nice – you will definitely end up marrying a girl," Kisa scowls.

Yukina stares down at the man he loves and frowns, a little hurt by Kisa's words. "Is that what you think of my love? That I'll abandon you? Kisa-san, two days ago I said I needed you… I've never said that to any of my previous lovers."

He pauses; waiting for either a reaction or a comment from Kisa.

"And now, I've fallen in love with you… and if you really like me, will you let me be happy with you?" he asks softly, right next to Kisa's scarlet ears.

For the first time since his bear-hug, Kisa's hands slide up to embrace him too. Yukina takes this as a yes and goes for a deep, passionate kiss. Unexpectedly, Kisa's hands go straight towards the blonde's belt buckle and open his trousers. Feeling left behind on the action, Yukina's hands grope Kisa in random places – sometimes teasing Kisa's small nipples, other times caressing his thin waist. On the other hand, Kisa is skillfully stroking Yukina's member, gradually increasing his swiftness.

"You're so- … good at this," Yukina says between gasps, amazed at both Kisa's kissing techniques and whatever he's doing with his small hands.

"I-… know," Kisa smiles, leaning in for a longer kiss.

Somehow, they both collapse on the sofa and Kisa takes over from there. Yukina still didn't see how the little man quickly tied Yukina's hands up again and how fast he was already down at his cock, sucking the wetness.

"Ah!" Yukina's eyes widen. _Why am I moaning?! I'm the seme, aren't I?!_ He twists his wrists, hoping to loosen his tied hands.

Unaware of the blonde's feelings, Kisa goes on rubbing and sucking the cock, hoping to please Yukina. Thankfully by now Yukina has loosened the tie and has freed his restless hands. He is fully aroused and his hands are impatient – he immediately grabs Kisa by the shoulders, surprising the cute uke, and pulls him towards himself.

After that, Yukina's fingers eagerly slip into Kisa and the youth smiles as his lover moans in delight and shock. He dares to enter two more fingers and moves them smoothly.

"Ahh…! Wa-i-it..! Yuk..inna!" Kisa attempts to stop the man, but it's too late.

Yukina removes his digits and grabs Kisa's small hips, positioning him perfectly. The blonde's cock enters Kisa and yells in pleasure. Although both hands were on Yukina's broad chest to balance the other man, he muffles his embarrassing moans with one hand. Too busy with fucking Kisa, Yukina doesn't notice this.

"Ki- Shota…!" Yukina cries, gazing passionately at his lover.

They both cum together soon and Kisa is overturned for the next round.

**Author: Okay, that ends Kisa's story from me, now I'll focus on TakanoxRitsu and MiyagixShinobu. :) Thanks for reading and please comment! ^^ **

**Omake:**

**Kisa: Why does it seem like she's kicking us out?**

**Yukina: At least she's honest about it. **

**Kisa: Yeah, but still... I wanted more smex scenes with you... *blushes***

**Yukina: But she sucks at writing them! **

**Kisa: True, let's leave this story. **

**Author: Hey! You still have roles to play, even though you won't get more smex scenes. **

**Kisa: Oh yeah. Can Yukina stay?**

**Author: He won't be needed... sorry, Yukina-san. **

**Yukina: It's alright! As long as you don't write smex scenes, woman, I'm alright. **

**The end of the omake~**


	24. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantic or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~**

**Author's notes: Sorry for the delay - just lazy nowadays thanks to the cold winter. . I'm going to make things worse today in the chapter, so don't hate me. XD **

In his graduation gown, Shinobu moves the tassel in front of his whole graduating class after his valedictorian speech and then throws his black cap. Immediately everyone else takes their caps off and they're instilled in the air in unison. Somewhere on the side bleachers are his proud parents and Miyagi, both taking pictures. Shinobu is glad this is over with, but he is still upset about the fact he won't get his graduating 'gift' anymore. More like, he doesn't want it anymore.

"Shinobu-chin," Miyagi had said to him this morning in the squeakiest voice ever. "Since it is your graduation today… Do you remember your graduation gift?"

An annoyed Shinobu looked at the girl looking at him expectantly. "Yeah,"

"Then…," the girl is about to start again, excited that maybe this conversation is actually going somewhere.

"But," the blonde interrupts, "I don't want it now."

Miyagi's gift was a three day vacation to Jeju Island, Southwest to Japan, right under South Korea on a map. _I'd rather go there with the real Miyagi_; he thinks honestly, _not this young girl version of him_. Before all this happened, he had printed popular places at Jeju Island and found fun places where they could hang out, but now he doesn't want to go there. _All that stuff was useless_ _now_. His main problem was Miyagi's weird transformation (_all thanks to the stupid doctor_, he adds), so he felt it was useless to go anywhere with Miyagi as a female.

After he told Miyagi that, the girl remained silent.

As Shinobu descends down from the podium area, he tries to find his cap. Luckily all the caps had names written inside them. He couldn't find his, so he just picked up a cap that didn't have a name written in it. Some students just didn't care to write their names. He sees Miyagi come his way or at least the short girl version of him. The blonde tries not to smile as he sees Miyagi get stopped by a teacher, lecturing her how she's not wearing her cap and gown.

"Ah, she's from a different school," the blonde helps her.

The teacher doesn't doubt him and walks over a group of girls blocking the side exit. Shinobu looks at Miyagi now. _At least he saw me graduating_, he thinks optimistically for once. Sadly, before they could talk, Shinobu's parents started walking their way. However Miyagi doesn't move away, as he should in this weird situation.

"Shin-chan, congratulation! You're officially a college kid now!" His mother comes to him and hugs him, happy for him.

"Good job, Shinobu. Let's all go get food," his father says, wanting to get out of this loud place immediately.

"Um…," the blonde stops them and awkwardly tries to introduce Miyagi, but words won't come out of his mouth.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Takatsuki, I am Miyagi's youngest sister, M-Mikari," he lies and bows.

Both parents stare at her for a moment and then greet her.

"She's my friend," Shinobu inputs, hoping that makes it less awkward. "I was hoping she could come with us to lunch."

"Sure," Shinobu's mother smiles.

* * *

Miyagi gives a deathly glare at Shinobu, who in return is grinning. _I don't see that smile every day_, he thinks, _but now I know why_. Miyagi is stuck with Shinobu's mom, who is talking to 'her' nonstop about girl things and dating. She clearly thinks Mikari is Shinobu's girlfriend, which is technically true. On Shinobu's side of the table at this family restaurant is the Dean who is giving Shinobu good advice about college – nothing compared to the tension and headache Shinobu's mother is giving Miyagi.

"So, when did you two meet?" His mother is now asking Mikari.

"Ah, well, just recently," which is a lie, but everything he's been telling her this past half an hour was a lie too.

"Really? Oh, that's why we haven't met! Do you know he's living with your older brother? They're sharing the rent, I think," she replies.

_No, I'm paying full rent, not that it bothers me_, Miyagi corrects in his mind.

"Yes, I know that. In fact, that's where I met him," he lies again.

"Awww, that's so romantic!" Shinobu's mother gushes.

"He was wearing an apron when I met him and I asked him what he was cooking… he loves cabbage," he continues with this story, wanting to see what Shinobu's mother says to this. Miyagi found out last year that Shinobu hates cabbages, yet he still makes them every time.

"Does he? Whenever I make cabbage at home, he puts it aside!"

"He loves making cabbage, though," Miyagi tells her.

"I wonder where he learned that… schools these days, they teach so many skills nowadays. In my days guys wouldn't get close to a stove unless they wanted to mess with the temperature to see if fire actually comes out of the gas stove," she admits, laughing.

"And boys would put things in the oven," Miyagi remembers his school.

"Oh, yeah, they did that too!" Her mother laughs with him.

And then she stops, confused. "Do they still do that?"

Mikari stiffens up. "Ahaha, yes, some do, not all."

"Oh dear, boys will be boys," she replies, smiling.

_Phew, that was close_, Miyagi thinks. He forgets that he is a young female (same age as Shinobu) – meaning he should forget his old days for now. As the meal finally starts, thankfully no one talks much.

* * *

Shinobu glances at Mikari from time to time, mainly to see her reaction to his family, since Miyagi was once their son-in-law. The blonde does feel a little guilty for making Miyagi be in an awkward situation, but it was fun seeing an annoyed Miyagi. He glances again at the girl and sees something odd happening. _Did her one eye just get smaller?!_

The blonde gazes at her and sees the other eye getting just as small, slowly shrinking. And then her lips! _Why is she shrinking?!_

Without thinking, Shinobu kicks Miyagi in the shin.

"O-," the girl stops her sudden scream. She gives an angry look at the blonde, mixed with confusion.

"Mikari, dear, are you alright?" Shinobu's mother intervenes, looking concerned at Mikari's odd expressions.

"I'm okay, Mrs. Takatsuki," Mikari smiles, and then her nose shrinks right then and there in front of them all.

"AH! Your nose!" His mom screams, pointing at Mikari's weird nose.

"What's wrong with it?" The girl seems offended.

"It… got smaller," Mrs. Takatsuki tells her, not sure how to say it.

Realization hits the girl and she gets up, excuses herself and runs home.

* * *

Miyagi is too late – by the time he reaches his apartment for the pills, he's shrunk to 4 feet and he looks like a nine or ten year old girl. He took the pills immediately as he got home, but when he looks in the mirror, he sees a little child staring back at him. His heart almost gives as he stares at the little kid – she looks like what he once imagined his kid with his old teacher would look like. An average Japanese kid – but taller than the other kids his age. By now all his cleavage was gone, but he still had long lashes and feminine eyes.

He noticed his size shrink when he ran to his house, since his clothes had started to feel baggy and loose. At one point his pants dropped down in an alley – which thank goodness was empty – and he had to pick them up and grab unto them the whole way here.

As he continues staring disbelievingly into the mirror, the door slams.

"Miyagi?" Shinobu's worried voice comes.

"I'm here!" Miyagi manages and hears his fears come true – his voice now sounds like a twerp's voice – 100% elementary kid.

"Miyagi…?" the blonde stops and his gray eyes widen in shock.

"I'll have to see the doctor today," the kid says. "In fact, right now…"

"I'll go with you!" Shinobu offers, recovering from his stupor.

"Are you sure? He'll take lots of exams… ugh," the kid complains.

Shinobu nods, eager to finally meet this stupid doctor.

* * *

Onodera cannot believe his ears when Miyagi sets up a random meeting, on his own, since he already had this daily check-up earlier today. The nurse told Onodera that he sounded serious, so the young doctor is a little nervous. _What could be so bad that he'd want to meet me today?_ Onodera wonders the reason, but nothing compares to what actually happens. After a while, there's a knock on the door and two kids show up in front of his office. _Are they from the children's area?_ One looks like a teenager, so Onodera assumes the teenager is leading the younger one to his or her family – they definitely didn't look related.

"Um, is there anything I can help you with?" He says awkwardly. Onodera hates kids and teenagers – _kids are dumb, teenagers have 'issues'_, he thinks.

"Doctor Onodera, I'm Miyagi," the little girl says to him.

"Excuse me?" The doctor is perplexed. _Why is the girl introducing herself?_ _Is she someone I know? _

"I'm Miyagi Yoh… I forgot to take the pills," the girl confesses now, frowning.

"HAH?! Oii oi, wait, you're Miyagi!?" Onodera panics instantly. _Is this the reason he wanted to see me?! How the hell did this happen?! This type of thing is… incurable!_

Before Miyagi can nod or answer in any other way, the poor doctor falls to the ground - collapsing forward. Luckily, Shinobu catches the doctor from hitting his head.

* * *

When Onodera next wakes up, the first person he sees is a blonde teenager with shiny gray eyes. The doctor blinks a few times and looks around, not sure where he is. His vision is blurred a little, but he manages to continue look at the teenager in front of him.

"Ah, um, where am I?"

"Still in your office," the blonde tells him.

"Oh. Why am I on my bed?" It was his bed, technically, since he sleeps here many times because he doesn't go home to his boring apartment.

"You fainted after seeing Miyagi," the blonde now points to a 10 year-old kid beside him. _Is the kid a female or male?_

"Oi, is that a girl or a boy?" he blurts out, still sleepy. Also, since he is on his bed, he's starting to get comfortable.

"Miyagi?" The blonde doesn't know either and asks the kid beside him.

The kid replies in an inaudible whisper. His face is bright red from embarrassment for having to say it.

"Still a girl," the teenager confirms.

"Ah, crap. That is awful…," the doctor starts to daze off while looking at the ceiling.

"No shit, stupid doctor, now fix him," the blonde hisses suddenly, perhaps out of impatience.

"Oi, Shinobu, I told you not to do that," the kid scolds the teenager.

The blonde merely crosses his arms and looks away.

"Miyagi…. I told you to take those pills… I thought you would listen to me," the doctor hates how his voice sounds like a lecture. He is too stunned about this situation to think properly anymore. He needs help…

"Miyagi, could you ask the nurse to bring Dr. Takano here? He can help us," Onodera says and falls asleep instantly, his eyelids far too heavy to be stopped.

* * *

While Miyagi is being thoroughly examined by the other doctor, Shinobu waits in Onodera's messy office. _That stupid doctor fell asleep. I bet he can't even find a cure_, the blonde thinks with spite. Although it was supposed to be a good, normal day, Shinobu just received a horrible graduation gift – an even younger Miyagi, female version. When his mom asked him in the restaurant what was wrong with Mikari, the blonde told her that she got a weird new nose job. His parents believed him, luckily, but he can't let them meet Miyagi like this again. What was he going to say now? _Not that Miyagi will ever run out of names that start with M, but he can't have that many hidden family members that didn't make it to his wedding!_

__**Author: Thanks for reading and please continue reading this story! :) **

**Let's see what Takano can do in Onodera's place! ^^ Will he better... or worse? XD **


	25. Takano's cure

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**

**Author's note: FINALLY! **

"Ah, that idiot really doesn't know his elements, does he? I thought he was a prodigy!" Takano complains as he looks at Onodera's ingredients in his lab. _Is this lethal? Why is he using this?!_

As Takano continues to scrutinize and complain about the ingredients, he occasionally grabs a bottle here and there. Miyagi watches the doctor from the side, sitting on a chair provided for him. All the common tests have been done – the results are always the same – his inner health is ideal. At least Onodera's drug did that much, Takano thinks. It was surprising for the doctor when he heard the brunette was basically handing over Miyagi's case to him – _that stubborn guy!_

"Oh, so this is his chemical 'X', huh?" The tall doctor twirls a bottle of green liquid that's labeled 'the main factor' by Onodera.

Miyagi nods, having seen it before.

"Then I definitely won't add it this time – why would he even re-administer that drug to you? Is he an idiot?" Takano asks rhetorically, irritated. He knew the answer, though, and Onodera did explain to him his theory – Takano just didn't understand why Onodera could believe in such a simple theory.

"Did he show you the dirt to crystal example?" Miyagi offers, his kid-like charm annoying Takano even more.

"Yes, he did," Takano replies curtly.

Finally after gathering all his ingredients, he begins synthesizing.

"This will take a while," he warns the kid.

"I'll wait here," the kid says.

* * *

3 hours later, the kid Miyagi is still waiting patiently. Takano is a little surprised at the polite and calm person – he never complained once. _Either he (Miyagi) is really serious about this situation or he has good manners_, Takano deducts.

"I've made it," the doctor informs the waiting kid. "Roll up your sleeves."

The little girl rolls up her baggy sleeves and holds her right arm naturally. Takano gets his syringe ready and begins to administer the drug. Once he's done, he smiles.

"Take that, Onodera," he says jokingly.

"What will this do?" Miyagi asks immediately, ignoring the joke.

"Oh, this is supposed to be a complete reversal drug – I did not add much from Onodera's drug, so don't worry too much," Takano replies, his tone grave.

Miyagi nods. He stands up and is hoping to feel an instant physical change, but nothing seems to happen. His clothes are still baggy and so are his shoes. On the other hand, Takano is tidying up the lab and swearing every time he finds a hidden ramen cup.

"Dr. Takano, when will I change back? Any estimate?" Miyagi asks, hopeful.

"In a few hours, if I added the right ingredients – if I didn't, then…," Takano doesn't want to continue this thought, in case he brings bad luck, so he says, "… then Onodera gets to make the cure next time."

"Few hours, huh?" The kid smiles.

"Oh, and don't take those stabilizers this time. Apparently that idiot put some of the same ingredients from the old medication, which actually accelerated your transformation," the doctor warns him.

"Can you reverse those stabilizers to make me normal faster?" Miyagi suggests.

Takano smiles, impressed that Miyagi's theories are one level better than a prodigy (_or so his common sense_, he adds). "No, I can't do that, because honestly I don't know how this whole gender change happened – I don't think it's just that one simple dirt ingredient. I believe there are more compounds that he may have used that altogether changed your gender. It's amazing how Onodera will be the first one in history to change age, since the recipe for that is obtained, but we still don't know how the gender change occurred so we can't recreate that effect."

Miyagi's hopes die a little by the doctor's long speech.

"Okay, then can you at least guarantee me that both you and Dr. Onodera will continue trying to cure me?" The kid pleads.

"Of course," Takano replies. He feels guilty for thinking so badly about Miyagi Yoh – he isn't that bad of a person and now Takano genuinely wants to help this guy.

"Thanks," the little girl smiles and just then, her lips grow a bit.

"Oi," Takano says, eyes popping. "Your lips just changed…"

He has never seen Miyagi Yoh ever transform, unlike Onodera, so this takes his breath away in a scary way. The little child starts to grow, her legs getting longer as if she were using stilts underneath. Her hair, eye color, hair color, and skin color all stayed the same. However, her eyes got bigger, her nose stretched a teeny tiny bit, and her face expanded. The girl's arms were the scariest to Takano – the way they stretched – it reminded him of play dough. The whole time this girl got taller, Takano's mouth was gaped wide open.

"You're taller! Oh, wow, it worked!" Takano cheered, yet his voice was monotonous, as usual.

The girl smiled, "Yes! I changed back!"

And then the girl frowns after hearing her own voice.

"Hey, at least you're taller than before. You wouldn't want to be a midget for a whole week, would you?" The doctor tries to console him. _Why was he complaining? My medicine worked, dammit!_

"You're right," the girl feigns a smile now. "Thanks for this."

The deserved gratitude makes Takano pleased.

* * *

On Shinobu's side, with Onodera, he was waiting there for a while until the doctor woke up. After telling Onodera about the situation, the doctor frowned, feeling guilty.

"I'm in charge of Miyagi's case," he says, getting up. _Where are my shoes? When did I take those off?_

"Your shoes are under the bed," Shinobu helps reluctantly.

"Ah, thanks," he says and hurriedly puts on his shoes. "Where is Miyagi now?"

"In your lab."

"I'm really sorry about this, but I told him the stabilizers are good," Onodera apologizes, yet complains at the same time.

"No, the stabilizers are not good, idiot," Takano's low voice comes suddenly by the door.

"Oi, I'm not an idiot!" Onodera says automatically and then gasps as he sees the female Miyagi behind Takano. "You're normal!"

"Not normal, just taller – back to square 2," the girl replies. "Square 1 was the old woman me."

"Oh. Wait, how?" Onodera wonders.

On the other hand, Shinobu went for a straight hug, not caring about the doctors.

"Miyagi!" He says as he leans in for a hug. _I should never have complained about him being a girl – at least he is still alive. What if he had de-aged to death? Or into a baby that couldn't talk?!_

"Shu-chan," the girl says, accepting the hug with a happy heart.

They both take their little reunion outside and Takano begins explaining to Onodera exactly how he did it, in detail with all the drugs used. After the explanation and scientific terms, Onodera begins speaking.

"So that's why the stabilizers didn't work… did you ever use the main factor drug?" The doctor asks, curious.

"Hell no, do you want him to die? I think that's the reason he changed too. So, now that you know what I used, can you come up with something?" Takano is expectant.

"Maybe…," Onodera replies apprehensively.

"Oi! Don't be half-assed in this! Is that a yes or no?" Takano yells.

"Y-yes!" The doctor is almost tempted to salute him.

"Good. How're you gonna do it?"

"With luck," the doctor jokes.

"Onodera, no," Takano walks away and the young doctor follows, laughing.

* * *

In the lab, Onodera begins working on the cure once more, inspired by whatever ingredients Takano suggested. Although he's usually stubborn, he's glad he asked Takano for help this time around. And even though it's 8pm, Onodera is willing to work as long as it takes to get this new drug. He already has a basic idea on how to form the cure. Of course, Takano is assisting him, so that Onodera won't make the same stupid mistakes, as he calls them.

"Oi, you're being stupid again – don't use that one," he says every time Onodera picks up the wrong flask or container.

Onodera stops and makes a list. He hands it to Takano. "Make this."

The tall doctor examines the list and nods approvingly, a little impressed that Onodera got it so fast – everything was mapped out now. "I better get paid for this."

"Oh, trust me, we will get paid," Onodera smiles rigidly for the first time.

* * *

Miyagi and Shinobu go home, since the doctors never came back to warn them otherwise. Although Miyagi is back to Mikari, he feels grateful to even be in this state. Takano's words struck him hard. I don't want to be a short kid, he thinks. And since Shinobu hugged him today, Miyagi felt confident that maybe because of the sudden excitement things would go on tonight.

"Shu-chan…," Miyagi begins as soon as they enter their apartment. _Step one, hug. Step two, grope. Step three, tackle_.

"Hmm?" The blonde turns around.

"I…need help with something in my room," Miyagi lies. He wants to get his prey in his own territory – the living room always betrays him.

"Ah, but I'm hungry," Shinobu complains and opens the refrigerator.

"Oh yeah, we skipped dinner," the girl says, now realizing what that pain in her stomach was. _Plan B: attack him after dinner_.

* * *

However, after dinner, Shinobu flops onto the sofa and starts watching T.V. He's flipped the channel to a boring sports channel, a channel which Miyagi has never tuned into. Although Miyagi's physique was in top shape (which is a miracle since he doesn't exercise), he hated sports and exercise. Whenever there were exercises in school, he'd make an appointment with another teacher just to skip P.E. Thankfully he was always excused. That's when he spent most time with this old high school teacher.

So as Shinobu continues to watch a tennis game, Miyagi sits awkwardly next to him. He knows for a fact he has no luck in the living room, especially not on this couch, so he starts planning. _Can't trick him into my room now, but maybe it could work_, he thinks.

"Hey, Shinobu-chinnn~ did you forget the problem in my room?" He uses his voice to be cute, purposely elongating the 'n' in chin.

"Huh? Oh, what's the problem?" the blonde asks, never taking eyes off the screen.

_Shit, I didn't think he'd ask now_. "The bed rest in my room is crooked and now that I'm a weak girl, I can't move it," he complains as he points at his skinny arms. They were definitely skinnier than Shinobu's lean arms.

"Have you tried?" Shinobu asks, still glued to the T.V.

"Yes, several times!"

"Man, the game just got started," the blonde sighs as he turns off the game. Miyagi honestly had no clue that the game had started – in fact, he honestly thought it was going to end, since they were saying 'game' all the time, at the end of matches.

As Miyagi follows Shinobu to his room, a little nerdy grin spreads on his face. Today he was going to affirm their love again. Although Shinobu did it with him as Megumi, he was rejected for hugs as Megumi too. So now he's hoping that there will be no more rejections – plus, they were a normal couple today. When they walked in the streets, lots of stores called out saying 'are you two a couple?' and then they advertised whatever they were selling – but the main point is, they're both the same age and a classic 'straight' couple.

When Shinobu enters his room, Miyagi waits until the blonde reaches the bed rest.

"Hey, Miyagi, this isn't croo-," he couldn't finish since Miyagi had managed to push him down on the soft bed.

"Oi!" The blonde is surprised.

On top of Shinobu, the girl grins in front of him, her eyes glinting.

"I'm sorry, Shinobu, but I can't take it anymore," she says and swoops down for a kiss. Miyagi was going to take on Shinobu more forcefully than before. He has to, now that the blonde kept rejecting him. Before this, Shinobu never rejected Miyagi, as a male.

* * *

_Crap, I'm feeling weak just from a kiss!_ Shinobu looks up at the hot mess the female Miyagi is letting herself become. She has taken off her shirt already, her jeans are half off, and her red bra is revealing those large breasts again. The blonde hates this view – it feels weird and strange. Every time Miyagi does this as a female, Shinobu feels as if he's going on a war – a war with not only the female Miyagi physically, but with his own feelings and thoughts. Even though he didn't like this womanly figure, he enjoyed the kisses and groping from his heart. In the end, Miyagi is the only one who can make Shinobu feel this way.

**Author: I lied... XD Or I implied incorrectly - Miyagi is still a female (meaning I'm still enjoying writing this, lol) I left at a tough spot this time - let's see what happens - Will Miyagi be rejected once more or will Shinobu finally let them have peaceful smex again!? :D **


	26. Fixed

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~**

**Author's notes: This is not the end - I will have many more smutty scenes (hopefully). **

Skin to skin now, Miyagi is unstoppable. Somehow he's on the bottom, but his arms are clasping Shinobu towards him – pulling, scratching, and biting – anything to keep him close. In order for his lover not to feel awkward, Miyagi grabs the lube from his drawer in a flash and rubs some into himself. It feels odd, being the bottom, of course, but he doesn't mind – not today.

Once she is prepared, she grabs onto the dazed Shinobu and bites his right ear. "Fuck me," he whispers seductively. Or so he's hoping is seductive.

Mesmerized, the blonde drops down for a hot kiss. A powerful war between two tongues begins and Miyagi clearly wins. After Shinobu breaks the kiss, breathless, he feels ready to enter his lover – finally.

"I love you," Shinobu confesses at the end, in bliss. He doesn't mind the gender thing anymore – as long as Miyagi is safe and sound next to him.

* * *

Next morning, Miyagi finds a clinging Shinobu sleeping next to him. Miyagi lifts his arm away from the blonde's head and is freaked out to find thick arms instead of his skinny ones. He stares at the familiar set of arms with astonishment and disbelief.

"No way," he whispers and then bolts out of the bed. _Am I back to normal?!_

When he looks in the mirror, he still sees Mikari, just with unnaturally muscular arms.

"The fuck?" He looks like a female ogre.

He keeps looking at his arms as if he were mutated. Oddly enough, those were his genuine arms. Just his arms, though. He showers early and makes sure all his other body parts are the same (thankfully they were). As he looked for new clothes in his closet, the sleepy blonde began to wake up.

"Nice arse, Miyagi," he says to the girl bending over to pick up a discarded blouse.

"I could say the same, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi remarks, dressing quickly before Shinobu dares to say anything else. "Oh, I'm going to the doctor right now."

"Huh? Why so early?" The blonde gets up and wraps the sheets around him.

Miyagi looks away as he replies, feeling tempted to tackle the boy. "Because I have my arms back." He draws both his arms in front of the blonde.

"Woah!" Shinobu backs away, surprised – and yet his eyes are excited. "You're turning back!"

"One body part at a time, apparently," he grumbles, looking at his freakish arms. He is happy, of course, but the image is freaky.

"Oi, don't complain," the blonde says as he grabs the right arm and admires it. _Hope_, he thinks, _I have hope now_.

"Yeah, yeah. So, you coming?" Miyagi indicates to the blonde, eyeing his naked body that has escaped the white sheets.

"Of course! Wait five minutes!" Shinobu replies, enthusiastic.

* * *

At the hospital, 8am, Takano and Onodera had fallen asleep in Onodera's office. They both managed to squeeze together on the small bed – hugging each other as if the world was going to end. Takano woke up first and like a vampire sensing the irritable sun, he gets up and shuts the curtains, annoyed. When he went into the coffee lounge, he sees this overly excited nurse heading towards him. _Shit_, he thinks, _so early?_

"Good morning, Dr. Takano," the nurse smiles.

He returns the greeting as politely as he can. "Is there anything you need me for?"

"Yes, Miyagi Yoh is here to meet with you," she informs him.

His eyes narrow. "Tell him to come to Onodera's office – he knows his way around by now."

Moments later, a girl shows up who he calls Miyagi. _Hmm_, Takano thinks, _I've never actually met Miyagi Yoh, the male_. Behind the girl is the same bratty kid who came with her last time.

"Is there a problem?" Takano asks straight off, tired of small talk.

The girl nods and shows her arms –manly arms. "I woke up to this – these are my normal arms…"

The doctor doesn't see what Miyagi's pointing out at first. Then he sees the unnaturalness – the heavy arms contrast against the weak girl.

"And… how is this a problem?" Takano wants to laugh. _Is this guy showing off?_

"Because it's just my arms! You said a complete reversal would be done in a 'few hours' yesterday. I'm still a girl," Miyagi explains, agitated as he looks at his arms.

"Ah, the few hours? Well, technically you did change within those few hours – you changed back into a taller version of a female," the doctor counters, now sitting in Onodera's office chair. He's too tired this morning and now this guy is complaining about his improving condition again.

"He's not the same age, though," the blonde next to Miyagi says. "Miyagi should be 38!"

"Oi, don't shout, Shinobu," the girl reprimands the blonde.

"Huh? Miyagi Yoh?" A voice calls out behind the curtains around the bed. With dreary eyes, the brunette gets up and greets the patient.

"What's going on?" he asks Takano for the situation.

"Mr. Miyagi Yoh is com-," he stops himself and immediately recovers, "informing me that his arms have returned to a normal state, but that's it. The rest of his body is the same."

"Normal meaning…?"

"His masculine arms," the doctor replies and directs Onodera's slow eyes towards Miyagi's thick, yet toned arms.

"Oh! Wow, that's amazing! Takano, is this your drug's effect?" The brunette smiles.

"Yes, but Mr. Miyagi Yoh doesn't like it," Takano gives a mini-glare to the girl standing in front of him. He is purposely saying Mr. Miyagi just to annoy the guy who ruined his morning relax time.

"You can call me Miyagi," the girl offers, giving the same glare. "And I don't hate the effect, but I was hoping for a complete transformation… have I told you that I was fired from my job because of this gender change?" His voice becomes steely as he says the last line. Although Miyagi hasn't told anyone other than Shinobu and Hiroki about this, he feels like he needs to inform them for their stupid drug.

Onodera gasps audibly while Takano's eyes widen a bit.

"Miyagi, I'm so sorry," Onodera starts, horribly guilty. "I actually made another drug with Takano yesterday. Would you please follow us?"

* * *

Down in the lab, Shinobu's eyes observe the weird tubes and containers on Onodera's counters. This is the first time he's been down here. In the corner he sees this smelly stack of old ramen noodle cups. _Ew,_ he thinks as he covers his nose, _how long have they been there?_

"Miyagi, sit here," Takano commands.

When Miyagi sits down, Shinobu comes to his side like his protector.

"Hope this works," he mutters at such a volume only Miyagi can hear him.

Onodera comes with a prepared syringe and happily and slowly injects into Miyagi's arms.

"And done! I'm confident that good signs will show within half an hour," the brunette smirks at Takano. "Better than just a 'few hours'."

"You will never let go of that, will you?" The taller doctor sighs.

Miyagi feels butterflies in his stomach. He is anxious to return to normal – better yet, he's anxious to be with Shinobu again as a man.

"Thanks, Dr. Onodera and Dr. Takano," Miyagi says before he heads out, Shinobu following after him.

_It was their fault in the first place, but at least they fixed it_, Shinobu thinks as he walks away from the two men who he'll probably never see again.

* * *

_Half an hour my arse_, Miyagi grumbles as lunchtime approaches. It's been a few good hours and Shinobu is no longer waiting for a miracle to happen. In fact, the little brat has already retreated to his room to fill out more scholarships and other college stuff. Miyagi sat on the sofa with a sullen face – as if he just got robbed or knifed in an alley and he lost all his fortune.

In one hand, Miyagi had a mirror, which is keeps glancing at, praying for his face to start to mutate into his real face again; however, no sign of any change. In his other hand is a Basho short collection book. Sadly, he's only read two pages within this 4 hour period. To him, it feels like a whole lifetime is being wasted on waiting for a change.

Finally he lets go of both items and makes lunch for himself. He would make Shinobu something, but the brat said no.

"Oi, eat something," he said to him.

"Busy right now, I'll eat later, old man," a reply came.

Miyagi sat back on the sofa with his food and drink, eating slowly. He angled the mirror against the T.V. remotes so that his reflection is easily seen. No changes at all as he ate. After lunch, he resigns to an afternoon nap.

* * *

Shinobu finally comes out of his room, exhausted. He completed four long scholarship essays, 2 online applications for scholarships, and signed into his online account for the college he's going to (the college Miyagi and his dad work at, obviously). Nowadays all colleges have online accounts where students can check their classes and their checking balance. Apparently his dad paid for his school this upcoming semester, but the stubborn blonde doesn't want to rely on his parents any longer.

As he makes his way out, he searches for Miyagi. Nowhere to be found, he lastly checks in his bedroom. He sees a figure sleeping and walks away, dejected.

"Shinobu?" a deep voice calls out and the blonde's ears perk up.

_A heavy voice?!_ His heart does little cartwheels.

"Miyagi?!" He shouts with joy and walks near Miyagi. The blonde takes off his lover's sheets to find a male Miyagi face (_his old face!_) and his large body in woman's clothes.

Giggles rush out of Shinobu as he laughs at his lover's appearance.

"W-what's so funny?" Miyagi rubs his eyes.

"You're wearing woman's clothes," the blonde smirks.

"Yeah, I've been doing that for a while," the old man replies, a little annoyed.

Without hesitating, the blonde tackles the man in front of him and hugs him, missing the strong build that he falls on. Before Miyagi gets a chance to say anything, Shinobu unzips the tight jeans Miyagi is wearing and finds a familiar large cock peeking out from under the red laced underwear.

Miyagi draws his breath, surprised, staring at what Shinobu is looking at with a passionate desire.

The blonde gently pulls out the cock after he's had enough just looking at it under the lace – he hasn't seen it in a while, the admiration is natural. There is this overwhelming feeling in Shinobu's heart that compels him to immediately put Miyagi's cock into his mouth. _Once you've tasted bliss, you can never return to normal_, Shinobu thinks as he enjoys the sensation of having a throbbing hard cock in his mouth. It wasn't just a cock – it was Miyagi's.

Occasionally Shinobu looks up to see Miyagi's reaction to his skills. A little thrill goes down his spine as he sees his lover enjoying it as much as he is. He starts doing the same hand strokes Miyagi had done on him – only his skinny fingers do it faster.

* * *

Miyagi could hardly control his lust anymore – he hadn't done it with Shinobu in this gender in a while and he is regaining his desire to fuck this little cute brat. He grabs the blonde's shoulders suddenly (which surprises him a bit) and moves him on the other side of the large bed, towering over him.

Miyagi smiles in the dark, ready to pounce on the kid who'd managed to enter him twice when Miyagi was a female. Now it's time for revenge for all the times he's been rejected and painfully been the uke.

**Author: As always, I'll leave my readers hanging. :) Full smex in next chapter, muahahahaha! **


	27. End part 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica**~

**Author's note: SHORT CHAPTER - sorry, but this whole chapter is basically a lemon - yay! But, since I suck at them, I'm going to make sure it's good, so I'm adding 3 parts to it - each will be about 1,000 words (the current length of today's chapter). Please enjoy! **

Lube, sweat, and saliva are adding friction where it's needed – bodies touching, skin attractively brushing against each other, and tongues playing with each other. Miyagi is trying his best not to give his blonde lover any trouble or pain, but he keeps thrusting hard against him, making the boy pant louder than ever before.

There are no moans – just pain stricken gasps and inaudible screams of satisfaction.

Miyagi nibbles on Shinobu's ears as his hands spread the lube evenly. When he's done with that, he enters for the first time in weeks, feeling just as much happiness he felt when he entered him as a woman. But the blonde clearly thought this was better because his reactions said it all. He writhed in joy under Miyagi, making the sexiest, yet cutest faces he hasn't been in a long time.

"G-god, I've…. Ahhh….. mis-ssed this," Shinobu cries, barely able to get out his words.

"Me too," Miyagi replies, awfully coolly.

They whisper their love to each other as they end their love-making.

"Normal is definitely bad, Miyagi," Shinobu starts off in the morning, still on Miyagi's bed.

"What do you mean?" The old _man_ asks, confused at the random idea.

"The norm of relationships is a girl and a guy, right? I believe for us, since we're destined to be together, there is no norm," the blonde answers as he nestles his head against Miyagi's firm shoulders.

"Hey, we were pretty normal yesterday," Miyagi points out. They happily had sex as a 'normal' pairing before.

"Not really, since you are not a real 'woman' – the only reason I love you is because you're you, Miyagi," Shinobu declares his love aloud.

"Aw, Shinobu-chin, you're being romantic today," the other replies, a little touched. "Did you hit your head last night?"

Shinobu scowls and annoyed that Miyagi's ruining the mood on purpose.

"Oi! I didn't hit my head anywhere!"

"Sure," Miyagi smiles and gets up, letting the blonde fall on the pillow without a head support. "Come eat breakfast… and grab the lube, will you?"

The eager blonde immediately runs out of bed, grabs the lube and follows his lover into the kitchen, excited for what's waiting for him.

* * *

"AHhhh….! R-right," Shinobu says Miyagi to move his long fingers inside him. The blonde is pressed against the kitchen counter, his arse being penetrated by 3 digits by his lover.

"Whatever you say," the old man replies with strain. It is harder to speak now, as they're both standing, full of surging passion for each other and all the energy going into the other.

Miyagi tries his best to reach at the area the blonde suggests and is pleased to hear a real moan this time. He shifts higher, hoping to hear more moans, but instead the blonde cries in shock. Cautiously, his fingers retreat and he leans closer to the blonde's ears again. Somehow when he was a woman, he developed this odd habit of biting Shinobu's delicate ears.

"S-s-sstop… it, Miyagi," the blonde begs, blushing.

The seme doesn't listen to him and continues to nibble, making his way down to the blonde's stiff shoulders – he hungrily bites the inner part of his shoulder, right at his trapezius muscle, while his free hand gropes the uke's soft nipples.

"Ohhhh!" Shinobu moans instantly.

And then Miyagi sucks at the bitten part and immediately blows a cool breath of air – making an electric shock buzz through Shinobu's spine, giving him an exhilarating chill. The older man continues to suck and blow on many areas on the blonde's bare back. A few moans leak out of the blonde as Miyagi alternates between hot and cold – the feel of his lips, the wet suction, and the sudden cool breath makes Shinobu's heart beat go crazy. And to heighten the heartbeat, after his last cool breath, somewhere around his lower back, near his waist, Miyagi takes a sensual bite again.

Both his hands now free (he removed it without thinking), he turns his lover around and kisses him hard first, something Shinobu yearned for from Miyagi's tantalizing touches. Now that the blonde's facing his lover, he takes this chance to embrace him, putting his arms around Miyagi's neck. All Shinobu hears is their uneven heartbeats and his own pants. He still wanted on his lover's entrance into him, but the man loved teasing him!

"Mmm-mmhmm-hmh!" Shinobu voice is muffled by their kiss.

Miyagi breaks it and looks at Shinobu with the most pleading set of eyes. "What?" He cranes his neck to one side and pulls a puppy-dog face.

"Oi, you're this old and you still do that!" the blonde scowls.

"But I want to kiss you, Shu-chan, and lick you, and touch you," his eyes get dreamier as he leans in for another forceful kiss, while his hands disappear to the blonde's arse.

As his hands grasp Shinobu's cute little butt, Miyagi's lips move down to his neck again. He stays there and licks the boy's bare skin once again. "This is what I want to do to you." His voice is deep.

A few digits on one hand enter into the blonde as Miyagi breathes slowly and purposely onto his neck; licking, sucking, and breathing.

"Ahh…! Mi-Mmm," a sudden kiss stops him from complaining.

His teeth clumsily hit Miyagi's lips, but his lover doesn't care – all he thinks about is the warm heat and energy oozing out of Shinobu's body. He loves how he hasn't been rejected once today or yesterday – he loves how his kisses are welcomed, his touches are enjoyed, and his every move is anticipated.

And he loves that Shinobu loves him – his body and soul.

**Author: Part 2 will come soon, hopefully. ^^ Thanks for reading and please comment. :D (I will have extra chapters for Onodera's drug ending - and Takano's weird bet thing - I didn't forget that XD) **


	28. End part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica~**

**Author's notes: This is 2/3 part of the smutty ending! :D Hope you guys like it. ^^ I suck at lemons, but I'm honestly trying my best. **

After the kiss, Miyagi's lips began to wonder again, pleasuring the blonde's thin neck. His tongue seemed to love it there – underneath Shinobu's neck and on his shoulder – and a few times he starts sucking it. His fingers cup the uke's butt again, squeezing it sometimes.

"Oii, s-stop doing that," the blonde blushes.

This makes Miyagi squeeze even harder, chuckling at the cute blonde.

"Ahhh…!" Shinobu cries, enjoying it regardless.

"See, you like it when I do that," Miyagi whispers into the blonde's ears, purposely lingering there afterwards.

He gives another squeeze while kissing Shinobu's wet kips – stopping the moans and cries. Saliva slides down from the edge Shinobu's mouth and Miyagi eagerly licks it, tracing the area with his warm tongue.

Suddenly the older man backs away, as if he's had enough for now. Shinobu looks at his lover backing away and he frowns, upset. _Things were just getting started_, he thinks morosely.

"I-I didn't say you could stop," the brat calls out to the old man who's getting something from the refrigerator.

"Oho? So you call the shots?" Miyagi simpers.

"Yes, I am Shinobu-sama and I want you to come here," the blonde commands. He has his arms folded in front of his chest and is waiting for his lover to come.

"Ah, Shinobu-sama, I am getting food for us. Remember, we still have to eat."

Miyagi walks over to his lover with a few plain onigiri (rice balls), a small plate of sushi, and some cold rice; all leftovers and definitely not breakfast material.

"Let's get started, then," Miyagi says calmly.

Shinobu raises his eyebrow as he watches the old man place all the food beside the blonde on the counter. The blonde is about to question his lover, but stops as he sees Miyagi isn't finished yet – who grabs only the sushi this time, looking at it and then sits down on the tiled floor. Miyagi lies down on the cold hard floor and places each individual sushi on himself.

"Eat," he simply says.

"Eh…?"

"Oh, sorry, _Shinobu-sama_, eat," Miyagi restates.

The blonde blushes furiously at first - too embarrassed and flushed to speak. Then he crouches down and picks up a piece of sushi off his lover, awkwardly, and is about to eat it when his lover's voice stops him.

"With your mouth, not hands."

At least, Shinobu's eyes spark, finally understanding the game, or something he didn't imagine his Miyagi would do. His heartbeat is going crazy now, half from the excitement of being so close to his lover's skin as he swoops down for meat and half from the glee of this novel experience. First bite he takes is still awkward and he can't stop his face from becoming red as blood surges to his head. And Miyagi intently staring at him doesn't make it any better!

"D-don't look at me," Shinobu scowls. He managed to eat a small bite of one sushi – there were still 7 pieces.

"What's the fun then?" Miyagi laughs lightly.

The blonde gives up after a mini stare off and bends down once more to finish the sushi. Once he eats it (_which is pretty tasty – was it always this delicious?_) he licks the juice off of Miyagi's stomach.

"1 down, 6 to go," his lover says to him, smiling.

* * *

By the time Shinobu is on the last sushi piece, which is placed on Miyagi's nipple, Shinobu licks this spot more than any other area and begins to suck it. He can feel Miyagi's cock get hard from Shinobu's tongue now brushing against his nipple. The blonde tries his lover's hot and cold trick – he licks the nipple and then quickly blows on it.

"Oi, you're getting really good at this," Miyagi tells him as he starts to get up.

"Mmm? Where are you going?" Shinobu asks as he makes way for his lover to stand up.

Miyagi clasps the blonde's wrists and drags him into the living room_. I know this isn't my lucky spot, but damn it, I will make it lucky_, Miyagi thinks fervently. He pushes the uke roughly onto the sofa and slowly he turrets over him – his strong arms blocking Shinobu from escaping, which he might want to do during this. Since Shinobu is already lubed up, all Miyagi does is re-enter his fingers to make sure his lover's arse isn't too tight.

"I'm sorry," Miyagi says.

The blonde looks confused. "For what?"

"This."

Miyagi covers up his lover's mouth before he can shout in pain as he enters into his lover – his large cock smoldering the uke's entrance. The old man gets distracted by Shinobu's ears again and aims to bite them, even though he's still inside his lover.

Moans escape immensely as Shinobu is not only fucked, but bitten twice (right ear and right shoulder). Both bites were hard – one bite a little too hard. Little droplets of blood began pooling instantly on Shinobu's shoulder and Miyagi brushes his hands over it, mixing the blood into their combined sweat. Miyagi leans down for a make-up kiss and continues thrusting into the blonde, fast and hot – no hesitation at all.

"I… love you," he says as he breaks the kiss, his face still a few centimeters away from Shinobu's.

The blonde just moans as they reach the climax – Miyagi cums inside him and Shinobu cums too. In the end, after Miyagi pulls out gently, they lay together panting, Miyagi still on top of the blonde. The blonde is dried now and Shinobu's ears aren't red anymore. Once again, Miyagi's mind is on the fact that he's a male now – he can satisfy his lover like this every day. He has realized that his work isn't as important or even his view of himself – those things can change. But what can't change is that only he, as a male, can make Shinobu this content.

"Round 2?" Shinobu croaks, his throat dry from all those cries and moans.

"Just 2? I was thinking, 2,4, and 6," his lover replies.

**Author: *stares off into space* I want to see round 2,3,4,5 AND 6. But I don't want to write it. XD Anyways, thanks for reading and please look forward to the last part of the smuttiness! ^^ *(the extras will come shortly after the ending for Miyagi and Shinobu) **


	29. End part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica~**

**Author's notes: FINAL Chapter for Miyagi and Shinobu :3 Hope you guys like my horrible lemon story. (over 1000 words, btw) **

For round 2, Miyagi stands up again, leaving a hot panting Shinobu on the sofa, waiting for more. His uke pouts as he sees his lover retreating and getting up. He never imagined what Miyagi is up to. The older man holsters the blonde up and pulls him into an alluring kiss, grabbing him by his thin manly waist.

Without realizing what Miyagi is doing, Shinobu has walked unconsciously towards the kitchen table, where his lover was leading him during their long wet kiss. The blonde is a little confused again. _Are we going to eat properly now? Wait, we're butt naked…_ He glances at Miyagi, who's engrossed in sucking on the blonde's shoulder for now.

"M-Miyagi? No round 2?" The blonde dares to ask, blushing.

"Oh, this is round 2," Miyagi smiles. Just then, he pushes the uke abruptly on their hard wood table.

Shinobu gasps, surprised and hurt – his shoulder blades did not expect the sudden push. But Miyagi goes on, groping the blonde's body – from pinching his cute pink nipples to squeezing his inner thighs. All the while Shinobu is moaning, being pleasured over the limit countless times. Their breaths are in harmony, both panting heavily and feeding off the other's energy.

Finally, Miyagi slowly and gently places the tip of his index finger into the blonde's entrance – making sure to be extra tender this time (and extra satisfying). His probes through Shinobu's wet and tight arse like an expert – seeking the good spots (the ones that get the best moans, which are usually the loudest). Whenever Miyagi hears a moan, he eagerly bites the blonde on the same right ear. The poor ear is red and slightly bruised, but that doesn't stop the older man from nibbling on it again and again.

On the other hand, Shinobu is starting to love the ear thing – it turns him on more than he'd imagined. It's like the hot and cold concept Miyagi had but only better. The blonde is continuously being shocked by Miyagi's various and new techniques. _Where has he been hiding this side of him? _Shinobu feels inspired and immediately stretches his arms around Miyagi and pulls him close.

"Fuck me now," he whispers with light temptation.

With the closeness again, Miyagi takes this opportunity to bite the blonde's ear again. Then he slowly removes his now wet fingers from Shinobu and gets ready to enter his hard cock in. Of course, he tries his best to not hurt Shinobu anymore, but as soon as only his tip enters, his mind and heart go ballistic – a rush hits him and he thrusts with sudden force that the cute uke has soundless shrieks.

"H-h-hard…er!" Shinobu yells, clearly enjoying it.

Miyagi takes this as a good sign and continues fucking the little brat like there's no tomorrow. The table creaks a little and wobbles a few times as Miyagi goes at Shinobu ruthlessly. All this time, the blonde is in euphoria and is clawing at the older man's back. If Miyagi can bite, then Shinobu can scratch – and boy, does he scratch.

Miyagi groans in pain as fresh blood slides down Miyagi's back onto the blonde's bare chest. Neither of them notice this. Both of them are in their own little world of ecstasy. By the end of the hot mess, the blood has already dried up and both of them are covered in sweat, cum, and blood.

As Miyagi catches his breath, lying beside Shinobu on the table, he says something. "Where do you want round 3, Shinobu-chin?" His words are broken with low pants.

"Carpet please? My back hurts," the uke complains. He still doesn't know if his back is bleeding or not. _This is definitely not bondage, but was Miyagi always this sadistic?_

"Sure thing," Miyagi laughs.

When the old man gets up, the blonde looks at the long bloody nail marks trailing behind his lover's back. Shinobu winces in pain. _Did I do that?_ He gulps.

"Miyagi, are you… alright?" The blonde asks softly, worried.

"Me? Yeah. Why?" Miyagi raises his eyebrows, not understanding.

"Hmm, nothing."

Miyagi leads the blonde again, this time dragging him along into the hallway (of where the different doors to rooms are, obviously) and stops. Shinobu is wondering which room to choose, but is tumbled down to the ground by his lover.

"HAH!? Here?!" The blonde cries furiously. _Not here! Why in the hallway?! That's so weird!_

"Yes, here," Miyagi smiles and presses his lips to shut Shinobu's loud mouth as he's about to swear off.

He attempts to speak through the kiss, but stops as Miyagi's tongue persuades him otherwise and all Shinobu's left thinking is that this kiss better last. And it does, as the older man goes full on with this kiss, pouring all his focus on the blonde's small tongue, circling it. He doesn't notice the saliva dripping this time around. All he feels is the blonde's hot tongue being teased by his tongue and how soft his lover's lips are. Compared to his old and somewhat un-chapped lips, Shinobu's lips are moist and full.

Miyagi's tongue at last leaves the blonde's mouth and traces the uke's jawline with small pecks and reaches the ears unconsciously. He bites the earlobe again and then slopes down near the blonde's neck. Without meaning to, he breaks a little skin on Shinobu's neck. Thankfully no bloody scene this time, but the mark still remains – like a spider bite.

All this time, his hands had clutched Shinobu's hands, holding them tightly and letting their bodies' heat up together. The ground was colder than the table and the couch combined. Plus the hallway had the large air conditioner at the end, bringing the cool air towards them as they lay unadorned on the carpet.

"Should I start?" Miyagi asks permission. He's not sure that Shinobu's all that prepared, maybe physically or maybe mentally.

The blonde considers this for a brief moment and nods, shy.

For some odd reason, Miyagi is hesitant as he places his willing fingers. He knows once he's turned on, he can't stop himself – his female self was the same, but Shinobu innumerably stopped 'Megumi' (and sometimes even 'Mikari') any time he tried anything. But now that his lover wasn't stopping him, all that repressed lust and thirst for more began to empower Miyagi. He became unable to stop himself from hurting his cute lover. Surprisingly the boy didn't say anything back.

As Miyagi's fingers yet again enter Shinobu, the blonde gasps immediately, either out of surprise or horrible shock. To ameliorate the situation (and distract the cute uke), the older man begins pinching the blonde's inner thighs again, once in a few seconds (attacking randomly). This sensation causes mini electric chills down Shinobu's spine. When Miyagi has prepared his entrance once again, he goes in slowly and whispers to his lover that he loves him. However, Shinobu is too preoccupied with pleasure to reply.

Moans escape his mouth like his saliva – uncontrollable and sexy.

The older man covers the blonde's mouth with a quick kiss and both of them cum together. Miyagi stares at the cum from Shinobu, which lands on the older man's inner thigh. His eyes gleam in the shadow.

"Shower time."

* * *

_When did we get into the shower?_ Shinobu wonders this as he is being washed by Miyagi. Both their bodies are covered in white bubbles of soap and Miyagi is clearly enjoying the fact that he can grope Shinobu everywhere as he washes him. His fingers rub seductively against Shinobu's back and waist. Now his hands are making way to the blonde's cock. His hands stay there, as if they're going to fully violate him before they get done cleaning.

Miyagi starts the shower head and hot water instantly gushes down at them. He tries to set the water to a medium, but Shinobu's hand stops him. Miyagi looks at the blonde and is surprised to see his uke make an adorable seductive face. On impulse, Miyagi tightens his grip on the blonde's waist, pulls him close, and kisses him. Their teeth click at first from the sudden kiss. Shinobu lets Miyagi do whatever he wants inside his mouth, relishing this moment. Round after round, the blonde's lust has been fulfilled from wanting Miyagi's male organ inside him – all his desires have come true and some of his secret ones. Like shower sex – Miyagi has never tried this before.

Shinobu lets out a moan as finger's suddenly enter him, smooth, yet rough. Miyagi skillfully touches his lover's inside while still kissing him passionately. Their energy is still fully alive and neither of them is tired. As Miyagi continues to finger him, the blonde breaks the kiss. Shinobu leans towards Miyagi's neck and bites him.

"Ow!" The seme looks at his uke like he's crazy.

"Revenge," the uke grins and then gasps as Miyagi's fingers go higher into him.

"Oi, you don't want my revenge," Miyagi glowers playfully.

With swift movement, fingers still inside Shinobu, Miyagi thrusts the blonde against the shower wall, water still dripping on top of them like heavy rain. As he corners his lover, he slowly pulls his digits out, one by one, and then gets ready to put in his aroused cock. Miyagi lunges forth and enters the poor boy, rougher than ever today, and the boy writhes in either extreme pain or passion. Whichever it was, Miyagi continued to be rough. The boy never complained.

And finally, when they both were fully sated, Miyagi pulls out and then grabs the boy back right under the shower head, where hot water is blasting straight on their heads. Miyagi washes the new cum on both of them, his hands delicately and diligently washing it with soap. He doesn't dare look at his uke now – he's afraid he was too rough and now the boy hates him. When they're both clean, he turns off the water.

Before they step out, he tells the blonde to wait.

When Miyagi comes back, he has a towel wrapped around him and one in his hand. He dry cleans the boy's blonde hair with great care and then wraps it around the uke. While he does this, he sees that the boy's whole body is red from the heat of the shower. Feeling a little guilty, he picks up the boy princess style.

"AH! Oi, let me down!" The blonde immediately wakes up from his trance.

"No," Miyagi replies with resolute.

He leads the boy into their bedroom and lays him down.

"Are you okay?" he asks first.

"Of course!" the blonde scowls, irritated.

"I'm… sorry if I was… rough with you just now…," the older man apologizes.

Shinobu's eyes widen. "'Just now'? You were rough the whole day!" The boy laughs.

Miyagi cringes at the sound. "I'm sorry," he says, feeling horrible.

"Oh, no, I didn't mind at all! In fact, I liked it!" Shinobu rushes his words out, embarrassed he just admitted it.

"Really?" Miyagi looks hopeful.

"Yeah…," the blonde looks away, blushing.

"Why are you avoiding my eyes then?" he notices.

"I… was thinking how happy you looked just now. I can't believe I make you this happy," Shinobu blushes more. He is glad Miyagi initiated everything today and that he's Miyagi again.

"Of course you make me happy, Shinobu-chin," Miyagi gives a small peck on the uke's forehead.

**Author: *tears* My first long fanfic is ending! Will add extras slowly because it's Christmas and I am busy again. . Thanks for reading this story! I'm really glad for all the comments I got because I love reading comments or responses to my stories~!**

* * *

**(btw, as soon as I finish the extras, I will move onto my next long story - Lost - about Misaki from JR being kidnapped by a crazy psycho XD Please read that if you're interested in BDSM. ^^) **


	30. Extra 1 (TakanoxRitsu)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi (but I do own Dr. Kira... sadly XD) **

**Author's notes: This is Takano and Ritsu's concluding chapter for this story~! Enjoy! **

Onodera received the happy news of Miyagi being transformed back into a male 1 week later. _God knows why he told me so late – apparently he transformed that very night we gave him that drug_. The most irritating thing wasn't that Onodera found out that late, it was that Takano was informed first! _I'm Miyagi's freaking doctor, why did he tell Takano first?!_ As he straightens the files on this table, he throws wades of unnecessary paper with great force. Takano is currently making his rounds around the hospital, but as soon as he's free…

"Finally! I was going to throw those away myself if you didn't," a deep voice comes from the door – Takano.

"Psh, I can clean it myself, I'm not unable to," Onodera replies, indignant. _Everyone was messy sometimes. Pshshshs, perfectionist_.

"Well, we're all capable of doing anything, but do people clean their homes every day?" Takano says rhetorically.

Onodera ignores the snide comment and continues cleaning. _What's wrong with him today?_

"Now I'm curious… if your office at work is this messy, then how does your house look like?" The dark haired man looks at him with a teasing smile.

Instead of being a playful joke, Onodera is even more offended. His house, in truth, is worse than what he's done to this office or the lab downstairs. His house is not only cluttered with ramen boxes, but random obentos (lunch boxes), old soda cans, multiple headache medicine fills his cabinets, which are already flowing with stuff (such as dishes, Shabu Shabu pan (_why, mom, why?_), and other house welcoming gifts for newlyweds (_oh, yeah, she wanted to move me in with An-chan)_), and black bags of ominous trash (which he forgets to take out every day). If his messy house is the reason he stays at the hospital, then clearly it is a problem. And as Takano said those words, Onodera felt an incredible slap of guilt – guilt from having such a clutter of a house.

Sensing the sting, Takano takes it back, "Oi, don't worry, my house is messy too." Obviously he's lying but for his uke's sake.

"It's not," Onodera replies instantly.

"Huh?" Takano looks confused and now remembers that he and Onodera went to his house a couple of times for research. "Oh, yeah, but now it's very messy. I can't even see the floor!"

Another sting on Onodera's face. He actually could not see his floor – no joke.

Clumsy at ameliorating this situation, he tries another tactic.

"If you think I'm lying, then would you like to come to my house tonight?" Takano smiles gently, genuinely asking.

Somehow those words work perfectly for Onodera as he blushes red. Of course the brunette refuses at first, but then he agrees. He pointedly keeps on saying 'it's only for the purpose of checking your mess, not to have fun' along the way to Takano's apartment.

When they board on the train to his house, Takano starts to panic mentally – he's always cool on the outside in these situations. He knows his house is the cleanest a person can clean it – in fact, he gets his exercise from vacuuming daily (even during his night shifts, he finds time to clean his house). He secretly texts his friend Yokozawa Takafumi and tells him to 'create a mess in my apartment to the point you can't see the floor! Please! You know where the key is'. And thankfully he gets a text later as he enters his apartment building that Yokozawa has done what he's been asked for.

Both Takano and Onodera look forward to the mess now – since both don't know exactly how it looks. When they enter, they see piles of tissue everywhere. Some tissues were torn; MANY of them were crumbled up, leading heavily to the bathroom, which was left open by Yokozawa on purpose. True to his word, Yokozawa made it so that you couldn't see the floor at all.

Takano gulps. "Haha, I had a cold last week." He lies, faking a cough.

"Sure you did," the brunette eyes him suspiciously. _Does he jerk off this much?!_

"Honestly, I had a cold, I just hid it from everyone," he continues saying. "You do that too, Ritsu."

The sudden mention of his first name makes Onodera's heart skip a beat. He loves it and hates it when Takano does that. Slowly Takano's hands fall on the brunette's waist and he leans closer to the doctor, their bodies touching softly.

"Ritsu… I love you," Takano says with a rich deep voice full of love.

Onodera blushes, but doesn't want to admit that he's started to fall in love too. He thinks about Takano all the time and misses him when he's not in Onodera's office to bother him.

"I'll take that silence for a yes," the dark haired man says with a chuckle.

However, Onodera remembers the reason he doesn't let himself confess to this man – because he knew the truth behind his words.

"No, I don't love you," Onodera says, his heart injured at the lie. He has to make this the truth because Takano is a horrible man. "You only love me for a bet."

"Hah? What be-," Takano stops, aware of exactly 'what bet' it was. "How do you know?"

Onodera releases himself from the other man's arms and steps away, far enough that Takano couldn't tackle him.

"I was working overtime that night," the brunette replies with venom, "and I saw you, Dr. Kira and the others talking about me… _as if I'm some sort of_… **_prize_**!" His last few words were hard to say. Tears were starting to brim, but he remained strong – tears weren't going to fix anything and he well knew that.

"Ritsu!" Takano immediately walks over to the now crying brunette.

In the end, he didn't have enough strength as he thought to hold his tears. Although the uke constantly shoves Takano away, the dark-haired man manages to corner him against a wall with his hands and legs blocking the uke in spot.

"Listen to me clearly, Ritsu – I love you and I did like you before the bet. I only made the bet because I was bored, needed money at the time, and I thought it was the only way to dare myself to get closer to you…," Takano confesses, admitting to his own faults. "If I didn't make that bet, Ritsu, then I wouldn't have ever confessed – wouldn't have ever made a real move on you… because I always thought you were unreachable."

Onodera gasps a little. _I'm unreachable for him?! He's unreachable for me!_

"You're lying," Onodera says, looking away. _There is no way I'm unreachable for such a successful doctor – my father always praises him first._

Takano shakes his head. "No, I'm not, I seriously love you and want to spend every day with you… to see your beautiful emerald eyes in the morning, to see your cute smile, and to always be with you," he replies, ardent. His eyes were intently looking into Onodera's green eyes with passion – pure passion.

Onodera shakes his head this time, disbelieving. "I don't believe you."

"Why not?" The dark haired man is slightly hurt by those words, but recovers impeccably.

"Because… you are _perfect_! You're a great doctor, a nice friend, and always help anyone who needs it. You even made Miyagi Yoh's cure even though it was my assignment! _You_, who has been my ideal guy since god knows when, _like me?_ That's just wishful thinking on my part! How can you like someone as clumsy and messy as me?" Onodera hurries his words with embarrassment. He doesn't dare look at Takano now, so he looks down, blushing red.

"Seriously? Do you even know what you just said? That was a full-on confession!" Takano smiles. His heart has relaxed now, knowing Onodera's true feelings – and he knows these are true, since he knows his cute uke well.

Onodera fumbles on words to hide his embarrassment and deny his confession, but it's too late – Onodera has hit Takano's heart with a powerful love arrow. The dark haired man immediately kisses the brunette. His hands eagerly unbutton the uke's white shirt and quickly unzip the brunette's pants.

"Oi!" Onodera gasps, even though they've been having sex every day for the last month, since the bet's sex. His heart beat starts to race and he's getting turned on as Takano's one hand pinches his nipple teasingly.

And from there, the brunette is dominated by Takano and somehow they make their way onto Takano's bed (which thankfully is free from tissues). For some reason, this feels like the first time they've had sex – both of them are clumsy and heavily nervous – both of them are passionate and hungry for more – both of them are sweating bullets and their hearts are pounding out of their chests – both of them are clearly wanting each other – and both of them are in love.

Regardless of the bet made, both of them are happy with each other.

**Author: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! :D Honestly, I loved writing this chapter because I know these characters so well (re-read Sekaiichi Hatsukoi countless times because I'd wait for updates too long and then re-read the story to make myself happy xD). ^^ (not that writing Miyagi and Shinobu wasn't fun... xD) **


	31. Extra 2 (YukinaxKisa)

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Junjou Romantica or Sekaiichi Hatsukoi~**

**Author's notes: Finally! This story is now complete, since this is the last extra, sorry. :) And thanks for reading this story so far! I concluded this chapter for Kisa's sake - he's so insecure sometimes that I feel like helping him. XD **

Kisa is angry today – several factors are causing him a headache. First, Onodera messed up the drug and didn't have a completed antidote. Instead the young doctor promised to make another medicine which he is scheduled to create next year. _Basically_, Kisa thinks, _he wasted his father's money and our time. We expected a healthy medicine and we randomly get a gender bender drug without an accurate cure_.

As he taps his pen furiously at his desk for no apparent reason, he thinks about his second problem. The president of Taketa Pharmaceuticals is considering demoting Kisa because of this incident, since Kisa is the one who advocated Onodera's projects so strongly. The old man trusted the young prodigy's talent and somehow persuaded the president of this company to produce Onodera's drug. It took him half a year to persuade that stubborn man and now it's all wasted.

_Time is money_, Kisa thinks, _and I just wasted the president's money_.

Another horrible factor for his day besides him about to lose his position and the disappointment for Onodera is that Yukina has been busy for a while with his work so they don't see each other much. Both of them have busy lives and they always miss each other for dates. Whenever Yukina seems to be free, Kisa is busy - vice versa.

Finally Kisa throws his pen at the door in frustration and it opens just at that time. Yukina's on the other side, eyes widening a little at the sudden hit.

"Um, are you busy?" Yukina asks cautiously.

"Uh, no, I'm not," Kisa shifts uncomfortably in his chair. Another factor – he had nothing to talk about with Yukina. All they ever did was have sex whenever they'd meet. _Now we don't even do that…_

"The president requested for you, Kisa-san. Don't worry, it's good news," the handsome blonde smiles, encourages Kisa.

Kisa shoots up from his chair and walks outside briskly. Please don't demote me. Please don't fire me. He keeps these internal chants as he and Yukina walk side by side to the president's office (which is a few rooms next to him). Before the short black-haired man enters the office, Yukina gives him a little push on his back.

"Good luck, Kisa-san," he whispers.

"Un," Kisa replies, nodding slightly.

He enters and prays for a miracle.

* * *

_Miracles don't happen to me_, Kisa thinks as he leaves the president's office. He did, in fact, get demoted. At least he's not completely at the bottom of the food chain of this company, but he was in the financial area. _It's not that bad_, he soothes himself. He was there at one point, but he just found it natural to move up. Now that he's moving down the ladder (snakes and ladders reference – board game), it's kind of hard to take in.

"So, what happened?" His dazzling boyfriend asks him enthusiastically.

Kisa stops his step. He doesn't know whether to be honest or tell a white lie.

"Did you get… demoted?" Yukina whispers, his hands naturally fall around Kisa's shoulders as they both stop in the hallway.

The dark-haired man nods, gloomy. His pay changed by a few yen and he'll be moved from his private office. He can never have office sex again unless it's in Yukina's office – surprisingly a really messy office. And his pride has been taken away – his ideal job.

The blonde instantly hugs his lover, uncaring about anyone seeing them (not that anyone came up there).

"AH! St-st-top, someone might see us!" The uke frowns. He didn't want to lose his new job either now. _What if the president suddenly came out of his office?! _

"Fine, as long as you stop frowning," Yukina commands. His intent stare pierces through Kisa's heart, making him nervous.

Kisa nods and they awkwardly head off to Yukina's office; both are probably thinking the same thing.

* * *

After a week, Kisa is used to his new job. He has made new friends, his schedule isn't as hard (_in fact, my work isn't hard at all!_), and he finally had 'free' time to spend with Yukina. Although he does miss having his own personal bathroom and office, he's satisfied with this trade. Of course, there are other setbacks. Being in the finance department means he doesn't help choosing the doctors or the medicine. It upsets him he isn't changing the company with his orders, but he's satisfied with himself (for now).

Plus, Yukina is finally spending time with Kisa that he doesn't notice the difference at work. Many of his new coworkers have found out about their relationship and even though Kisa is shy about it, they're pretty open to it.

"Kisa-san, your boyfriend's here," a co-worker says and it makes Kisa jolt out of his seat.

"Ah, thanks," he replies awkwardly, trying not to stutter and hurries to Yukina.

When he reaches his smiling boyfriend, he can't help but frown. "Did you hear that?" Kisa asks carefully. _Yukina likes it when they call him my boyfriend._

"Yup~ Kisa-san, isn't it great?~ We're so accepted here~," the excited seme says, his already sparkly eyes glittering.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, forget that, what's up?"

"Ah, Dr. Onodera is here for you. He especially requested me to tell you," Yukina's tone serious now.

Kisa looks confused but follows Yukina to his office nonetheless.

When they're in there, Kisa is somewhat glad to see the brunette doctor again. And Onodera is just glad to see that his office isn't the only messy office in the world – _his might be worse_, he thinks.

"Dr. Onodera! How are you?" Kisa shakes the young doctor's hand and gestures him to take a seat.

While they're chatting over trivial stuff, Yukina slips through the door.

"Now," Kisa starts, once they're acquainted with each other's current affairs, "how is Miyagi Yoh's case?" His curiosity has been killing him for the past 4 months. All he heard is that 'he is okay now' from Takano.

Onodera smiles, eager to talk about that case. "He's great! I mean, his case. You must know that we tried many drugs on him and only one truly worked in the end, but it isn't an absolute cure, sadly. We don't know if it's just his body that it works for or if it works for anyone. He's back to an old male again, thankfully."

Kisa nods and tries to hide a smile from sneaking on his face. "Well, at least some drug worked… Dr. Onodera, are you thinking about creating another gender bender drug? If you have the potential… I think you should do it."

The brunette blushes. "Thanks, I'll think about it." He didn't expect high praise.

After that they go back to everyday topics and then Onodera leaves. Kisa is left there in Yukina's chair (god knows how he found in this clutter of a place – the messy contents of Yukina's office are better left vague or else his image will be ruined forever) contemplating Onodera's next project. Kisa is merely thinking about this company's success if such a gender bender drug is created.

Yukina knocks on the door and comes in. Since Kisa doesn't notice, he takes the liberty to surprise him by putting his hands on Kisa's eyes, shutting him from whatever daydreams he's having.

"Oi, I know it's you, Ko," Kisa calls him by his first name on purpose.

"Of course, Kisa-san," the blonde smiles and leans down to hug his lover from behind. "How'd it go? Did you guys talk about his new medicine?"

"Yeah. I have high hopes for him and hopefully he'll make them come true," Kisa looks at the window now. He remembers now why he loved his lonely office – the view. Whenever he looked at the tall city buildings, he'd have hope again. Hope for a better future with higher heights, bigger dreams, and better living conditions.

"Nice view, isn't it, Kisa-san?"

"Un," Kisa agrees happily.

**Author: SO sorry, I skipped the smex scene. *_* I don't want to write anymore scenes like that for the time being. . Miyagi and Shinobu are still doing stuff in my head _ I feel like a perv, but I'll stick to those two for smex scenes for now. XD **

* * *

**Thanks for reading this and I'm glad I've finished my first long fanfic! :D**


End file.
